The Methods of the Heart
by Fanfic Connoisseur
Summary: Naraku is the warlord king destroying lives and conquering land. Sango was one of his best arena slaves, forced to fight for Kohaku's life... Until she was abducted by a certain monk. AU. Standard pairings. Rated M for language and citrusy situations.
1. Fate Happens When

Hello all! Welcome to my second published fic. I've decided to join the vast world of Inu Yasha alternate universes. with much sarcasm Because we all know there aren't enough of those! feels like one of the masses uu; I promise to try to make it original for you, my dear readers. Still, if you hate me for contributing to the AU world, feel free to flame me. I probably deserve it. My fic is also Sango/Miroku centered with some emphasis on Inu-Yasha/Kagome and the rest of the standard pairings. Rated R for some future citrus-y situations as well as much blood, gore and bad language.

Summary: Naraku is the warlord king of a vastly growing kingdom. His favorite form of entertainment is the pits, where slaves fight to stay alive. Among these slaves is a woman called Sango, a fierce warrior trying to save her brother. Meanwhile, a distance away, there's a camp of rebels led by Inu-Yasha with Miroku as his second. One night, these rebels decided to raid the fortress these pits are kept in. Who should Miroku meet but a lovely young woman chained up for disobeying?

Author's Notes: Every demon in the show Inu-Yasha and the group fight works or will work for Naraku in some way. Several times though, I borrow the name of a demon and an appearance but I change personality and character. As a firm believer in characterization I apologize in advance. I feel I had no choice in doing so. Partly because I'm terrible with description but also because I don't believe in adding bit characters that don't appear in a show, for fear if them being flat as boards. At this point I should probably just stop ranting and let you read.

**But first!! **The phrase **PRIMA NOCTE** is used. It literally means **first night**. Are you **paying attention**? Because this is **important!** It was part of European law that allows a noble man to sleep with any woman he wants, regardless of what she wants.

##########################

Chapter 1: Fate Happens When...

##########################

Sango snarled from her curled-up position near the wall. She spat out blood and got to her feet. That was foolish of her, she realized, to let her guard down like that, granting her opponent a chance to bull rush her into a wall. Perhaps she was just starting to believe in the invulnerability that everyone boasted she had more and more. Or maybe she was just in too much of a hurry.

The crowd roared and cheered and even booed. Whether it was because she'd fallen or because she was getting back up she didn't know, nor did she care. She held her hiraikotsu in front of her for a shield, determined to be more careful this time. Her best shot would be to wait for him to reveal his weakness to her.

The solider was clearly human, but he had been given power. Naraku was definitely trying to get the bidders to bet lots of money on her for odds that were clearly not in her favor. Perhaps tonight he intended for her to lose and die.

He'd be in for a surprise when he died instead.

Three years she had been stuck in this hell hole. Three years of fighting to stay alive and the only one thing in world she cared about safe. Three years of sweat and blood and murder in these sick games to the death to avoid being made part of someone's harem. True, she could have run by now. Naraku was powerful; he had to be, he was a warlord and a king who controlled a great deal of land. But she was strong enough to get away. She'd done it twice.

Her little brother, Kohaku, however, was young and not very strong. Naraku knew she would not leave him. That's why the young boy was locked in the dungeon, away from sunlight; it kept Sango in place.

This would be the last tine, though, Sango had vowed. The soldier rushed at her and doing so made a mistake.

He had a broad sword and raised it high—and left his chest open. Sango pulled a dagger from her boot, abandoned the giant boomerang she'd been hiding behind, and rushed at him, slashing him across the chest. The man faltered, having both been wounded and caught off guard. He dropped his hand to his chest on reflex but held on to the broad sword.

If he'd dropped it completely then he'd be dead at Sango's hand before he'd ever reached the blade. But as it was, a broad sword cannot be held one-handed, so it swung down to his side. Like a black blur in the arena, Sango rushed at him again, this time running the keen edge of the dagger along his dangling arm.

This time, he did drop the sword.

Taking a moment to carefully aim her weapon, she lifted the sharp dagger over her head, ready to cut out his throat. His blood splattered all over her face a when the slash was made, killing the soldier instantly.

The crowd cheered for her victory but she didn't hear it over the roar of the blood rushing in her ears. She swung her hiraikotsu over her back as she brandished the dagger. Looking up, she scanned the crowd until her gaze fell on Naraku's private box. He glared down at her.

With speed almost like a demon's, she jumped up and grabbed the rim of the arena, back-flipping into the crowd. She ran past everyone, blade at her side. Along the sides of the arena, guards who had figured out where she was heading immediately moved to stop her. One tried to jump her, but she got out of the way. Two grabbed her arms. She twisted and moved and they fell into the pit.

She was only a few more feet away. The guards were trailing behind her, trying to stop her, but there was no way anyone could reach her before her hands were drenched in Naraku's black blood.

Focusing on her target, she stopped in place for a mere second, grabbing the giant boomerang from her back and throwing it at Naraku before continuing forward. It didn't hit him, but that was never her aim. As intended, the boomerang crashed into the floor, and Naraku was forced out of his seat and back a few steps.

Sango jumped up out of the crowd and into his private box. Her pace slowed as she walked towards him, staring at him as a predator does when it corners its prey. Had she not been so blinded by revenge and bloodlust she might have seen that Naraku didn't look the least bit worried. Each step she took with the haughtiness of knowing that her escape was near. More than that; she wanted her image to be the last thing Naraku remembered before he died.

A few more feet from him and she raised the blade, preparing to stab it through his black heart. But as the blade was brought down a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping its path just inches from Naraku's body.

Sango turned to see Kagura, Naraku's personal assassin and occasional bodyguard, holding her hand back. It was Kagura who had snatched defeat from her victory. Surprise flooded her; it was well known that the wind witch wanted Naraku to die, and yet she was defending him.

Sango had made the mistake in her surprise of turning around to face the woman. A mistake she didn't realize until she felt a dull pain at the base of her skull and the world went dark.

As she slumped over, unconscious, three guards rushed in to the rescue. Naraku shook his head. He had paid good money for truly incompetent men. At least they died well and could carry out tasks. "Take her to the cell and prepare her to be punished," he instructed. They nodded quickly, making sure to chain Sango's hands and ankles, and dragged her off down the hall.

"She's a lot of trouble to you. One can't help but wonder why you keep her around." Kagura frowned at the mess made by the boomerang. She would have to give up her chair and stand so that Naraku could continue watching his precious fights.

Naraku chuckled bitterly. "She makes a lot of money. Life may be cheap but warriors are not. Besides, she makes a terrible whore." Indeed, he'd tried to sell her body five times and all had either turned away from her scarred body or had certain appendages nearly bitten off.

"Kanna told me she is part of a prophecy that could mean the end of you. Wouldn't it be smarter to kill her?" Kagura always liked testing how far she could push Naraku.

Naraku responded by touch a small gem in his hand and Kagura fell to her knees, clutching her chest. "Don't question me, Kagura. Keeping her alive and where I can keep an eye on her is the best way to handle anyone doing away with me. This way I control her. Much as I control you."

Kagura was on the floor desperately trying to draw in breath, Naraku standing over her. This was the scene that Tsuki no Seiryuu, a well-known snake demon with a notorious reputation, slithered into. He looked mostly human at the moment, though he was known to have other forms. "Naraku-sama. Forgive my intrusion but I was wondering.... How much would a night with that fierce woman cost?"

Naraku released his tight grip on the gem. Kagura coughed and choked, desperate to get air in her lungs. "Are you saying you are interested? I should warn you, she's not afraid of using her teeth."

Tsuki smirked at that comment. It was as though he wanted to hear it and had expected no less. "I want to break that fire in her eyes."

Naraku grinned, just barely. It would seem he had found someone who could finally tame the little shrew without fear. And it would be a fitting punishment for her rebellion... Not that she was going to get away without any lashings. "Lets talk."

##########################

Sango looked around when she woke up. She was in a large, stone room, a few floors below the arena. She banged her fist as best she could, considering her hands were chained. How could she have forgotten Kagura? When she'd planned this escape she'd remembered to account for the witch's presence. But when she'd faced Naraku, all she could remember seeing was red.

She was chained to a large metal rack, one she was familiar with. She would be beaten here, she knew that. She was always beaten here for doing things Naraku considered wrong, or sometimes just because he was mad.

Her shirt had been removed already, leaving her only in the bandages of linen she used to tie back her breasts. Several different whips had been set out and to the side. She must have really pissed him off this time. She smirked. Good. Next time she wouldn't screw up. Next time she'd kill him. He could beat her black and blue but unless he killed her, she would either find a way to kill him or he would have to let her and her brother go. No other options.

She began pulling on her chains, testing them, trying to decide how far she could pull away. Maybe she could even get free. There was a bright flash of light and the shadow of a woman against the wall.

Sango turned her head, but she couldn't quite see. It didn't matter; she didn't need to look to know who entered. Naraku only trusted one person to beat his slaves: Yura.

The door shut again and she had to blink a few times to readjust to the darkness of the room. "Well. Well. Well. You must really like it here to come back for so many repeat visits."

Yura shook her head, picking up one of the whips. Sango could hear the woman behind her, testing them out, deciding which one to use. "I heard you tried a little assassination attempted this afternoon. Many of us were cheering for you, actually. Me, I don't care. I like this job. And Naraku always gives me my pick of the hairs from the dead. Now, after we're done here... Hmmmm.. Maybe a nice crimson for your lips..."

There was silence for a moment. Sango became tenser. What was Yura doing? Why hadn't the whip been brought down on her back yet? True, Yura liked to make the ones she whipped suffer first. But it wouldn't work on Sango anymore and Yura knew it.

Sango was getting tenser by the minute. She heard movement and Yura appeared in from of her... With lipstick? "Hmmm. This should be good." She smiled with false sweetness at Sango. "You're finally going to lose your virginity, Sango. Aren't you happy?"

"WHAT!?" Sango shook her head. It had to be a joke. Yura had to be messing with her. Naraku knew Sango would find SOME way to stop anyone that dare try.

Sango didn't realize Yura had walked back around her until she felt the slash of the whip across her back. She howled in shock, clinging to the chains around her wrists, then bit her lip as hard as she could. She knew she couldn't get away but it relieved the burning, stinging pain on her back as Yura brought down the whip again and once more. She would not make another sound. She was prepared now.

Yura was still talking. "I AM a little pissed off by it though. I have to be careful with you. Can't just beat you senseless like I'm used to. Naraku said just to whip you until you pass out. If I were you, I'd hurry."

Sango could barely make out the words over the pain coming from her back. She was starting to lose count of the lashes she'd received.

"It's really hard finding that fine line with you. But then again, it's because you're so strong that Tsuki no Seiryuu became interested in you. You should feel honored. It's not every day that a demon of any real power decides to lie with some bratty _human_."

Yura spat out the last words, bringing down the whip several more times. Sango could just barely feel the blood oozing down her back past all the stinging sharp pains.

Yura growled under her breath. "Can't you just pass out already? I'm starting to get mad."

The hair demon continued to lash the slayer again and again. Blood washed down her back, flowing down her spine like a river, but she could barely feel it.

Yura stopped every few whips and applied make up. Sango was determined to stay awake. If she did, then she wouldn't be used in some demon's bed. But she was losing track of time and of herself. How many lashings did the next one make? How long had she been down here? Maybe if she was too anemic or... something... Anything. This was Sango's last thought as darkness took hold of her.

##########################

Naraku walked down the elaborately decorated hallway, guiding Seiryuu to the room that held Sango, unconscious and chained. "So we have a deal, then? Fifty of your best men for this?"

"Yes. Yes. I can spare fifty. She's about worth it. You did say she's untouched, right?" The monstrous snake demon shifted his form to appear human, but with scales.

"Yes. I know your taste for virgins. And though you like her spirit, personally, I'd be wary of it and keep her chained. She's strong for a human, let alone a woman. And don't break her. She's worth more to me alive. Any other damages, I expect to be reimbursed." The two demons stopped just outside of the room where Sango awaited her prima nocte. "Just out of curiosity... You aren't a thrice-cursed man, are you?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Seiryuu started to open the door.

"No reason. Just a question I ask some-"

BOOM! A loud crash came from what sounded like the southeastern wall. The area was known to be heavily guarded, for it lay next to the storage pit. Naraku frowned deeply. He knew only one person so bold, so moronic and so arrogant to try and attack him, and head-on, no less.

"Inu-Yasha." Naraku cursed, heading towards the disturbance.

##########################

Some distance away, a hanyou in a red outfit with long silver hair trailing after him like the wind walked through a freshly blown hole in the southeastern wall. The guards on the top had been knocked off or sucked up by the priest in the black robe just behind him. He shook his head, seemingly unimpressed and unhappy about this whole situation. The rest of the small army they had brought came charging in as soon as the way was made safe. They began grabbing at food and clothes and whatever else was needed. Some were human, so were youkai. All had one thing in common; a hatred of Naraku.

Miroku, his second, sighed. "Inu-Yasha. We're doing more harm than good this way." He frowned, stepping forward again, looking around the large fortress. There wasn't much to see; it was late. Already fights and riots had started. Guards had come.

But Inu-Yasha's men knew what to do. It was because they were so well trained Miroku wasn't worried about them. This wasn't their first time raiding one of Naraku's fortresses, especially not this one.

"Feh. You have your opinion, I have mine. We need to eat, ya know." Inu-Yasha started off, already set on picking a big fight, maybe even drawing out Naraku.

Miroku shrugged, starting to walk off in his own direction. "But we don't really change anything. Naraku will just redistribute."

"He says as he walk off towards places where the women are kept. Keh."

"Now, Inu-Yasha, I'm merely trying to help poor lost souls—"

Inu-Yasha cut him off, "Yeah, into your bed." He growled, smelling the blood of a certain demon he wanted dead. "Naraku's nearby. Be ready to pull out when I say so." He smirked.

But Miroku was already gone. Inu-Yasha frowned. He knew Miroku too well. Whenever they went on these raids the priest followed his 'divining rod' to the nearest pretty girl and brought her back with him. True, Miroku would usually help them get their lives back, but they always left from his side with broken hearts.

Inu-Yasha shrugged. He had a certain warlord demon to kill.

##########################

Seiryuu paused outside the door after Naraku ran off. He looked back and forth between the two. Granted, they were under attack, but he'd paid for the woman. It's not like his men were in danger. These were clearly rebels after Naraku. No. He was in no danger. Still...

Seiryuu waited another few minutes to see if Naraku would return or not. But when the man in question still didn't come back and it seemed the rebels were moving to invade the main quarters where Seiryuu himself was at the moment, he decided he was at least safer inside the room.

Once there his eyes fell upon the scarred girl, unconscious on the bed. She had several bandages on her back, more to cover the wounds then to actually attempt to repair them. Her face had been painted, in pretty reds on her lips and golds on her eyes. She had been dressed in fine silk and lace. It was an interesting contrast with the small scars on her body. Granted, one had to look hard to know what to see, most of the scars being old enough that they had probably stretched out as her body grew. But the large scar on her back was clearly visible, even with the bandages.

Seiryuu smirked. "Well my dear. Naraku may be under siege but I really hate to keep a lady waiting." He sat down next to her, looking her over. He could wake her, which would be fun. But if she was as dangerous as Naraku said, perhaps he shouldn't. Seirryuu pulled down his pants just enough, getting ready to please himself before she woke completely. He'd wake her in between, when it was too late to stop him, and that way get the best of everything he wanted. He couldn't wait to hear her pathetic pleas for him to stop, to watch her submit to him as she realized what was really happening to her.

He climbed over her, feeling her skin and its rough bumps in places. Perhaps if he had not been so enthralled in his latest conquering to come, he would have heard the door opening just a crack. He leaned into to kiss Sango when a large metal staff crashed into the side of his skull.

He blinked. When his vision cleared he saw a man in dark robes head for his new woman. Seiryuu broke from his human skin, changing to the form of a large demon snake, with human arms and no legs. "That's mine!" he hissed, moving to bite Miroku whole.

Miroku jumped back, pulling off the rosary around his hand. "Kaze ANA!" A large black hole opened in Miroku's right hand. The hole drew in air rapidly and then everything else that wasn't nailed down. Seiryuu clawed at the floor as the air void pulled him in but there was nothing to take hold of.

Miroku frowned at where the demon used to be. "Vile demons that chain women up and beat don't deserve life. You're just lucky I was in too much of a hurry to kill you slowly."

He looked Sango over again. She was beautiful, clearly one of Naraku's harem, and from the look of the scar on her back, a little spirited. She would be punished for the demon's death if she were left here.

Miroku nodded. "Guess I've got no choice but to do the right thing." With a slightly devious grin he picked her up, chains and all. He imagined the key was probably on the demon, making both long gone.

Miroku couldn't help but smirk a little as he walked out with the woman in his arms. He imagined what would come next. He would take her back to camp and teach her how to live again, free of Naraku. And she, of course, would be ever so grateful. She would undoubtedly thank him however she saw fit. And he, being the humble gentleman that he was, would gladly accept her gratitude with open arms.

Just then a flash of red caught his attention, pulling him from his little daydream.

Inu-Yasha frowned at him. "There you are. Picking up more souvenirs from the brothels, I see. Feh. Leave her."

Miroku shook his head. He wouldn't see her hurt further than she was. "Forget it , Inu-Yasha. She's in bad shape already. Do you want to think about what they'll do to her if we leave her here of all places?"

"Bah. We don't have time to argue about this. Come on, you imbecile." Inu-Yasha turned to jump out the window onto the ground fifteen feet below. The jumps was nothing to him. Miroku, on the other hand... Well, it would be easier if he were alone... Or if she were awake.

Inu-Yasha called back to him, "If she slows ya down, don't think I'm stopping for you."

Miroku smirked, readjusting his grip on Sango. Maybe she would slow him down, but it would be worth it. He jumped down, landing heavily and having to press his fist on the ground to maintain balance. When they got back to camp he'd have Kagome tend the wound on her back.

Then he'd start the real healing process.


	2. The Three Kinds of Love

Hello again, everyone. I was so happy to receive so many glowing reviews, and here I was worried my first chapter sucked. Anyway, seeing that some people had already decided that my fic was something they enjoyed, I spent all my spare time and extra energy on my vacation to hurry up and write the next chapter. YAY! And if any of you are reading these notes I hope you appreciate the pain, toil, and trouble I went through with my PDA to put this fic up!!! It's my hope that if I get enough chapters out now, you'll forgive me when updates slow down due to the evils of school. And I DO promise many, many fun filled chapters ahead. (For example, if this fic is liked enough, it'll become a trilogy.)  
  
Last time I forgot, but this time I won't make the same mistake. I'd like to thank all my beta readers, you know who you are and your suggestions help me make all my stories the best they can be. **But more than anything else** I want to thank my editor, who I'm betting would rather remain nameless. But without her vast knowledge of grammar, her fearlessness in correcting me, and her mighty use of vocabulary, my first chapter would look like the work of a two-year-old. You're the best, babe! I couldn't write without you!! (NOTE FROM THE EDITOR: No, you really can't, seeing as how I had to edit your thank you to me. :-P)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I wish I did, because then I would be making a fortune instead of being a poor college student. Inu-Yasha is the property of Takahashi Rumiko, Viz, and—is it Sunrise or Bandai? I can't remember—and all other parties involved in the glory and wonder that is Inu-Yasha. May it never go off the air. (gets out her rabid fangirl sign.)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Three Kinds of Love

* * *

Sango woke with a gasp. Immediately, she looked around at her unfamiliar setting, not really seeing anything. Her vision was blurry and the room wasn't very well lit.  
  
The first thing she became aware of was the shooting pain in her back. She reached around to feel it and encountered bandages over a very large wound. The reality of what had happened hit her like a slap in the face. Yura had beaten her. So then she must be in a demon camp somewhere just outside of Naraku's fortress.  
  
Forcing her eyes to adjust, she looked around. How long had she been out? She was chained up, that she could and see and feel clearly.  
  
Seiryuu. He'd be coming for her soon.  
  
We'll, he'd just have to be disappointed like all the rest. She had, however, no idea what he looked like. All she really knew was that he was a demon known for appearing human and that he'd paid Naraku for her. Well, there was no way in whatever hell Naraku had concocted that she was sleeping with some demon!  
  
Then she heard footsteps coming towards the tent. The quickest thing she could think to do was pretend to be asleep, so she closed her eyes and put her hands down. While this took away her sight, she didn't want to hint that she was awake in any way.  
  
Miroku walked through the heavy piece of cloth that functioned as a door in this small hut built into the mountain. He sat down next to Sango. Funny, he thought he had sensed her awakening. He shrugged; maybe she just woke for a second and then fell back asleep.  
  
He gently tried to move her over to get a better look at her. This posed some difficulty because he didn't want to roll her onto her back. With tense yet gentle arms, he managed to turn her face into his view. Her hair was dark, but in the light it took on an amber appearance. He still had not seen her eyes but he envisioned them to be a light brown or maybe even green. She had several scars on her body. The poor girl must have been used frequently by sadistic demons.  
  
The gown she wore, if it could be called that, covered only the barest minimum in a fine silk. The dress gave an appearance of elegance, however, by covering the rest of her from neck to ankle in transparent gauze. The chains were still tightly attached to her wrists and ankles; he hadn't gotten them off yet. But it wasn't completely his fault.  
  
After the raid on Naraku, the group led the soldiers still in pursuit of the bandits on a chase across plains and mountain ranges, through forests and rivers, setting traps behind them as they ran, arms full of money, food, and other victory spoils.  
  
Miroku had smiled down at Sango. His spoil. He never once let her slip from his arms. Even when Inu-Yasha was yelling at him for being so slow.  
  
Then, as soon as they got back to their home, a rather large encampment in the mountains, their healer and miko Kagome wasted no time in tending Sango's wounds. The woman had been out cold for the better part of the day and it was close to early evening. The monk was surprised she had slept through everything, but then she had been badly hurt. When he carried her, her blood had spilled fresh on his arms. It was good he had saved her from that demon—the blood loss would have killed her.  
  
Miroku had to give her credit, however, for being so strong. If it were he, he would probably have been unable to move for a good two weeks.  
  
He leaned a little closer toward her. She was a truly beautiful girl. He wondered what she did to warrant such terrible treatment to her supple body.  
  
He leaned in closer still, this time glancing around to make sure no one was close by and watching him. Once done he glanced at the sleeping girl. What could it hurt to cop one little feel?  
  
Yawning, Miroku stretched his arm across the mat Sango had been laid on. He let it rest on the opposite side of her body for a long moment. Then, oh so slowly, as though he didn't know he was doing it, he pulled his hand back towards himself—and, of course, across her body in the process. When his hand slipped across her rear he stopped to get a good feel, including a little light rubbing. Ahhh. Now that was nice and soft and-

That depraved thought was interrupted when the girl suddenly sprang to life, clambering to her feet with some difficulty.  
  
The terrible pain in Sango's back make her wince, but she refused to be molested. And obviously this had to be Seiryuu. Who else would enter the room and immediately begin treating her like a piece of meat?  
  
This sudden show of both consciousness and anger was, to say the least, a surprise to Miroku. Apparently she had not been sleeping after all. No, she had in fact been awake for the whole process. The fact that she probably understood that he had believed her to be sleeping wasn't going to help matters either.  
  
Fiery brown eyes narrowed on his form. She spun around, kicking him in the jaw with the strongest roundhouse she could muster. Even though she had been exhausted it was already starting to bruise. Both shocked and confused, Miroku really didn't have time enough to gather his wits and stop her as she ran out the door, until she was gone.

* * *

As soon as she was out the door and away from the vile monster that had tried to assault her, she ran right into a girl trying to walk in at the same time. The girl was about a year younger than she, wearing a white blouse and long green skirt, both peasant style and most likely handmade.  
  
Sango didn't think about that, however; all she saw was the girl hitting the ground with a slight 'oof' and the herbs and medicines she had been carrying scatter around them. She berated herself for not looking and being in too much of a hurry, even in these sorts of circumstances. She reached down to apologize and help the girl up, but Miroku appeared in the doorway before she had time to do either.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Grab her, quick!" The young monk rubbed the bruise on his face, which was quickly turning an ugly shade of purple. Sango looked to the girl again and saw a half demon standing next to her, with a worried face as he helped her to her feet.  
  
He turned and glared at Sango. She had threatened his love, almost ran her over. He let out a low growl. "I'll do more than that, Miroku!" He got fully to his feet, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Confusion was setting in more and more with every shared word between the two men. Inu-Yasha? Miroku? Who were all these people? What was the deal with the girl with the herbs and bandages? Where on earth was she??? But she didn't really have time to contemplate answers. She just barely managed to duck under the clawed hand aiming at her head.  
  
"Shit! She's faster then she looks!" Inu-Yasha jumped back, this time trying to size her up better. Ever person has a fighting style. She was obviously very quick. He had to take her seriously.  
  
"I could have told you that, Inu-Yasha, if you hadn't tried to take her head off." Miroku frowned. He reached his arms out and grabbed her around her middle, getting a good hold. He was determined to calm her down.  
  
For catching her she rewarded him with a quick elbow to his gut, then broke his arms apart. The adrenaline was starting to take over, giving her a newfound strength and more energy than she had moments ago. She had learned, even before she became a fighter, how to use the rush it gave to become more focused.  
  
But this time, it wasn't a good thing. An increased heart rate meant a greater blood flow. She was willing to guess she'd re-opened her wound as well. Adrenaline or not her whole body was shaking and she was sweating.  
  
Whether out of desperation or a need to voice her questions out loud she wasn't really sure why she chose to speak. "Who are you people? Where am I?" She looked at Miroku, eyes narrowing slightly. "You must be Seiryuu's people. Tell him to forget it!" she snarled. "I'll DIE first!" She then dove at Inu-Yasha, trying her hardest to barrel past him and to her freedom.  
  
"Big mistake!" The half demon grinned, raising a clawed hand.  
  
"STOP! Don't hurt her!" Miroku reached out for Sango, trying, yet again, to stop her struggling.  
  
"Ya kiddin' me?! Keh." With a slight grumble Inu-Yasha changed the movement of his hand from a slash to a grab. Unlike Miroku, he grabbed her arms at the elbows, making it much harder for her to move.  
  
Miroku managed to grab her shoulders and began using the pressure of his own body to force her shaking, weakened body to its knees. "Please calm down. No one here is going to hurt you. Please let us treat you. You're not where you think you are."  
  
"I don't believe you!!!" she screamed at all of them in turn, still struggling for her liberty. But injured and bleeding as she was there was no way she was going to make it to her feet. She knew that, yet still wouldn't give up. She had too many things to do still.  
  
Kagome, having gotten to her feet sometime during the struggle, peered closer at the strange woman. "Great. She's bleeding again." The healer frowned, nibbling on her lower lip. The wound was indeed reopened, after she'd spent so many careful hours getting it to close. "Inu-Yasha! Miroku! Don't be so rough!" she scolded them both. They should know better than to pick on some injured girl!  
  
"You wanna try, huh?" Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a dirty look. He turned back to his current task of subduing the huntress, muttering under his breath about the thanks he gets for worrying.  
  
"In Inu-Yasha's defense, she IS much stronger then she looks." Miroku let up on the amount of pressure he applied.  
  
Sango turned and gave him the most vicious glare she could muster. "Why? Because I'm a woman??" She finally started to relent. It was plausible that if they knew this little about her, they might have been telling the truth about only wanting to help her. Besides, freedom or not, at the rate she was going she'd just pass out again if she kept struggling.  
  
"All right. Now if I let you go, will you allow Inu-Yasha to bring you back inside so Kagome can treat your injuries?" Miroku hovered over her, preparing to release her slowly, watchful of any tension or signs of trying to run again.  
  
Sango nodded slowly. Rationality set in. She didn't know what was going on and should at least try to learn that before attempting to escape. After she had finally relaxed, Inu-Yasha managed to help Sango back to her feet, with her leaning the majority of her weight against him.  
  
Miroku could only sigh to himself in defeat. It should have been he carrying this young lady back to bed. Alas, he was probably not her favorite person at the moment. Not if she remembered him petting her nice, soft, round, derriere. Taking his time to feet the curve that led to the back of her thighs as he-  
  
"Oi! Miroku! Ya gonna join us or stand in the doorway grinning like a fool all day?"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha were already sitting next to Sango, who was laid out on her stomach on the mat. Kagome had started administering her wounds the moment she was in place, causing the older girl to grimace now and again with pain as the ointments were applied.  
  
Miroku quickly sat in front of her, intentionally setting himself directly in her line of sight. And see she did, glaring every minute she had to look at him. He decided that she had most certainly not forgotten... or forgiven, for that matter.  
  
"Try to stay calm. You're among friends. My name is Miroku. Over there is Inu-Yasha, leader of our crew of fugitives. And the woman treating you is his mate, Kagome." He pointed to each person in turn.  
  
"I'm Sango." She nodded her head to each of them as best she could from her prone position. "What do you mean leader? What crew of fugitives? Where are we?"  
  
"A secret location, safe from Naraku. You have been rescued by the unseen brigadiers." –which was a rather well known group to anyone who served Naraku. They were a constant source of annoyance for the warlord. Knowing that she would understand this made Miroku smile.  
Surely this would clear up everything, leaving only a grateful and apologetic girl.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sango exploded, thrashing her head from side to side.  
  
That wasn't quite the reaction Miroku had been expecting. Sango panicked. She couldn't run away from Naraku! He'd kill Kohaku if she did! Whipping around even more, Sango determined that she would crawl away if she had to. Really, she wasn't sure what to do—all she knew was that she could not be here.  
  
"Be still. We haven't finished tending to your wounds." Miroku took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
The display worked enough for her to look up at him with anxiety, clearing some of her frenzy long enough to be sensible. "Please tell me!! Did you also take a young boy from Naraku? He would look a lot like me. His name is Kohaku?"  
  
Miroku looked to Inu-Yasha, who shrugged and shook his head. "I'm sorry. There's no one here by that name. Why-"  
  
"NO!!!" Rejection of even the idea that her brother was beyond her ability to save made her frantic again. She tried to push herself up again and perhaps to her feet. Instantly, all three grabbed her and pushed her back down. "No! No! No! You have to let me go! He'll kill him!!!!"  
  
Despite the weight of three people pressing her to the ground and her severe lacerations she managed to push herself to her elbows. She couldn't feel the pain at that moment. All she could do was see. And all she could feel, all she could see was her brother.  
  
"SHIT! She's strong! Miroku, you really can pick 'em." With a slight frown of his own as well as two very angry glares from both his mate and his best friend directed right at him, Inu-Yasha pressed his hand into Sango's back.  
  
Sango whimpered, but refused to utter another sound. She fell back onto her stomach.  
  
"Please be still and explain this to us. Who will kill whom?"  
  
"Naraku! He'll kill my little brother Kohaku if I run away." Sango was suddenly dizzy. The room felt like it was being spun around.  
  
"Then there ain't no problem. Ya didn't run away. You were taken by this stupid hoshi here." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and smiled. He had solved a problem yet again as only he could.  
  
Sango's eyes drooped. "Doesn't madder. It's all same to Naraku." She shook her head. Sleep was fogging her mind, making it difficult to think. She wondered what was in the medicines she had been given.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Rest now. We'll talk about this later." Miroku held her hand until she fell asleep. "There. She should be unconscious for the next couple of hours." Kagome washed her hands in a nearby water basin. "We might want to have someone sit with her, so when she wakes up we don't have to go through this again."  
  
"Agreed. I volunteer." Miroku leered down at her sleeping form.  
  
Kagome scowled at him, storing the last of her herbs. "I thought the idea was to avoid repeating a fight."  
  
Miroku put his hand on his chest, a wounded look crossing his face. "Kagome! Are you implying that I am less than honest?"  
  
"Miroku. I've known you my whole live. Do you really want an answer to that question?" Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
Miroku sighed, face fallen in defeat. "I had to give it my best try," he muttered.  
  
"Now that that's settled, I'll stay too. That way she'll really be safe." Kagome smiled, patting Miroku on the shoulder.  
  
Miroku shook his head. Such little faith in him they had. Deciding to put it behind him for the moment instead, he changed the topic. "So who do you suppose she is that Naraku would threaten her so much to the point where she would want to go back to him?" He examined her closely.  
  
"Feh. Maybe she just didn't enjoy the company here," Inu-Yasha scoffed.  
  
Miroku was crestfallen. Everyone was picking on him, it seemed. "I hardly think it fair that you all assume I did something."  
  
"Ya saying you didn't?"  
  
The monk cleared his throat. "I simply mean that-"  
  
"She said her name was Sango, right?" Two pairs of eyes turned to face Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Do you know her, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, but I've heard of her. She's the woman who fights like a demon in the slave pits. She battles for her brother who's locked in Naraku's dungeon far below away from sunlight and warmth." The miko shrugged. "At least that's what I've heard from some of the refugees."  
  
"So she must hate Naraku as much as the rest of us." Inu-Yasha slammed his fist into his palm. "Great. A strong fighter to help out around here. 'Bout time we got another warrior to defend you weaklings."  
  
Kagome glared at her lover, telling him they'd figure out exactly who was weak later on.  
  
"Be that as it may, you're assuming she'll want to join us. She seems much more concerned with her little brother than our cause." The look Miroku gave the resting, injured woman was one of pity. "When she wakes again, she'll need consolation. I'd be happy to-"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Miroku. I'll take care of her." Kagome smiled sadly at Sango.  
This time Miroku was just a tad put out. His offer had actually been sincere. Apparently one grope—a grope that they had no proof of—had caused them to stop trusting him altogether.  
  
Kagome patted his shoulder, realizing they were all being a little unfair. "It'll give me a chance to look at her bandages."  
  
Miroku nodded, settling in. They had a few hours' wait ahead. 


	3. Handled with Care

Author's Notes: Welcome back! Man this was a quick update. But that was because the second half of chapter two became chapter three. Well it was to long anyway and while they fight together my beloved editor was right. It was just to long at almost twenty pages (wince) Anyway, I promise much more sappy stuff in this one. I'm a total sap fiend. I try not to be. But enough about me! Just because I gave two updates on one week doesn't mean you should always expect this treatment my readers. I start school in a few more days. (sigh) I hope you like my fic and continue to review. It keeps me writing.

As usual, I'd like to thank my beta reader for keeping me from going off the handle with Inu-Yasha and telling me I need to pull the reigns back on Sango. When you're right your right man. And of course I thank my darling editor who, once again, had saved me from a fate worse than train-wreck fics. I love you and some day I will find something I'm good enough at to pay you back with or by doing or what ever.

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Inu-Yasha. Does anyone know if you have to repeat your disclaimers from chapter to chapter? It's just that I already said it once and all.

* * *

Chapter Three: Handle with Care

* * *

Inu-Yasha had a whole list of his own things to take care of, so he left shortly after the watch began. Besides, he had no patience for such things. Kagome and Miroku both kept careful watch over Sango, waiting for her to wake up.

And every time Miroku's hand would inch closer to Sango's rear, Kagome's fist would collide with the back of Miroku's head.

So when Sango finally moaned and opened her groggy eyes, the sight that greeted her was of a rather black and blue monk and a glaring miko. They still hadn't noticed her yet, as they were too busy arguing.

She felt a little stronger than before and a little calmer. Her back was still killing her, and now it itched as well. But the chains were gone, which gave her the freedom of movement she so craved.

When she tried to roll onto her side in order to get off her chest, Kagome pressed on her shoulder. "You shouldn't do that. You still need more time to heal properly." With an annoyed sigh, Sango lay back down. Kagome smiled in kind as she checked Sango's bandages. The healer's thoughts were confirmed; the bandages needed to be changed.

She placed her supplies down next to her and proceeded. "Your wounds are healing nicely, though I AM surprised at how soon you woke up. It's been about two days."

Sango frowned. Two days? She must be getting old. Normally, she'd at least be able to walk by now. "You said your name is Sango, right? Are you the same fighter from the arena?" Kagome gently dabbed some water onto a piece of bandage stuck to Sango's skin.

Sango nodded her reply. Kagome and Miroku continued to stare at her and she realized they wanted more information—information she wasn't sure she was ready to give yet. So she gave the most minimal explanation she could.

"I've been fighting for about three years. My brother and I were two of the handful of survivors in our entire area. Naraku put me in the fights so I would die. But I'm still alive, so I guess he failed." She gave a weak smile.

Kagome smiled back but Miroku frowned in thought. It seemed to him Naraku hadn't failed at all. A vibrant girl with a lot of life was now completely crushed. Naraku had succeeded by turning Sango into a jaded bitter slave who trusted no one.

"You don't have to fight anymore, Sango." Miroku's face was unreadable, his head down. He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Sango answered him.

"Yes I do! My little brother is everything important to me." She frowned at the Hoshi. "Won't you let me go? He might still be alive and if I hurry back, Naraku won't hurt him." Sango looked to Kagome, regarding her as the sensible one.

"But he'll hurt YOU, won't he?" Miroku couldn't believe how little concern she had for her own life. The loyalty she had to her brother was touching, but she wouldn't even consider another method. It made no sense to him at all.

"That doesn't matter. He's the only family I have! I haven't spent the last three years of my life fighting for Naraku's amusement and money just to have him die now!" Desperation was setting in again. The only one talking to her was Miroku, who clearly didn't see her side of things. She tensed, making Kagome's work just that much harder.

"Shhh. Try to stay calm, for your own health. Going back right now is impossible. Naraku's soldiers are still tracking us. Besides, our location is kept a secret. You know where it is now." The coddling sound of his voice and the 'oh-so-eager-to-please' look on his face exasperated Sango. She wanted to slap him.

"I won't tell. Blindfold me if you're worried."

This time it was Kagome who piped up, having finished fixing the bandages on Sango's back. "Kanna will search your soul for the location."

The injured warrior felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. They didn't know the harm they were doing. They thought they were saving her. She didn't know what to do about their cruel kindness.

"Don't worry about it. Focus on getting better, then we'll see about your little brother." Miroku smiled, taking her stillness as acceptance.

The monk and miko stood up. "I'll be back to change your bandages soon," Kagome promised. Miroku gave her once last glance over her shoulder.

Sango was glad they were gone; it gave her time to think. They didn't understand. By the time she was well, Kohaku would be gone. No. She didn't know that for a fact. After all, it was Naraku's fault she had been out cold. Really, she couldn't have done anything to stop her capture. For all Naraku knew she was dead.

Yes. Maybe this was a good thing. She would have time this way. But not much.

She needed to get better and get back to Naraku soon. Next time she tried to escape, she would be healed enough to handle herself. She sighed and flopped down on the mat, determined to get a little rest.

* * *

"Here. Take Sango her dinner." Kagome handed a bowl full of stew with a piece of bread floating in the middle to Inu-Yasha.

"Why do I have to do it?" the demon growled, setting the food in question on the table in front of him and pushing it back at Kagome, who refused to take it.

"Because I've still got three small mouths to feed." She indicated the three children behind her, sitting at a small table of their own. They were all whining about being hungry and wanting dinner. On top of that Kagome was in charge of food distribution and the line was getting longer. She slid the plate back to her mate.

"Well then, go and give the woman her food yourself and then feed 'em." He pushed the bowl back, turning around. As far as he was concerned the matter was closed.

"Sango can't feed herself. She can't even sit up!" Kagome frowned, picking up the bowl again and holding it out at the side of Inu-Yasha's head. Just because he was older than she didn't mean he could get out of helping just like everybody else. He was in charge. That didn't give him immunity to work; it gave him the lion's share.

"Man, you humans have frail bodies. Glad my kids and Shippou ain't that pathetic." He smirked.

Kagome glared, setting the bowl down calmly. "SIT!"

WHAM! The beads around his neck glowed and pulled him face first into the dirt. He twitched slightly.

Miroku's face popped into view, world's biggest grin in place. "Inu-Yasha has no sympathy for Sango's plight. I, on the other hand, am more than sympathetic. I would be happy to bring her the nourishment she requires."

"I'm sure you would." Kagome looked around. The only people who were not in line for food by then and not busy were Inu-Yasha, lying face first on the ground, and Miroku. She sighed, handing him the bowl. Miroku's happy grin grew impossibly bigger. He turned around, bowl joyfully in hand - and immediately encountered Sango. He was face to face with the woman, actually.

"I can feed myself." Sango leaned on the sheath of a sword she had found, using it as a walking stick. She knew it was a bad way to treat such a weapon but she didn't really have a choice. Even with it, it was hard to move. She had to hunch over it.

She snatched the bowl away from Miroku. She had her pride after all and being fed like a two-year-old was not something she wanted to experience at her age.

The monk frowned, his fun for the evening drained away. Beyond that she was still hurt and needed to rest. He took the bowl back from her; then, with his other hand, grabbed her arm. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine!" She pulled her arm back quickly. Too quickly. The sheath slipped out from under her and with all her aches it was hard to stay upright. The ground loomed closer, but a pair of clawed hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Cheh. You got guts. But even really tough humans are still human. So stop doing something stupid." Apparently she'd finally been forgiven for almost running over Kagome. Or maybe it was just because she refused to see herself as a 'frail human.'

Sango stared at the half demon. He was hard to figure out. Whether he hated her or wanted her to stay, or whether he thought she was weak or just injured, she couldn't figure out what went through his brain. While she attempted to figure it out, Miroku picked her up, bridal style, somehow managing to hold onto the bowl and not spill a drop.

Sango was not amused. "Put me DOWN!" She squirmed and wiggled, attempting to regain a vertical position. When such did not seem possible, she chose to hit Miroku on the chest several times, while using the most 'colorful' names she could think of.

Inu-Yasha smirked. "What's the matter, Miroku? You newlyweds fightin' already?" The reply he received for his crude teasing was two venomous glares.

Miroku turned, heading into the very hut Sango had come out of and had been sleeping in on and off again for the last two days, Sango still kicking. "Enough already. Do you want to be set down or dropped on your back?" He wouldn't really drop her. They both knew that. But Sango calmed down, allowing her to be carried. He was trying to help her... in a weird, twisted way.

Happy that the woman was capable of compromise at last, Miroku brought her to the mat and gently set her down... then gently set his hand down on her ass.

"JERK!" she screamed, slapping him across the face.

Miroku sighed, putting the bowl down He supposed he deserved that. Still! "Honestly, lady Sango, if you react in such a manner every time I show my affections, we're going to have a very strained relationship."

"If that's how you show your affection, I'd rather not have a relationship, you-" Her hot-tempered words were cut off by a spoonful of broth being shoved in her mouth.

"You have not eaten in several days, I'm sure. Instead of getting into an argument, how about you regain your strength?" His look was passive, showing no propensity one way or the other. He didn't want to fight with a wounded woman, but he was in no mood to take her insults either, no matter how deserved. He got enough from Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

With one last glare she swallowed the bite. Reflexively, her stomach reached to the first food it had received in days and Sango became aware of exactly how hungry she really was. The next bite was eaten without hesitation.

Miroku was good about feeding his patient. Behind a mask of tranquility, however, he was enjoying himself more than any living creature could comprehend. She made the cutest little sounds when she liked how something tasted. A very simple feat, considering both the power required to recuperate and the lack of sustenance she had received for some time now.

It was the fact that she was injured that kept him back. If she was a fighter or just a woman, if she was innocent or had seen more life than even the elderly, it didn't matter because she was hurt. She didn't need seducing right now. He would wait until she was well first.

At the last bite, Miroku scraped the bowl. The spoon was dangled in front of Sango's lips. She opened her mouth, waiting to be fed. Miroku grinned at her charming face. She looked just like a baby bird. But baby birds were much nicer. The spoon changed course, instead landing in Miroku's mouth.

"Hey! I was eating that!" She frowned.

"Would you like to come get it?" His words were slightly slurred. He smiled sweetly, closed mouthed. This was an obvious signal to Sango that the last of her dinner was still within reach... at the price of a kiss.

Sango half pouted, half glared. "Not in your wildest dreams!"

The stew was swallowed in a big show. "Believe me. You don't want to know about my wildest dreams... though lately you HAVE been there." Despite all his promises to himself that he just made, he couldn't resist a little mild teasing. Ah well. The best intentions, he supposed.

"I'm sure she has. With about half a dozen other women." Kagome entered with her herbs, causing Sango to look up. She must have just gotten done with the food line and come straight here.

"Kagome. You wound me. How could you think such of one who is kin to you?"

Kagome sat down next to the mat, prepared to change the dressing on Sango's wounds again. It was either change them often or have them get absorbed into the skin. "It's because you are so close to me, Miroku, that I know you just that well."

"So he treats women this way often?" Sango craned her neck to look at Kagome, who was pulling the bandages off with poised hands. Sango was getting use to the tugging sensation at this point as well as the mild shock from air exposure. She didn't get her wounds treated often.

"Yep. I'm sorry to say it, but you shouldn't feel that special just because he hits on you."

"I see."

"Kagome, stop being so cruel, I beg of you." Miroku did his best to appear wounded. More than anything else he was just worried; many women were put off when they learned of his past history. Or maybe it was his current trend... Whatever it was, certain women developed a distaste for him when they discovered such things... Especially if they learned too much too soon.

Kagome sighed. "He's a good guy though. You're in luck that he volunteered to be your vigilantinel."

"Vigilantinel?" Sango did not like the sound of that.

"Someone to watch you and make sure you don't run. But more than that, someone to help you get settled and make sure you are and feel safe. Miroku helps many women put their lives together in no time."

"I bet he does." Nope. Not going to like this at all.

Kagome finished applying the fresh bandage without another comment about Miroku. It would only be mean. She made Sango promise to get some sleep and told her she'd be back in the morning.

* * *

Sango lay in silence, across from Miroku for a while. He didn't seem interested in talking and she had nothing really to say. She liked quiet times. It let her think.

Ah, but she was really getting sleepy. It had been a long hard day filled with far too many complications and thoughts and new things learned. She decided it was a good time to sleep, save for one small matter - Miroku refused to leave.

Sango settled down against the mat, even letting out a small forced yawn, hoping he would take the hint and go.

But he didn't. In fact, he leaned back against a box that served as a small table in the tiny room, hunched over and closed his eyes as if preparing to sleep himself. Sango was bewildered. He was ready to stay here. Was this part of the "Vigilantinel" thing Kagome had said? "Um... What are you doing?"

"Going to bed of course. It's rather late, you see." Miroku grinned ever so slightly as he sat cross-legged and arms folded. It was uncomfortable, but had slept in worse places.

"But I'm sleeping here now." Sango pointed to the ground.

"So?"

"So should you leave?" To her that was just plain common sense. Men and women didn't share sleeping spaces unless they were family.

"I fail to see why I should vacate my own house. That's my mat you're sleeping on, by the way." Miroku smirked. The punchline of a joke was always the best.

Sango shifted uncomfortably. The thought of all the things this monk would be able to do to her while she slept, still injured, made her feel very uneasy. She looked at Miroku, trying to decide how to handle the situation. The only answer seemed that there must be a better place to sleep. "Um. I think I'd like to move to Kagome and Inu-Yasha's place."

"Really? Okay. Would you prefer to share a room with their two screaming demon-blooded children and adopted son, or with Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who behave like newlyweds even though they're expecting their third child?" Miroku wasn't sure if he should be angered that she was so afraid of him or amused that she really had no way out.

Sango gnashed her teeth together. She was trapped on her stomach with this man! The man that thought her behind was some sort of pillow. Who Kagome had stated was a notorious womanizer.

On the other hand, the prospect of sharing a room with a very happily married couple or three screaming, rambunctious children was not appealing either.

Miroku was finally getting mad at the lack of trust they had built. He shook his head. "Sango, you need sleep. Now you've been here a full night unharmed. Can't you have just a little faith in me?"

Sango grunted, finding him quite funny. But she was too tired to argue about it. If it was his home, then he was right. He shouldn't have to leave. Hoping for the best was all she could do as she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her, Miroku doing the same.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sango recovered from her wounds. She was up and walking around in no time at all. After that her only problem was that she was stuck going everywhere Miroku went. She had found him to indeed be a good person to talk with and relate to, when he wasn't trying to feel her up.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was wherever he walked, he gravitated towards the largest group of pretty girls, all of whom seemed to know him and didn't hesitate to flirt back with him. It irked Sango more then she was willing to admit. She wasn't really sure why. Probably just because they shared a hut... for the moment, she reminded herself constantly.

After about a week of being trapped and desperately worried about Kohaku, Sango decided that even though she wasn't completely healed, now was as good a time to leave as any.

When the sun rose on the next day and Miroku got up, she pretended to still be sleeping. He tried to wake her just once before leaving to get both of them breakfast. Once alone, she waited a moment longer before changing into a black suit of leather armor and slipping out the door. She checked to make sure no was watching her, then took off.

They were in a small mountain range, as she had learned from Miroku. For some reason the location kept them safe from Naraku's prying eyes. Miroku hadn't really had the chance to explain in detail. And he wouldn't get the chance, at least for a while. She might come back here, though, when she had her brother.

Sango made her way to the bottom of the mountain and started down a path she had been told led out of the range. She was sure she could get back to Naraku's lands before nightfall.

She walked for about an hour along the path. It was actually lovely scenery, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was focused on getting back. Then she would sneak in and save her brother.

A streak of red and white appeared before her eyes and knocked her to her feet. "Where do ya think yer goin', eh?" Inu-Yasha glared at her. Behind her and some distance up the path, Miroku was heading her way.

Sango frowned. "I'm sorry. You've all been very good to me but I honestly have to leave!" She ran at Inu-Yasha like she was going to barrel into him. Instead, she jumped up into a back flip and over him. She then ran as fast as she could.

She didn't get far, however. Inu-Yasha was close behind her in no time and grabbed her from behind by the neck. He then pushed her to the ground onto her stomach.

"Inu-Yasha! Don't be so brutal. She's in a confused place at the moment." Miroku frowned, moving to try and extract Sango. He managed to get her out from under Inu-Yasha, but she began to struggle so he held her tightly, trying to calm her.

"Confused place or not, she's putting all of us in danger. We can't fight Naraku in our own home. She's gonna lead him right here. Ya shoulda just left her to get fucked by that miserable demon!"

The words were callous, even for Inu-Yasha, but his family was here living in the feeling of total safety. They were young and untrained and defenseless. Sango was willing to endanger all that over one boy.

Sango looked up at Miroku. He had saved her from Seiryuu? "She's only worried about her brother," Miroku was quick to defend her. He understood her feelings.

"Oh, yeah?" Inu-Yasha grabbed Sango's chin and growled at her. "Listen up. If your brother's dead there ain't nothing you can do about it. And if Naraku wanted to kill him he would have by now. Honestly! You don't even know if he's been alive this whole time."

Sango stiffened. She had been thinking it for a few years now. After all, she hadn't seen her brother since they were separated. But to hear someone else say it...

Miroku held her tight against him. All three of them, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and himself, had discussed the likelihood of this brother still being alive. Never around her, of course, but they all thought that Naraku was not the type to keep someone alive - and able to run - just to keep someone else from doing the same. But to say such to her so cruelly... It was killing her hope.

"No matter what, you shouldn't die with him, Sango." It was all he had to offer. She nodded, face fallen.

She didn't even argue when he picked her up and carried her back. At the village, she ate alone in silence.

Her brother was gone. All gone. She had no one and nothing. When she died there wouldn't be anything left of her family. Everything they'd worked for, all the promises and the death and blood... He'd probably been dead for years. Maybe even that first night. She had done everything and it was no good. She had tried so hard and so long and the things she had done... Why wasn't her will enough?

She refused to cry, which deeply worried Miroku. Granted, she hadn't been big on tears the last couple of days if ever in her life, even in pain. But certainly a death in the family was a cry-worthy offense. Still, he didn't say anything and let her have her space.

Even when she wandered off to be alone at dinner. Even when she went to bed without saying a word at him, not even the words she uttered the most before sleeping as part of some nightly ritual she'd had for years; "Stay away, deviant, good night."

* * *

People were yelling and shouting. The air reeked of blood and smoke. Swords and other weapons could be heard clanging and clashing.

"Sango!" her mother yelled, frantic. "There you are!" Behind her, dust and metal flew. Men were carrying Naraku's banners, but Sango hadn't known that when she was twelve.

Her mother grabbed her by the arm, almost wrenching the young lady off the ground. Hauling Sango into their home, she threw her into a small dresser where ten-year-old Kohaku huddled already. "Get in there with your brother. HURRY!" Their mother quickly locked them in, safe for the moment.

Sango banged on the door, reaching through the small holes in the dresser. She tried to stop her mother from shutting her inside. "But I want to help fight!"

"No, Sango! You have to take care of Kohaku." A man in full armor charged through the door. Sango's mother turned around to face him, covering the dresser as best she could with her own flesh. Kohaku started to whimper, so Sango pulled him to her, keeping his young eyes from such terrible sights.

"I saw the young woman and the brat you brought in here. All of your men are dead. Surrender the pair over and you'll be well treated."

With the sweetest whisper, perceivable over so much death, their mother said good-bye to her children. "No matter what, take care of your little brother."

Without the slightest hesitation, their brave mother pulled a sickle knife out from the folds of her dress. "You can have my babies over my dead body." At that moment the woman who had always been demure became as fierce as a tigress protecting her young to the death. She lunged at him, aiming for his throat.

There was fear in his eyes as he looked at the woman had become feral. It was the fear that saved his pitiful life. He took a step back, and the knife cut into his cheek in a long gash instead.

The soldier tossed her down quickly once she was off balance from missing, something neither had expected to happen. Once pinned, he stabbed her through the heart, shaking. He didn't want her to get back up. He knew he would die if she did.

Sango didn't let her brother watch. It was hard enough for her. She felt something pass away at that moment. Felt it drape itself over the corpse and cry so hard it had to rip out its own heart.

But it wasn't over, not by far. The man inspected the house, finally stopping at the dresser. His hand went through the weak, thin oak, splintering it to pieces. Both children screamed from shock and also the hand that sought them out through the wood. Once they were confirmed to be inside, he opened the door and dragged them out, Sango by her hair, Kohaku by the back of his shirt.

They were brought into a circle with the few other survivors. A man, obviously the leader because he wore the best armor, approached and looked over each of them. "Hmmm. The woman will be fine... But the boy is too young to work well."

Someone shoved Kohaku to his knees and then elbows. The leader raised his sword. Sango screamed when she realized what was happening. She pulled away from the others and jumped over her brother's body, covering him with herself. They had taken her mother, father, and all her friends. Her brother was the only part of her world left. Her brother was everything.

"My brother is a hard worker. Please spare him!" The leader started to lower his sword but kept it just above her neck. He was considering it. Then someone tried to pull her away from her sibling.

'_No! That isn't right! That's not how it happened._'

The man wrenched her free completely. He had no face. It didn't matter who he was. Because the leader didn't care. "Do you want to die too?" the faceless man asked.

_'YES! No... But I can't...! I have to... WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT A FAMILY?'_

The leader changed in appearance and size, suddenly warped. He became Naraku. "I warned you, Sango. It doesn't matter what happened. You're not here now." He raised the sword higher.

_'Not him. You've taken everything else. Not him! PLEASE!!!'_

The blade was brought down in a beautiful, deadly arc. Kohaku's head rolled free of his body, landing at her feet.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

She sat up screaming, covered in a cold sweat. She wasn't completely asleep or completely awake. Being trapped in the world between dream and reality left her dazed and disoriented.

"Sango? Sango, please! Wake up. You're having a nightmare." Miroku held her tightly, trying to be an anchor to reality for her. Frankly, he felt as scared as she seemed to be. It showed in his voice. He didn't know what was happening to her or what she was so afraid of; moreover, he had no clue how to stop it.

"Sango, please wake up." He shook her gently.

She blinked several times in succession, hunching over, clutching her head. She was trembling from a combination of cold sweat and terror.

"Shhhhh. It's all right. It's all right." Miroku's words of concern were soothing, the deepness of his voice caressing her. He held her tightly, like he was trying to absorb the bad dream from her mind through his skin. For the moment she forgot this man grabbed her rear repeatedly and hugged him back.

Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair. Sango got drowsier with every dark tress that he stroked. Miroku then whispered to her velvety words of solace. He calmed her without much effort and the dream and its contents seemed a million miles away.

Sango mellowed completely, wrapped up in his kindness and concern. She relaxed so much, in fact, that she didn't feel her own emotion creeping up on her and the flood of tears began before she could dam them.

Miroku suppressed the urge to stare at this new sight. He had not seen her cry once in the last few days. Still, he held her close, looking away. He gave her both dignity and compassion. No one had seen her this way in a long, long time. Quietly, he was glad she was finally mourning.

The tears raged on like a floodgate that had been broken. Her baby brother, her only tie to this world, the only part of her parents she had left, the one she shared so much life with, was most likely dead.

Sango's tears became horrible wails for a few moments. Then, at last, they slowed. She sniffled a couple times.

Miroku wanted to do more to help her but he couldn't. It would destroy her further for him to interfere so. As she calmed, still clinging to him, he finally looked at her. Even like this she was beautiful, but that was at the back of his mind at the moment. Now he was much more affected by the nervous breakdown she was having.

"I should have died first." It seemed like a month before she spoke up, even if it was just a whisper.

"Do you really believe that, Sango?" His voice rumbled so deeply, Sango could feel the vibrations in her body. It warmed her cold, lonely soul.

She sighed. "No." She turned to look straight at him. "But I promised! He's all I have."

"Sango, between you and me, I'm glad you're alive." He smiled at her sadly.

"But I... I have no family." She berated herself, feeling the tears return. She didn't want to cry right now. She'd just finished crying and had had enough of it!

Seeing her sadness return unwanted, he smiled at her, soft and kind. "Then we are both orphans." He wiped away a single tear from her cheek.

She blinked at him. Miroku had no family? But the way he was with Kagome, she had thought for sure...

"Let's go back to sleep, Sango. You'll feel better in the morning." He leaned back, guiding her to bed, still holding her close. For once his hands were good, despite urges from his body to make her his. He was tired and she had a lot on her mind. This situation called for discretion.

Sango was too tired to even notice he was holding her. She fell asleep in his arms and slept through the night with no more bad dreams.


	4. I Hate the Way I Don't Hate You

Hello again all. I'm back. Miss me? :-) I worked as hard as I could, I swear. I have the grades to prove it! My friends think I've died! Not really, heh. But I did work hard! I hope you like this. As usual the thank-you awards go to my beta readers who keep me from just doing whatever the heck I want, and my beloved, adored, patient, and oh so wonderful editor who puts up with me even though I can be a real brat. I promise no more freaking out on you!

Author's Notes: I resubmitted last chapter. I had reasons. Mainly I picked a word that wasn't what I thought it was and so I had to pick another one. For the sake of consistency, I had to change it. That and I'd never live with myself if I left it alone. It would haunt me forever. NOO!! So the word Vigilante has been replaced with a word from this mountain rebel's own created universal language.

**Vigilantinel**: (noun) _combination vigilant and sentinel._ _A word used to describe a volunteer of the rebels to monitor a new member in the event of that member being a spy; also, the volunteer helps this outsider to settle in and become comfortable in their surroundings._

Okay. Some people have had some questions about my choices and decisions. I do take criticism to heart. I'd like to mention a few things. Sango's been with Inu-Yasha and Co for about a week and a half. The whole time she has been living with Miroku and having to follow him around. She's also in both physical and emotional pain.

When she woke up in my last chapter she was experiencing more of a night terror then a bad dream or nightmare. But that aside, I guess I'll slow down the relationship. I just thought you guys wanted a little romance before chapter six. And personally I wanted to stay under twenty five chapters but okay. n.n Thou willst. Plus I was trying to lighten things up a little. I have this terrible habit of going down drama road in just about anything I write. If I don't take measures... Well, let's just say it gets worse and leave it at that.

Also I feel I owe a little apology for the SOMEWHAT random scene with Koga and Inu-Yasha in this chapter. It's just that I was watching ep. 117. Highly recommended for all Kagome/Inu-Yasha lovers. And I do so love watching Koga and Inu-Yasha's battle of wits (or lack there of).

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha. But so long as I am a member of the rabid fan girls' association we will continue to send death threats to make sure it never goes off the air. (Kidding! There's no rabid fan girls' association. We're still working on getting organized- I mean uhhh...)

* * *

Chapter Four: I Hate the Way I Don't Hate You

* * *

The next morning, Sango quietly detached herself from Miroku before he woke up and slipped out the door. She walked around the edge of the village, reasoning that if she saw Miroku she'd disappear down another route. She didn't want to be near him. Not after that.

She missed breakfast and at lunch just asked Kagome for a plate and went far away from everyone else.

While sitting on a rock away from everyone else, Inu-Yasha caught up to her. He told her that food had run low and some of them would be raiding, including Miroku. And since Miroku was her Vigilantinel, she had to stay in the center of the village and not go far. He also told her he'd bring back information about Kohaku.

That was how Sango found herself sitting on a rock closer to the village, tapping the ground with a stick and bored silly. Inactivity was driving her up the wall. She'd debated asking Inu-Yasha if she could go along on the raid, but having to face Miroku... She shook her head.

She'd been thinking about it all morning, this situation. She wasn't used to people caring about her, not after her family was gone. It confused her. And having to spend all of her time with him... Sango knew she shouldn't feel special. This was probably how he got every other woman here into his bed.

Even so, Sango wasn't sure what Miroku's deal was. But why was she thinking about it so much? This probably was just how he treated everyone female.

Still, she toyed with the idea that it might be admiration, particularly of her figure, but also of something else, something she had no other woman did.

But she had no idea if that were true. She wasn't that special. She was scarred all over. And there had to be better women who were far more interesting with fewer problems in their lives.

Sango sighed. She needed something to do. She hadn't had this much time to think since she was twelve.

She didn't dwell on that thought; she didn't want to remember that day. While she was trying to think of something, anything else, Kagome appeared as a blessed distraction.

The miko was holding the hands of two children, one five-year-old boy and one three-year-old girl, both with silver hair and brown eyes. On her shoulder sat a little fox child.

"Hey, Sango." She smiled at the fighter, sitting down next to her. The three kids took off like a shot to go play. "Don't go far!" Kagome called after them.

Sango smiled back. "They're cute."

"More like rambunctious." Kagome grinned. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Sango shrugged, letting out a sigh. "I don't know. Nothing really. I'm more bored than anything else." She pounded the ground with her stick a couple times. "When are the others getting back?"

"Missing Miroku already?" Kagome teased.

Sango scowled at Kagome in response; the latter jumped back a couple inches, sorry she'd even said it. "Hardly. I'm just tired of having to sit with nothing to do."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Sitting here, waiting around... When I'm with Inu-Yasha I feel I can help him, that I can keep him out of trouble. But staying here..." She shrugged. "I feel helpless and I worry he'll do something stupid and get killed."

Sango's eyes widened. "You fight?" She blinked. There was more to this girl than met the eye.

Kagome blushed. "I have some power. I'm kind of a miko." At Sango's disbelieving stare she went on. "I'm not that great. I haven't had much training."

"Why did you stop? Fighting, I mean." The fighter smiled as the little silver-haired girl walked up, handing them both flowers.

"I haven't. Not really." Kagome placed a hand to her stomach, pressing it over her white blouse. Only then could the slight bulge be noticed. "Once this one is outside and a little bigger I'll continue."

Sango nodded. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they watched the children play. After a few more minutes, Kagome spoke up again. "How's the back? Better?"

"You can take a look if you want." Sango turned her back to the miko and looked over her shoulder. "It's almost healed. Still scabbed where the whip went deepest though. It itches all the time."

Kagome lifted up the back of her shirt a little. There were still long gashes in various crisscross patterns, but only one darker scar spread across her whole back, though quickly fading. Sango wouldn't be unmarred, but she was healing. Kagome let the shirt fall back. "I'm amazed you're recovering so quickly. Most people don't heal this fast."

Sango shrugged. "Occupational hazard."

"It must have been hard, being in the fighting pits."  
  
"The alternative was not an option." Sango shrugged. "Besides, I've always been very strong. I like the fighting. Not so much the killing though."

Kagome nodded. "Listen, I have to go make some rounds on a few other injured around the village. The kids are awful when they have to go with me. Could you watch them?"

Sango gulped. "Umm... I suppose."

Kagome patted her on the shoulder. "Just don't let them smell your fear and you'll be fine." Kagome walked off before Sango could change her mind.

All three kids gathered around the warrioress. "Uh.. Hi. Your mother will be right back. I'll be watching you 'til then so... umm. Just don't go far, okay?"

The trio looked at one another. They nodded. "Get her!" they shouted in unison, before tackling Sango to the ground and tickling her.

* * *

"Okay, ready? Kick!" The three children kicked in unison. "Kick!" They kicked the other foot. "Kick!" And again.

Kagome grinned, clapping her hands. "My little soldiers." She smiled.

Sango looked up, blushing. "I was just... I'm sorry. Should I not have-"

"No no! I think it's great." She waved a hand. "And I'm sure Inu-Yasha will be thrilled."

Sango scratched the back of her head. "It's just I wasn't much older when my father taught me."

"That must have been nice." Kagome looked far off for a moment. "I'm going to get dinner ready then, since you're doing so well. Please continue."

Sango nodded, turning back to the kids. She called for a few more kicks until she was sure they understood. Than she taught them how to throw a punch. "Ball your fist, with your front two fingers, flat. Never wrap your fingers around your thumb. And keep your arm bent just a little, okay." They nodded. After a few calls for punches and minor corrections Sango had them going. It was good practice, and it showed them what to do, so Sango joined in, moving with them.

This was what Miroku came home to.

He smiled. She was just full of surprises. Anyone could fight and fight well. But not many could teach. He smile became a grin as he decided to sneak up on her hot sweaty form.

Sango sensed an approaching danger. It was trying to hide itself but it was still there. She forced herself to relax, even as she felt it reaching for her. If she let on that she knew, whatever it was approaching her might sense her nervousness and change its attack.

When a pair of hands shot out at either side of her head, she reached back simultaneously and grabbed elbows. She then pulled and hunched over, dragging her attacker off balance. She pulled again, lifting up her back and also the thing on it.

Miroku flew over her head and landed on his back with a heavy 'oof' and a rather winded pair of lungs. It didn't help matters when Sango put her foot on his chest, still holding his arms.

The kids clapped.

"That was amazing! Can you do that again?" The fox-child Shippou grinned.

Sango frowned, letting Miroku go. "Are you suicidal? Don't sneak up on me!" She turned around, crossing her arms.

Miroku forced himself to sit up and breathe deeply. "I was just saying hi."

"There are much better ways." Sango continued to frown, not facing him.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Kids, I think dinner is ready. Why don't you go find your mother?"

There was some pushing and shoving and murmurs of food, sprinkled with yays. In seconds they were gone. With a grin, Miroku turned back to Sango. But she persisted in not turning in his direction, refusing to look at him. He sighed. "Sango... Are you at least going to tell me what I did wrong? You've been mad at me all day."

"I'm not mad. I just don't feel like talking, all right?" She dropped her arms to her side, her head falling a little. Still she didn't turn. If anything, he'd guess she was debating running away.

Miroku sighed. "I wish you would. You were screaming and thrashing around for ten minutes last night before you woke up."

"I was what?" This time she did turn to look at him, eyes huge with both shock and doubt. She didn't remember that. All she remembered was waking up with a deep sense of sadness and fear, and then waking up again the next morning with Miroku enfolding her. It was only the fact they were both dressed and she was pretty sure she would have remembered if anything had happened that she didn't start screaming and beating him senseless. She opted instead to leave.

Miroku looked at her, confused. How could she not know or remember her own dream? Especially one so terrifying as that—it had to be memorable. Yet, from the way she was staring at him... No. She didn't remember it at all. Interesting.

With a slight hesitation he resolved to tell her what he remembered of last night. "Last night. Your eyes were open but I'm sure you were dreaming. I was trying to wake you up. Then when finally did you were upse-"

Sango glared at him. It was a look that said that if he valued his life he wouldn't finish that sentence. "I don't remember any of that," she hissed. And she wasn't going to remember it for the rest of her life. She didn't cry. She didn't have nervous breakdowns and she most certainly did NOT sleep in men's arms all night.

Miroku opened his mouth for one short moment before closing it again. He saw her fist balled at her side. He knew the sign. This was better to be let go. Still...

"My apologies. I must have been thinking of something else. But let's say that a certain warrior was very upset about her family and the weight of that finally hit her, leading her to a terribly stressful nightmare event, at which time the monk who was with her became very concerned for her. After helping her to calm down and return to sleep, he woke the next morning to find her quite gone and was immediately worried that she might try to do something to herself-"

"I'm not that dumb!" One more word like that out of him and she wouldn't hesitate to hit him. This whole story was getting on her nerves.

"I never said you were." He shrugged. "I'm worried about you. I know you're strong but I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone. Please. I'm here to talk when you're ready. This is not an offer of pity. Simply an offer." With that Miroku turned and left. He'd said what he needed to say. Let her think about it for a while.

After getting some distance between himself and her, he turned around to study her for a moment more—but only when he was sure she wasn't watching.

He admired her. While he had watched his father die, she had... Well, he wasn't sure of all of it. But she held herself responsible for her little brother. And her mother and father? He didn't know. Even when he had no family he still had Kagome.

But then again, it wasn't exactly fair to mourn through her.

* * *

The next few days Sango was left to her own devices. She walked around the village, talked with Kagome frequently. She'd asked Inu-Yasha about Kohaku, but the leader had said he hadn't found anything yet. He said he'd keep looking but she should be patient.

She'd go to sleep with no one there, but late in the night she'd hear a mild rustling that let her know he'd just entered. When she woke up again in the morning, he'd be gone. She felt alone at night, as though it was now her hut and Miroku had vanished

But everywhere she walked Miroku was nearby. Never in the way. Never a bother. Just close. She would turn to look fully at him, and he'd smile, wave, and walk away. He kept his presence neither irritating nor comforting. And when he was spotted he'd always go away for awhile, only to start again. He would be anywhere watching her, from across the village to on a higher peak of the mountain to three feet behind her. And he was so damned careful not to be unnerving about it.

Sango often wondered if the times she'd spotted him watching her had been on purpose—as though he was trying to let her know he was there. It was like being haunted, but he probably saw it as more like being her guardian angel. Kagome had explain that he was just being, well... vigilant.

Sango wasn't sure how to feel about the whole mess of it. Normally she'd be angry that someone felt the need to stalk her... but he hadn't been exactly wrong in his assessment. Despite everything, she'd thought about it. When that terrible anguish had hit her that night, all she had wanted to do was find her family in the afterlife.

Now, however, the plan was to live, if only to spite Miroku. Show him he'd been wrong after all. And he'd never have to know how close he'd come to the truth.

Sango didn't really believe that. She just told it to herself.

He knew. He'd known from the moment she'd woken up crying. Somewhere deep down, Sango understood that. It was what kept her from beating him to a pulp and telling him to get the hell away from her.

Now she'd been debating going and talking to him. It had to be better than this bizarre arrangement they had going. His last words stayed with her. He was waiting for her to go to him, and not a minute before.

Still, conceding like that and admitting that he was right... She couldn't think of it. Not to him! She'd rather put up with her guardian five steps behind her than tell him he'd been right and she was upset and her whole family died because of her and she didn't deserve to live and-

"Sango! There you are." A smiling male face intruded. There she was. There she WAS?!?! Like he didn't know!

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "What do you want, Miroku?"

He kept smiling. "Testy today, huh?" Sango wanted to wipe the smirk from his face. So what if she'd just been thinking about wanting to talk to him? She'd thought about a lot of things to do and had no intention of doing.

As a matter of fact, how dare he come speak to her after swearing not to! After not speaking to her for days and following her around like some sort of guard dog that had decided she was helpless!

She turned to tell him off but he grabbed her hand. "You looked bored. I was wondering if you wanted to meet some travelers from another tribe not far from here?"

Sango forgot for the moment that she was annoyed in the face of alleviating her boredom. She was more bored than anything else, including irritated at Miroku. It was a boredom that had been growing steadily worse for the last couple of weeks. Having this much time to herself was becoming hazardous to her mental health and any distraction was welcome. Also the thought tantalized her—another group of people like Inu-Yasha's... and located not far from here.

If they were coming here they must be allies. Which meant there were more rebels. Maybe, even, a hundred more villages like this one.

She inhaled deeply. "Okay."

* * *

Miroku happily took her hand only to receive a low growl. He let it go, opting instead to just lead her to where the others would be arriving. When they got closer he realized they were early and it would still be some time before their associates arrived.

But as luck would have it, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were already there and waiting—and arguing. Miroku could guess about what and he kept a snicker to himself. He stopped a few feet away, waiting for one of them to notice they had an audience of two.

"You called WHO already?!" Inu-Yasha was ready to shake the damn woman. How could she do that? She knew how he felt!

"Relax. We need to trade some of these goods for food already and Koga's tribe is very good at hunting."

"Feh. You mean stealing." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's going on?" Sango felt a little like she was eavesdropping, mainly because she was. But also she wanted to understand what was going on.

So she stepped ahead of Miroku and questioned the pair. She thought she was meeting with foreigners to this tribe, not spying on an arguing couple. Miroku, for his part, said nothing, just hung in the background and watched everything play out.

Kagome responded first, turning to Sango as if she'd been there all along and smiling at her. "We got more goods than food this time. So what we usually do is trade with the leader of a wolf demon tribe called Koga."

"You mean the bastard that keeps sniffing your butt."  
  
"SIT!" WHAM. Kagome frowned, thoroughly embarrassed. Did he have to put it that way? She coughed twice, turning to Sango. "He means... Koga has a little crush on me."

Inu-Yasha pushed himself up. "Little nothing. He's still mad you chose me over him."

Kagome was about to yell at him again but right then, Koga himself arrived. "Oi! Kagome. You called about the food?" He grinned, stepping up to her slowly. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles. "That does it."

Kagome grabbed his arm, roughly, though Inu-Yasha barely noticed. "Do you want your kids to go hungry?"

The half demon glowered. "Fine." Inu-Yasha took a few more steps and held out his hand. Koga did the same and the two clasped arms. The grip immediately tightened.

"Feh. Hey, wolf breath. How are ya?" He forced himself to smile as he rigidly patted the leader of the wolf tribe on the shoulder. Well, it wasn't so much patting as hitting. Neither of them let go of the other's arm.

"Just fine, dog face. How's Kagome? She miss me?" Koga also plastered on a grin of his own. He squeezed Inu-Yasha's forearm harder, if that were possible.

Inu-Yasha's grasp tightened in reflex. He wasn't going to get one-upped, even in a handshake. "She's fine. Having our third," he gloated, leaning in closer this time with a genuine smirk. Of course he was going to gloat. Koga was his largest rival for Kagome. He'd almost lost her to the wimpy wolf. But she loved him. And she was having his children.

"Really. How'dja talk her into that one, eh?" Koga was ready to rip his head off. HIS Kagome having another one of those quarter-mutt bred children. And he was gloating about THAT? Koga wished Kagome would just wise up already.

Outwardly they were both nice and polite and friendly, just as two leaders should be. But Kagome and Miroku could see (and even Sango could sense) the angry jolts cracking and popping around the two. They leaned in closer to each other, arms shaking from the force of both grips.

"Now about that food." Kagome stepped up, placing her hands on both men's shoulders. "We've got a lot of money and silk but apparently the food had already been sent off by the time we got there. Think you could help?"

Koga took both Kagome's hands in his, completely forgetting his arm-wrestling competition with Inu-Yasha. "Easy. Just show me whatcha got and I'll see what my tribe can do for ya."

Inu-Yasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close, hands slipping out of Koga's grasp. "Think you could do it without touching her? Huh?" Koga ground his teeth.

Kagome calmly detached the arm from her person. "This way." She led Koga off.

Inu-Yasha blinked for a second before following after. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Nowhere alone with Kagome, he'd see to that!

Sango shook her head. Well, that had been interesting. She covered her hand with her mouth, her body shaking a little.

Miroku blinked, looking over at the warrioress. He smirked. She was trying not to laugh. He grinned at her. He knew then that he wanted to see it, wanted to make her laugh completely. "I'm amazed. Inu-Yasha must finally be maturing." He turned to a now surprised Sango, whose eyes still danced with laughter trying to escape. "Usually he would have started a fist fight by now."

It was just a small snicker at first. Her brow knitted together as her eyes closed. The sound grew and grew until it was a tiny, almost inaudible, laugh. To Miroku it was like a small bell being shaken and he watched as she doubled over, still covering her mouth, her whole frame alive with laughter.

Miroku couldn't help but feel a pride of some sort. He didn't know why. She just always seemed so somber and so... alone. Hearing her laugh like this... He didn't know.

Once she'd finally calmed down she took a deep breath and pulled her hands away from her mouth. She was still smiling and her cheeks were flushed.

"Let's go," she said.

They were the nicest words she'd ever said to him. And even though he hadn't known her long he understood what she meant. She wasn't saying, _I'm bored, let's go find something else to do_.

She was saying, _Maybe you'd make a good friend after all_.


	5. Rain Deep in the Heart

Hello all! YIKES! I've been gone a while. See, I'm in my fifth (and hopefully, final) year of college. For those of you who don't know what that means I'll explain. Imagine your worst teacher in high school and multiply him by five. Then have said teachers believe that his class is the only one that matters and should be the only one you're taking at the time. Have said teachers all assign you a 'month worth of work' project every week plus one great final project that hangs over your head until December where you get to panic about it for two hours. You're drinking ten cups of coffee a day despite hating the stuff and when you can get a full hours sleep, you're lucky. Now add in friends that want to speak to you at the worst moments, a mother that's mad cause she's paying your bills and your not perfect, two head colds, migraines and a sever lack of any protein.

This is my life ladies and gentleman. And I am thankful for Thanksgiving... break. Hopefully my next update won't take as long. But for a hint, I like reviews from you guys. It inspires me to write more, quickly. And if I hurry I should get another chapter out before the end of Christmas break. Hey, I would have had this one out sooner but finals struck like lightning. I'm still trying to catch up on the sleep dep.

I hope everyone likes this chapter. It might seem like I'm going a little sideways with Sango, but remember... She a strong woman and everything that entails. Kind and proud. Strong and defensive. I try to incorporate all of that when I write about her. Else she'd be Inu-Yasha, human and female. (ACK! It's Inu-Yasha 1/2!)

* * *

Chapter Five: Rain Deep in the Heart

* * *

Piddip-piddip

Sango pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she shivered.

Drip…. Drip…. Piddip

She curled her legs under her body; Anything to keep warm. The rain fell harder to the ground, mocking her pitiful attempts to thaw her frozen limbs.

Piddip piddip piddip piddip drip drip drip

Wasn't Miroku supposed to be back by now?

Drip.…... _Driiip_.…... **Driiiiiiip.**

"Dammit!" Sango slammed her fist in the ground. It had been raining since he left four days ago. Sango reminded herself that she didn't care if he made it back or not. But the information he was getting for her… Well. He had to come back soon right?

Miroku had set off for her sake, to find news about Kohaku for her. She could still remember his solemn face when he left. She remembered his words like he'd just said them. "I won't come back until I find something. I promise." "Kagome keep watch over her for me?" "Don't leave the village, at least until I get back. Please, Sango?"

PiddipPiddipPiddipPiddip

After a day and a half, Sango began to wonder if Miroku would ever find anything. Inu-Yasha had mistaken her far off look for one of worry. 'Don't worry. He ain't stupid enough ta get himself killed.'

Sango knew that. She didn't need the reminder. Of course Kagome had to reply. 'But he did promise and you know Miroku. It could be that the only information is in Naraku's camp.'

'Aww come on. You don't think he'd actually do something THAT dumb do ya?'

Kagome just looked at Sango.

Piddip piddip piddip drip splash

Kagome's words were the smallest doubt placed in her head. It didn't help that this morning Inu-Yasha finally sent out a search party for him. Miroku would have returned. Miroku would have gotten in touch. Miroku would have sent a message.

Yet there was nothing. Not a word. Not a sign. And it wouldn't stop raining.

Sango's mind kept filling with images, against her will, of Miroku's body lying mangled somewhere, holding a last message to her. No he was stronger than that. That wouldn't happen.

Then again she'd only known him for a month. She'd never seen him fight, not once. It was probably easy for even one of Naraku's cronies to twist him in half and throw him into a hole in the ground never to be seen or-

She needed to get out of this hut and out of this place and get something to do. She was really far too bored and everyone seemed to go out of his or her way to keep her from having anything to occupy her attention.

She'd tried to clean Kagome's tent, not that she was very good at household work, but it was something. Inu-Yasha had kicked her out. She'd offered to teach the kids again and Kagome (with a hint of reluctance) said she was their mother and she missed them. She'd offered fighting lessons, help hunting, fishing, gathering herbs and food. She'd been shot down left and right every time.

Dripdrip piddip-piddip splash PIDDIP drip piddip

The sun had either set or started to. The rain had a cold chill that gave the village a certain lethargic feel. It made odd harmony with the knowledge there was nothing more to be done.

CRAAAAASH

"We found him!! Inu-Yasha get Kagome quick!!!!"

Sango didn't even hesitate to throw the door open. Men rushed in carrying Miroku on their backs. Kagome right behind with her medicines. Inu-Yasha had started to follow. "Please. Watch the kids, Okay?" Inu-Yasha just nodded. He was gone back out the door in a jump.

Miroku was pale; his skin looked clammy. Kagome pressed her hand to his forehead. "He's burning up. Miroku! What happened?" Sango just stood there. What should she do? She backed further up until she was against the thin wall of the tent. She was cursed. That was it. Everything she touched it seemed. Everything that got near her. Anything she'd started to care about... It was always dust and ash in the end.

"San... go..." He looked right at her. He was conscious again.

"Miroku what was it! Was it the insects? How many?" Kagome tried to get his attention; get him to focus on a treatment.

"Sango... I.. I have to... T-tell... you."

No. Not for her. She wasn't worth misery or getting hurt over. She wasn't a reason to die for. He should tell Kagome how to treat. Not her. Not her. And yet- "Is he.. Kohaku is..."

"No." He licked his lips. "He… lives." With that he turned to Kagome, his voice raspy and fading with each word. "Message. Pocket. Bees… Fif… teen." His eyes closed, face falling to the side.

Sango practically jumped on Kagome. "What did he mean by that. Miroku wake up!" She looked at how still he was and backed up again. "Is he...?"

"No. Not yet. I think he left a message for you though." She was already mixing herbs; her hands only shaking slightly. She was afraid. Sango could see it. She realized what had the immensely talented healer so afraid that even her sure and steady hands would shake.

Kagome might not even be able to help him.

Sango couldn't stay there another minute. She couldn't watch him lie next to death knowing that he wouldn't be there now if he'd never met her. If he'd never made her that promise.

It wasn't until she felt the rain on her face she realized she was outside.

"I never asked him to go. He didn't have to. He shouldn't have. He's such a-"

"Fool?" Inu-Yasha startled her. "Ya woke up Sora screaming in the rain like that."

Sango regarded Inu-Yasha as having some sort of grudge against her. He must have because every time she saw him he looked ready to pick a fight with her and this time was no different.

She turned away from him and took a step. "Tell your daughter I'm sorry and please go back to sleep. It won't happen again."

"Hey. Sango. Miroku does what he wants because he feels it's the right thing to do." The hanyou crossed his arms. "The idiot is to damned moral for his own fucking good. So just let it go already, okay? Just hope he gets better." Inu-Yasha marched back off to his tent.

Sango started to shiver. She needed to get out of the rain. "Ya comin in er not?" He humphed. "I ain't puttin up with ya if ya catch cold." She hesitated one moment before running inside.

* * *

When she stepped in the hut, Inu-Yasha immediately thrust a piece of paper into her hand. "Miroku had it. It's fer you."

Sango nodded. She'd never really learned how to read, but she could make out some of it. And after looking the letter over a few times, she could tell what it was saying.

'_Dear troubled Sango,_

_First of all, your brother is alive. If your reading this then I couldn't make my way out of Naraku's fortress without trouble. I know you probably think me a fool for going there, but the information I sought was there and there alone._

_A rumor has spread that you have died, killed in an explosion caused by rioters. Naraku seems to believe for the most part that you are dead. Some suppliers of information have told me that the boy kept in the deepest dungeon by the name of Kohaku has been moved. No one is sure where, though there are many theories. I'm going to give you this message and start checking some of the believed places._

_I'm not done looking yet... No matter what._

_Miroku'_

Sango held the note close in her fist. It wasn't fair. Her brother may very well be safe while the man that had shown her more kindness then anyone in her life lay dying. And for what? To tell her she worried in vain? That she was a selfish little brat that didn't deserve the nurturing he lavished on her? She just knew there was no way to repay him for this.

* * *

"Sango wake up." The older girl opened her eyes to find Kagome's face in front of hers. She backed up just a little startled. Had she dozed off?

She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She tried to look outside and see the time.

"Feh. I'd hardly call it sleeping. Ya came in and sat in the corner where ya shivered until you passed out for an hour." Inu-Yasha laid flat on a mat between his children, arms crossed above his head.

"Be nice Inu-Yasha. I suppose this blanket threw its self on Sango?" Kagome's eyebrow arched as she smirked. The hanyou just scoffed, rolling to his side to face away. "I'm done with Miroku, but he needs to be watched tonight."

Sango froze. "I.. Um... I don't... That is I really-"

"So I'm going to stay with him but I want to get some sleep. I was wondering if you minded a roommate for the night. And we can take turns." Kagome thought Sango's reluctance was from not knowing anything about ministering to injuries.

If only she knew how worried Sango was that she'd jinx Miroku to his death.

* * *

But it didn't look like there was a way out of this... And she owed him. "Alright." She gave in.

Sango immediately started moving things around to make a bed for Kagome. Miroku's hut wasn't that big and everything was so cold with the rain in the air. Sango wondered if it would ever stop.

"It's very easy. I already heated up the water in the bowl. If he starts to stir, take the towel off his head and soak it in the water. Ring it out once and put it back, okay?"

Sango just nodded at Kagome's instructions. She already knew how to treat a fever. Lots of Naraku's warriors would get infected wounds. Sometimes they survived; sometimes they didn't. Sango herself had been bed ridden once.

She'd tried to remember the last time she'd taken care of someone. He was a warrior like her, but she hadn't really known him. He was supposed to die in the ring. Instead he won but not without many injuries. He had made it back to the holding pen but hadn't lasted the night.

Sango banished the memory to the back of her mind. Miroku was not that stranger.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me if he's getting worse or if you really need to rest, alright?" Kagome had pulled out a blanket and was already fast asleep.

Sango suddenly found herself alone with two sleeping persons, one of which was counting on her to save his life. She took a deep breath and grabbed the towel, doing as Kagome had instructed her.

As she put it back, Miroku's brow creased. "Ugh.. F... father."

"Shhhh." Sango gently dabbed his head with the cloth.

"Mm. Sango." His eyes cracked open for a moment, and Sango wondered if he was awake. But he looked far to muddled to know where he was, let alone that she was there. It was a fever dream. His eyes slowly shut again, this time into a serene and peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Miroku finally opened his eyes. Frankly, he was surprised to be still alive. He knew he'd been trying to get back to the others when he'd been attacked.

Naraku bred poisonous bee demons under his control since the wind tunnel curse had first been administered to his grandfather. Now at least one always flew with Naraku's monsters. The ones he sent to attack, anyway. Occasionally they'd even spy for the warlord.

The sky had been filled with minor demons and the bugs. He knew he'd been caught leaving the camp. He had managed to defeat most of the monsters and lose the rest and he was heading back when he couldn't move anymore and then everything was black.

He must have been closer to the mountain then he realized if the others found him and brought him back.

He looked to his side and saw Sango sleeping, sitting up, a large bowl of water to her side and a towel hanging between her fingers.

His tender nurse.

How easy would it be just to reach around and take another feel? But he couldn't! She was sleeping so peacefully and she just abhorred his method of showing affection. She had obviously helped save his life, staying up for hours just to make sure he didn't meet his maker one day sooner. He would be lower then scum if he grabbed her rear now.

So he reached up and gave her breast a good squeeze.

"EEEE!!" **SMACK**! Sango woke up, realized what was happening to her and smacked Miroku all in record time. She glared down at him. "Just when I think it's safe to trust you."

"My hand slipped, I swear." His throat was dry; he found it hard to speak up. But he gave his most innocent and charming look. Sango watched him critically. She grabbed a small glass of water and helped him sit up enough to drink.

"My thanks, Sango. It would seem I owe you my life." He smiled, reaching his hand around her waist to better sit up. His hand landed on her derriere as soon as his throat was no longer dry. After all, she was awake now.

And for his endeavor he received a matching fist-print on the other cheek.

Kagome came back just as Miroku finished his groping and Sango started her slap. She dropped everything she'd been carrying and kneeled down next to Miroku.

"You're awake! Thank god! I thought you'd died!" She hugged her brother-figure tight, nearly strangling him. "If you EVER do that again I'll kill you."

"Kagome!" He gasped. "Air?"

She immediately released him. "I'll make some tea. You be good to Sango. She barely slept last night. Hands off, got it?"

Miroku nodded, watching as Kagome immediately ran back out the door telling anyone she passed that Miroku was alive and well. Miroku smirked.

"Well... I'm glad you're okay." She started to get up but Miroku's hand shot up, beseeching her not to. Not yet.

"Is it true? Did you stay with me _all_ night?"

Sango, who again moved to sit next to Miroku, pulled her hand back and shrugged. "Yes... Well... How could I not after you went to so much trouble? You wouldn't have been there if not for me and-"

"It wasn't trouble. I wanted to bring you good news." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I haven't yet. Did you get the letter?"

Sango blinked. "Huh? Yes. And I read it. You don't have to go back out. If my brother isn't trapped in Naraku's dungeon then..." She looked down at her hands, wringing her fingers together. "Well... there's a chance he's fine. I'll find him. But you shouldn't have to-"

"I want to. And you shouldn't have to look alone." There was a silence between them for a long moment. "Kagome isn't my sister. I'd mention that once to you. But we act like it don't we?"

At her nod, he continued. "We're from the same village she and I." Miroku looked up to the roof and smiled to himself. "She was the first girl I asked to marry me." When Sango's face grew increasingly enraged, he quickly amended his statement. "Of course at the time I was only six and she was three."

He turned to look at her. "Kagome and I were neighbors. We grew up together. But our village was destroyed by Naraku. We are all that's left."

As he continued he drifted further and further away from the here and now, wrapping himself up inside the memory. "We saw a ghost of a beautiful woman and followed her for days. She led us here where we met Inu-Yasha and with a few mishaps... started to live here.

"We were saved by that ghost, as were many other orphaned children. But this place heals all wounds with time. And as the founders, Kagome and I like to speed that process alone. Her, the physical wounds and I, the spirit."

He turned to Sango and smiled. "I guess I was rushing things with you."

Sango stared down at her lap, pausing for a moment. It was time to finally say something. It had been long enough. "I'm orphaned from my village... as well. By Naraku. I watched my mother die in front of my eyes. My father died protecting all of us. They wanted to kill Kohaku too but I wouldn't let them. My mother told me to protect him and I-"

"You did everything. I'm sure he's safe." That was false hope and he knew it. With Naraku, Kohaku may be gone forever. "Your mother would have wanted you to live."

"I know. I'm just... so.."

"Alone?" He supplied. She nodded and he reached out to pat her arm comfortingly. A kind and friendly gesture. "I promise. I won't go anywhere until you don't feel so forlorn anymore." Sango nodded.

"Thank you, Miroku." And she leaned down and hugged him. And he, being the occasional gentleman, hugged her back letting her know that she had a reason to continue living. Her freedom.


	6. Friendship Set on Fire

Hi! Wow that was quick. I just sat down and the words flew off my fingers. ANYhoo. I think I worked out this chapter pretty well. Soon I might actually be able to squeeze in some romance. Does that sound like fun? (smiles) But I've got to stop ending my chapters so introspectively and end with some evil cliffhangers. (insert evil laugh here) Not much else to say. Oh! Thank you, reviewers! Your comments pushed me on even when I wanted to give up cause someone read over my shoulder while I was working and laughed at me.

And to the question is Miroku still a virgin... (She gets out a public relations speaker.) I'm appalled that anyone would ask that. I should think that the answer is obvious and so will not dignify it. (He's not.) Quiet, you!

Disclaimer: (Ahem) Inu-Yasha is the product of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and Adult Swim. I in no way own or have ever owned Inu-Yasha. The Methods of the Heart by Fanfic Connoisseur are my work and my property but not the characters contained within. WOOHOO! I got through that whole thing without cracking a joke... Wait. Is this mic still on? Uh...

* * *

Chapter Six: Friendship Set on Fire

* * *

After Sango had revealed her past to him, she and Miroku had begun chatting casually. She told him how her father was a mercenary that retired after hurting his leg and how he taught her all he knew about fighting. He had told her about how his mother had died in childbirth and his cursed hand—how it would swallow him up one day. They talked of other things as well but for the first time in two months he felt as though Sango were letting him into her life.

A few days of pleasant conversation later, it was sometime around mid-morning that Miroku lost sight of Sango. He had a question about a minor detail he wanted to ask her, and so set out to find her, wondering vaguely where she'd gotten off to.

As he wandered about looking here and there, he passed the women making dinner. Kagome, spotting him, immediately volunteered him to get them more firewood from the wood shed. He attempted to petition against it, citing his opposition to such strenuous work, but there was no getting out of the task.

He sighed. Kagome was truly relentless.

**SPLASH.** _giggle_

Miroku's ears perked up. He knew that laugh. He heard it very rarely, but he knew it.

Instead of heading into the woodshed and getting the wood like he was supposed to, he turned to look off the cliff side, at the bottom of which he knew there was a small waterfall.

Vaguely, a whispered conversation between Kagome and Sango came to mind. Something about bathing. And somewhere in the back of his head he remembered Kagome telling him that if tried to spy on any of the women of the village while they were washing again there would be hell to pay on the back of his head, courtesy of Inu-Yasha.

He had an almost perfect six-month record—of not getting caught at least.

It was very public here. He could be spotted. He would be missed if he didn't bring back the firewood soon.

He casually pushed some brush aside and sure enough, there was Sango, swimming a little downstream of the waterfall.

And she was naked.

In the last couple of months, with living arrangements being as they were and the platonic relationship he had with Sango being on rocky ground at best, he had started to (more by necessity then choice) regard her as he did Kagome—like a sister.

In all the time he'd known her, he'd only spied on Kagome once; she'd been thirteen and while he hadn't regretted it then, as he got older he'd started to regret it.

This was, inexplicably, quite different.

He watched, transfixed, as she dove under the water and resurfaced, gasping to bring more air into her lungs, causing her chest to heave. Her body was taut, like a bowstring, every muscle humming with strength. Yet she was so relaxed and...content; there was no other word for it.

He knew he should have stopped peeping by now. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, he knew that. Since Kagome's threat, he had learned to regard a nude female form as one would look upon the sun: glance briefly and turn away. Somehow his brain wasn't getting that message. He couldn't seem to force himself to stop watching Sango.

Her body was tanned lightly and very long, almost skinny, but there was an unquestionable athleticism to her appearance, a rhythm to the curves of her form. Her hair was almost auburn as it fanned out in the water; yet when it clung to her body like a second skin, it was as dark as obsidian.

He had to stop himself from falling off the side of the cliff when she dove in the water, revealing those ever so long legs to the air, and without question, that perfect ass. And as she rose out of the water, he watched her sigh softly, floating along on her back.

He never knew his Sango was a water nymph in disguise.

She had to be. Though he was certain she hadn't seen him – his head was still attached – he felt like she was enticing him to dive in. And oh, how he wanted to. It was a short path down the hill and then into the water and he could just touch her, even just her arm, to make sure she was real and that he hadn't hit his head somewhere between the cooking area and the wood shed and was now hallucinating.

"Miroku—"

"GAH!" The monk in question had to shove his hands into the dirt to keep falling forward and, without a doubt, to his death. Not necessarily from the fall, but certainly from Sango strangling him.

He quickly got to his feet and turned around to regard Inu-Yasha, incidentally also taking a few inching steps away from the cliff edge. Six months. Six long months of barely taking peeks at women. Kagome had finally started to trust him around water. "Oh Inu-Yasha! I'll bring the legs—logs—in a moment. Please ask Kagome to forgive the delay."

"Uh-huh. What were you doing?" Inu-Yasha knew better than to take what Miroku said at face value.

"If you carry a few logs as well the task will soon be complete!" Miroku attempted to usher Inu-Yasha away but the hanyou pushed past him to look for whatever Miroku had been watching.

It didn't take him long. "Hey, lecher." He looked away, uninterested. Kagome was the only woman for him. "What did Kagome tell you about spying on girls takin' baths?" Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles at his side.

Miroku started backing up very slowly.

The monk turned to run but barely got a step before Inu-Yasha grabbed the collar of his robes. "Don't I get ta beat you up now?" Inu-Yasha frowned for a moment. "Nah. I got a better idea. Hey, SANGO!"

Oh shit! This was so much worse! Miroku would rather have taken his chances with Inu-Yasha.

"I caught someone spying on ya. A certain monk friend of ours."

"He WHAT!" was the shriek that came from below. In minutes she had pulled on her clothes and scrambled up the cliff path.

When she got there, eyes lit with fury, Inu-Yasha grinned. "He's all yours, Sango." The half demon thrust the fist containing Miroku towards Sango.

But all he held was the collar of empty robes.

Sango actually growled. "Miroku...!" she hissed. She knew he was nearby. "When I catch you. I'll...! I'll! ARGH!" She couldn't even think of a curse that would fit this situation. "Death won't come too fast! You understand me!" She huffed again and stomped off to lunch.

Miroku let out a silent sigh of relief from his hiding place down the mountain. He couldn't stay there long; Inu-Yasha would sniff him out. Climbing partly down a cliff in sheer desperation was hardly safe. Perhaps it was for the best if he missed lunch and dinner today. She needed some distance from the event. Give her time to cool off.

'Some time next year should be safe,' he thought sourly.

* * *

Sango didn't really eat her lunch so much as stab at it multiple times. Everyone at the other tables avoided her, even Kagome, as she muttered dark curses under her breath and attempted to kill her food. Hardly any of it made it to her mouth. When she finally pushed her bowl away and stood up, she was still fighting mad and crimson-faced.

Early during her stay, Kagome had managed to think up a solution before Sango was thrown out of the village for her destruction tendencies. She had filled a burlap sack with sand, tied it off, and painted a face on it with grease. Sango could hang it outside the village and practice on it until she felt a little calmer.

Sango said nothing, just took the bag of sand and left. She tied it to a tree just out of the village, then began to beat it senseless. But that wasn't quite adequate this time, so she added a couple sticks tied together with rope hanging from the same spot at the bag to make it look like a body. It helped her exercise but it didn't make her feel better.

So she imagined it wearing purple robes. She started to feel much better.

She couldn't believe he'd watched her! She gave the dummy a hard punch in the face.

Of all the low things to do. She kicked it in the side.

She didn't get it. She gave him an inch and he took it a mile. And why her of all people? If he was that desperate to spy on a naked girl, shouldn't he at least pick someone pretty? She mentally shrugged. It was probably just availability.

The dummy received a series of punches and kicks in perfect rhythm. She cursed herself for getting this out of shape. It had only been an hour and she was winded.

She gave a low snarl at the dummy as she barreled into it, punching vigorously, taking out her rage on the mock-up of an opponent. Finally, almost out of energy, she punched it again half-heartedly before grabbing on for stability as she caught her breath.

"Here. You look thirsty." Miroku held out a water flagon to the exhausted Sango.

She took it graciously. "Thank you." She took a couple sips then let it fall to the ground, crouching down and sweeping her leg in a half circle in an attempt to knock Miroku's legs out from under him.

If she wasn't tired and he hadn't been expecting it, he would have landed flat on his face. Instead he leapt a couple feet back. "Still mad, I take it?"

"Mad? MAD!" She jumped up and into a kick, landing where Miroku would have been if he hadn't moved out of the way. That was, without question, a warning shot. She seethed as she frowned up at him. "I passed mad halfway through lunch, Hoshi-sama."

He winced a bit. But the title was fair after what he did. "It was a compulsion that was wrong of me, Sango. And I apologize." He smiled sweetly, adding sincerity as he spoke. He moved his head six inches to the left and her fist hit the tree trunk behind him.

That had not been a warning shot. That had been fast thinking and a lucky dodge. Miroku noted how she certainly had her second wind now. And he had thought it would be safe because she would be too tired to fight him. It was very true what they said about a woman scorned.

"It's not enough, Miroku." She twisted around to hit him again but he was getting used to the pattern, so he grabbed her wrist and threw her forward, using the energy she'd put into the punch. It didn't knock her off her feet but she did have to force herself to halt and turn around.

"Please. Sango. Let's not fight." He frowned.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why? Because you know I'll win?" She spun, putting momentum into a very powerful roundhouse, which he barely managed to duck under. But she followed it up with an upper cut he didn't see coming, knocking the wind out of him briefly. Not good in a fight.

She hesitated for a second, not completely expecting to hit. Shaking it off, she went for a cross punch to his face, but he caught her arm instead and twisted it around her back in no time.

"Yes. You'll win, Sango. You're stronger than me. But that's not why we shouldn't fight," he whispered in her ear while he held her in an arm lock, subdued and close to his body.

She didn't like the proximity and began to struggle. "Let me go!" And he did. Mentally, she criticized herself for being so out of shape that she didn't even dodge such a simple counter attack.

Miroku tapped his chin, trying to think of something he could offer her to make up for this. As tempting as it was, he doubted she wanted an offer to see him naked in return. Just as her fist was balling up, a thought occurred to him and he momentarily wondered why he hadn't considered it before. "If you're willing to accept both my apology and my promise that it will not happen again, I could show you the history of this mountain?"

How many nights had she asked Kagome about their people over dinner? All she ever got were partial answers in bits and pieces since small children rarely ate food without a fuss. What he had overheard was being used against her. But the temptation was far too great. She looked at him carefully. He'd better keep that promise, though.

"All right."

* * *

Miroku wasted no time in fulfilling his end of the bargain, leading Sango off in a direction she'd never been. Before she could ask any more he'd started telling her about how Koga first crossed paths with Kagome and how she and Inu-Yasha were still "flirting," if you could call arguing back and forth flirting. After that it didn't take much to start a conversation going.

"So your father didn't teach just you and your brother to fight?"

"No. He taught anyone willing to learn how to defend themselves. Even when it was outlawed to teach others attack techniques." She shrugged. "Kohaku was never very good at it though. He'd always get so scared when I'd come at him and back down." She smiled sadly.

"Do you think that's why your village was overrun? Because of the teaching?"

Sango shook her head. "No. They went through every house and smashed things. Even valuable things. They were trying to find something." She shrugged. "It's hard to remember."

Before her face could become overcast with sadness, Miroku grabbed her wrist. "We're almost there." He pointed ahead.

"Where are we going anyway?"

Miroku smiled secretively. "I'm taking you to meet the forgotten."

Sango sighed. That was hardly an answer.

It wasn't long before he stopped. Sango stared at the sight before her. It was some kind of mass grave! It bulged out of the earth like a large hill and several grave markers and stones had been placed around it. At the very top was a large stone which read 'Gone but never forgotten.' Miroku recited a prayer as he bent his head over the grave site.

"These are the forgotten. We're fairly sure they had a name once but we don't know what it was. They lived here a long time before Kagome and I came. Even before Inu-Yasha.

"They were a spiritual and peaceful people. But the times they lived in were anything but, and an evil dragon claimed this land as his own and demanded they pay tribute to him. But they had nothing, so the demon dragon slaughtered them.

"Before they died they put a sanction on this mountain. Any who wish freedom from being hunted by evil things are safe here."

"But... That would be nearly impossible. One ill thought towards someone else and you'd be forced from this place."

Miroku nodded, walking down the path they had been on. "Correct. But that changed when she came. Her name was Midoriko."

He stopped in front of small stone building completely sealed off. It looked just big enough for a single person to sit in. "When Naraku came into this world she stood against him. She finally fell in the battle against him and came here, where she would have starved to death. Instead she meditated and changed this place. Those who fight to stop Naraku's evils are welcome here and may live in safety."

"So that's why you're able to hide from Naraku here?" Miroku nodded, passing both graves and heading along yet another path that led even higher up the mountain. Sango wasn't sure higher was possible. They were already so high.

"But Naraku can still send in people that hate him yet are under his control. Once they're past our wards they can do us damage. So new arrivals are watched very closely for about a week to a month."

"Which is why I wasn't allowed to leave at first."

Miroku scratched the back of his head. She was really catching on to their way of life fast. "Normally when someone is brought into the camp, we stop at some safe location and check for any forms of control." He looked at her. "I... We didn't have time with you."

She crossed her arms. "Is that why I'm confined to the village most of the time... and no one ever wants my help?"

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Actually... I thought you could use the time to think things over."

Sango stopped, turning him around to glare daggers at him. "You mean the reason I've been bored out of my mind is because you told everyone not to ask me to help?"

"Oh look, we're here!" Miroku half-jogged the rest of the way to a small alter on which an urn had been placed.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sango went to catch up to him but he'd quickly lit a candle, which he set at the base of the altar, and started reciting the same prayer for the dead. Sango grumbled, letting him off for now.

When he finished he turned back to her. "This is where Kikyo's ashes rest. She was also a priestess and she once loved Inu-Yasha. But Naraku saw her only as a means to an end. This was about fifty years ago... When he started to create his little family like Kanna. Kanna told him that a child by Kikyo might protect him from death. So he ordered her to be his wife. Kikyo refused, professing her love for another.

"Naraku did not take this refusal kindly. He tricked Inu-Yasha and cursed Kikyo. He made Inu-Yasha believe that Kikyo wanted to be with Naraku and was plotting Inu-Yasha's demise. His curse upon Kikyo was to kill Inu-Yasha when he came near her or die herself."

Sango looked at the altar. "Then… She chose death?"

Miroku sighed heavily. "Yes. She tried to get away first. She thought here might be safe. Finally she bound Inu-Yasha to a tree and made this mountain safe from all deception. In time, all lies are revealed here."

"And all wounds healed." She smiled slightly.

Miroku returned her smile in kind. "Has anyone ever told you, you have the memory of a steel trap?" He started back down the mountain and towards the camp. "Kikyo died by saving Inu-Yasha but she's still around. She was the woman Kagome and I followed."

"A ghost?"

"That's the theory. She brings orphaned children back here to be safe. But no one over the age of twelve has ever seen her."

Sango stopped, counting back in her head. "So... Maybe... if I'd been younger... or died in the raid on my village my brother-"

"Don't. Don't say that." Miroku had stopped a few steps in front of her. He thought she'd finally gotten past this suicidal notion. Didn't she understand that her death wouldn't have changed anything for the better? Her life was precious. How could she... How could ANYONE think so little of herself?

"But it's true, isn't it?" She looked down.

He wanted to turn around and hold her; drive out her demons; make her understand. He wanted to force out her pain like it was a living thing that possessed her and then she would stop talking like this. Her dying wouldn't have changed anything except to put her in a shallow grave!

And they... would have... never met.

He took a deep breath and turned around slowly, keeping himself barely in control. She was still looking at her feet so he lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Everything happens for a reason, Sango. But I'm confident that you will travel the same path as your brother again. And then he will need you more than ever."

'_So stop thinking death is the answer, dammit!'_

She nodded, walking down the road. "I understand."

Miroku resisted the urge to swear. After all, she wasn't going to change her mind overnight. He had to stop thinking he could fix her right away. On the walk back he changed the subject to something less morbid than death.

He'd ask her about it later.

* * *

When they got back it was already dark. Dinner had been over for hours, leaving them to eat what little scraps were still available in Miroku's hut. Miroku had told Sango more stories of his two best friends, leaving her laughing. He also asked her about her life in the arena.

He timed his moment right for the question he really needed an answer for. "Sango. Can you just tell me one thing?"

"Sure. Anything." She took a sip of water from her mug.

"Do you still think about harming yourself? And please don't deny you've thought about it." The way he looked at her seemed to say '_I know when you're lying_'. "All truth revealed, remember?"

She considered her words carefully. "For a while when I first came here I considered it. Especially when no one would let me leave." She looked outside. "Now.…. No." He let out the breath he'd been holding in. "Yet... I can't stop blaming myself for my brother."

"You shouldn't. What more could you possibly do?"

She turned to look him straight in the eye, her face dead serious. Miroku briefly wondered if this was what someone combating with her saw. "If something were to happen to Kagome, and you could have done something to stop it… Would you hold yourself responsible?"

Miroku nodded. "Fair enough." He picked off what little meat was left on his chicken bone. "One last question?" When she raised her eyebrow he continued. "Will you ever stop?"

She stared into the fire for a long moment. Miroku began to doubt that she was going to answer. It startled him when she did speak. "Yes. When I can hold him again. Tell him everything is okay because his big sister is here and the last four years have been a horrid nightmare."

Miroku nodded, feeling assured that at least Sango's wounds would eventually mend. He was happy to know she wasn't shattered beyond repair.


	7. Fighting to Keep Fighting to Let Go

Hello everyone! Apparently I've got people on my conscience. A very interesting thing considering I thought I'd lost it at a convention. grins So I've had this chapter for a while now. But I've finally put it through the process. After all, I make all my fics go through a beta reader and my darling editor so that it's grammatically and characterization-ally... umm.. Correct.. Yeah. Anyway. So enjoy and I won't bore you with a ton of author's notes. YAY!

Disclaimers: I've said it six times already. I'll say it again. I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 7: Fighting to Keep; Fighting to Let Go

* * *

Back in his fortress, safe in the inner sanctum, Naraku sat across from Kanna, who held her mirror high. "Tell me, Kanna. It has been more than two months. Have you found Sango?"

Kanna turned her mirror around to look into it. "No," she whispered. "She must not have been the demon-born woman after all."

"What?" Naraku's eyes narrowed.

Kanna turned her mirror again. "The black tiger has settled and will soon take the spider."

"If it isn't Sango, then who is it?" Naraku ground his teeth.

"I do not know. She is either too close to here or too far away for me to see."

Naraku paused for a moment. That sounded very familiar. He considered something for a moment longer. "Kanna. One last question."

* * *

Sango rolled onto her back. The barest traces of sun were attempting to pull her from slumber. Then, maybe it wasn't so much the sun waking her as it was Miroku pulling on her arm.

"Sango, you're oversleeping."

She shot him a dirty look.

"I brought breakfast." She sat up. Miroku was only wearing his black pants and his hair was wet. But given that it was bright and sunny, he must have taken a bath.

She looked around for the alleged food he'd brought, half expecting to see nothing. But sure enough, a little tray of eggs, water, and bread was set in front of her. "Slim pickings this morning?"

"Food's low." He started toweling himself off, pants and all, at the other end of the hut just out of her view.

Like she'd watch him dry off. She wasn't _Miroku_, after all.

Her eyes cast in his direction but quickly snapped back. Picking up the bread, she started nibbling on it. "So why the rushing about?" she asked curiously. Usually she was the one trying to convince him to get up for breakfast.

"Raiding practice." He pulled on his shirt. "Tonight we're going to take down one of Naraku's farming camps." He sighed, obviously annoyed. "Then we can eat our fill and Naraku will have a little less."

"Sounds like hard work." Once he was dressed, Sango turned to look at him, still eating her breakfast. "I heard stories about the farms. They're supposed to be well-guarded."

Miroku grinned. "And Naraku's really been adding security over the years. I think he's starting to notice us." He fastened the last of his outer robes. "They're also supposed to be the hardest place for Naraku's slaves to work in."

Sango nodded, sipping her water.

Miroku moved next to her and attempted to steal some of her egg, only to get his hand smacked. He shrugged. "So how did you wind up in the fighting pits anyway? Most arena fighters aren't women, if you don't mind my saying." Granted, he was in a bit of a hurry but Inu-Yasha could mind without him for a little while. Besides, he enjoyed his and Sango's morning chats – and he really did want to know.

She nodded. "I understand. I was a rarity." She shrugged, polishing off the last of her egg. "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded in the affirmative.

She fought back a blush. "Well, I told you about how they took me and my brother after the fight." He nodded casually, pulling back his hair. "The first place they took me was a brothel."

Miroku's head snapped up. That had his attention.

It's not as though he thought she would be any bit a different person if she were not a virgin. It was just that he had met many of Naraku's slaves who had been forced to be whores. Even the ones who recovered from the trauma were withdrawn. Such women usually hated being touched and rarely went to bed with men because they wanted to –

rather it was for the man.

"Sango…were you...did..." He never thought he'd be the one embarrassed to talk to her about sex. But asking someone if she were raped is never an easy question, he supposed.

Sango instantly understood what he was trying to say. It wasn't the first time someone had asked, after all. She didn't know whether to be angry or amused by the whole situation.

She shook her head. "No. My time in the brothels didn't last long enough. There were a few that tried." She grinned, intentionally showing off her teeth. "Let's just say it was a much more painful experience for them than for myself."

Miroku shifted, trying to rub his legs together, suddenly finding a whole new reason to mind his manners around Sango. He cleared his throat, desperately wanting a change in topic. "So... How did you wind up in the arena?"

She shrugged. "It's like I said. Naraku told me—"

"Personally?" Miroku's eyebrows shot up.

Sango glared at him in such a way that asked both who was telling this story and if he wanted to hear the end or not. "Yes. I'd just been dragged back from running away and he told me that if I wouldn't be a profitable whore," she made a face, "then I could be a profitable death."

Miroku nodded. "Must have been a surprise when you lived."

"Mm-hm. Naraku locked me in the animal cages for a week." She finished the few remnants of her breakfast. "Don't you have to get going?"

Miroku blinked, getting to his feet. Shit! She was right. Inu-Yasha was going to kick his ass. "You're right. I have to be on my way." He grabbed his staff and a few other things and ran out the door with a quick wave. "I'll be back later."

Sango just shook her head, grinning.

* * *

The day passed by like a condor on a windless day. Sango could practice now—though the dummy was quickly falling apart—so she didn't spend the day growing bored to death. The raiding practice didn't last long either, most of the camp's warriors having done such tactics a million times over. If anything, they were getting far more efficient every month.

Miroku returned to his hut about early evening so that he could get the last of the supplies he would need for the real battle, as well as handle any other last-minute tasks. He sighed, making sure his staff was sharpened and his kaze ana was ready for the worst. He had all his sutras and everything else he thought he might need. He looked at the cooked fish on a sick.

That only left one thing.

It took him some time to find Sango. She'd gone by the river to sit down and relax for awhile. Miroku dimly noted how soft the evening light made her face seem. "Sango?"

She turned and smiled when she saw it was he. "Time to leave?" She stood up.

"Yes." He smiled, holding out the fish. "Dinner isn't much tonight so I thought you'd like this."

"Thank you. It looks good." She poked one experimentally to see how hot it was.

"Well." He turned around and walked two steps before stopping again. "Sango. I want you to know... I hate doing these raids. But this time... This time something good might come out of it."

He turned to look at her and couldn't prevent himself from chuckling. She had started to take a bite of her fish and part of it now hung from her lips. "When the party returns, I hope you smile, Sango."

And with that he was gone. Sango blinked. What did that mean...? She took another bite of the fish and another. His words kept ringing in her head. Something good? Try to smile? That's when it hit her. She dropped the fish and ran.

* * *

Inu-Yasha looked the men over. Each was dressed and in (almost) straight rows. They were ready for a fight so that tomorrow they could eat.

"Okay. So you all understand what you'll be doing, right?"

"Wait! Inu-Yasha! I want to go!" Sango had stopped only briefly at Miroku's hut to put on a set of black leather armor and was still finishing attaching some of the body plating as she hurried to catch up before the others left.

Inu-Yasha blinked. Twice. "You what?"

Sango caught sight of Miroku in the crowd. His eyes widened for a second, then hardened as he pushed his way through to reach her. She didn't let him intimidate her. No man ever did that.

"I want to help. Besides, what if... what if I could find Kohaku?" She shouted out the last part, looking straight at Miroku, telling him she knew. Miroku froze in place, his face a mask of emotion.

Inu-Yasha looked to Miroku, who nodded, somewhat astounded himself. He didn't tell her that this place might be where Kohaku was. And even though he was irritated, he was also proud that she had correctly evaluated what was happening. And here he hadn't thought he'd been that obvious.

"All right. All ya have to do is get the wall down with the rest of us. Then stay with Miroku and don't go wandering off, got it?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms.

She nodded, quickly selecting a weapon from the stack, a long sword. She turned around to find Miroku in her face. Apparently he had moved forward again. "Naraku thinks you're dead, Sango. If you are seen, he will know otherwise." She could see in his eyes his concern for her.

"I have to take that chance it if means finding Kohaku." She wanted, no, NEEDED him to understand that her mind was made up and there was no changing it now.

Miroku nodded. "I'm not trying to stop you." He tied a black scarf around her face, effectively disguising her, so long as no one there knew her too well or looked too closely at her. "I'm just telling you to be careful."

Sango was a bit surprised by his encouragement... and also by his touch as his fingers grazed along her face. She was suddenly glad the scarf was there to hide the rising blush she felt spread across her cheeks. "Thank you, Miroku. I will." She gave a small smile, though it couldn't be seen below the cloth.

He nodded. "Just remember. When the wall comes down don't go running too far away from it. I'll come get you." She nodded.

And with that, the troops were called to battle.

* * *

Sango stood in the bushes just outside of one of Naraku's many farming camps. The people inside consisted of slaves and refugees—and the guards who kept control of them. People were forced to grow fine foods only to never see the fruits of their labor, receiving only the barest scraps.

She was not hiding alone. People were spread out across the brush and in several locations.

"The key is just to relax."

If only he knew. She had lost count of the number of fights she'd been in. It was fighting in a group that worried her. In a group, one had to watch out for others. She had to take care not to be spotted and to watch for the right moment.

The only thing between them and the farmland, besides the guards, was a huge wooden enclosure. Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and some of the other warriors had been quietly and delicately cutting the ropes that held the wall together. When they retreated, the others such as herself would storm the wall and send it hurtling down. Then the next wave would run in and fight.

She could see Inu-Yasha on the wooden barricade. She watched him jump down and the others run back. That was the signal. The whole group of the brigadiers ran forward, shoving the wall with all their strength. They had been noticed at this point and guards were coming out to attack them. Sango found herself fighting one of the guards in defense of the people she had come to call friends.

While metal clashed with metal, the warriors pushed harder, and with one final heave the wall was broken. The people defending others slowly worked their ways back inside. Sango slashed the man with her sword, but another came behind her. She parried him easily. She wasn't thinking anymore, simply reacting to the rush and the fight. Her mind was one step ahead of her body, anticipating an attack rather than seeing it.

The guards who had come to stop them were being beaten back, having been caught slightly short of numbers. But that was why Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Kagome had chosen them as targets, after all. Sango found herself in single combat before long, which was something she was much more used to.

She crossed blades with her current opponent, trying her best to knock him back as he did the same. It ended in a tie with both jumping back a step. Then the man fell over, unconscious from a staff blow to the back of his head. Miroku looked from the man to Sango, his face serious. "Come with me."

"But the others—" she protested.

"—are going to raid the food storage." This was by far more important. She knew that.

When she still didn't move, he grabbed her wrist and started walking quickly.

"So where exactly are we going?" She had pulled back her wrist but was keeping an even pace with him.

"Anywhere else," he grumbled. "I don't like having to steal food."

"But don't you need it on the mountain? Besides, it's Naraku's food. Your need is greater, correct?" She looked ahead, trying to figure out where Miroku was leading her. She thought back to some of the conversation she'd heard with Inu-Yasha and Miroku. It was probably to women then.

"True. But no matter how much food and such we take from Naraku, he still has more. The bastard just takes it from his prisoners, his slaves, his servants..." He turned to look at her. "…his pit fighters."

Sango was taken aback. That explained several days in the pits when everyone had gone without food.

"So... what do we do instead?" She looked around.

He smiled "Glad you asked. Let's see if we can't find Kohaku, hm?"

Sango stopped and looked at him. "You know something?" He just smiled secretively. "If you're kidding me, Miroku..." He just shrugged, unruffled by her tone of voice.

She quickly caught up to him.

* * *

They had managed to get around the combat and into a large house. There Miroku had taken the lead, seeming to know his way around perfectly. His only explanation was that most of the structures in Naraku's land were made similarly. Then it was down a path of twists and turns.

They ran into a guard every step or two. The pair fought in perfect harmony, side by side. She would raise her blade, duck under, and move to the side to block an attack behind her. This way had them moving, running, fighting... rushing breathless and slowly growing weary.

"There! Up there, head through that room!" Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist to urge her from the affray so as to quickly get inside. She paused only a second to pull back from her assailant, then rushed forward. They both skidded into the room. She was the first to turn and force the door shut while he moved the iron bar, locking it.

Sango kept leaning against the door as more and more guards came, shoving on it, trying to break it down. They had to be in the right place. She turned to see her little brother, but the room was empty.

She looked to Miroku; he seemed similarly confused, but also curious. "Now what?" She frowned.

It took a moment longer before it caught his eye. "There!" He pointed to the ground. Sure enough, in the middle of the room there was a small barred door on the floor that most likely led to a deep pit: the perfect place to keep someone out of reach of others. A child would never be able to crawl out.

Miroku stepped closer to the cage and leaned over it.

"H… Hello?" It was a child's voice, weak and indistinguishable. "Help me. Get me out."

Sango practically pushed Miroku out of the way, grabbing on to the bars of the door and pulling on it desperately. She tried to see and reach through at the same time. She could make out a small dark head but nothing else. "Kohaku?" Her voice squeaked out, not nearly loud enough for the prisoner below to hear her.

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, pulling out a set of lock picks. "I'll get it open in no time. Just watch the door so we have that time, all right?"

Shaky and pale, she nodded. Then, just as fast as her passion had dominated her logic, she went back to being the strong warrior. She held her sword in one hand while leaning on the door to fight back at the men trying to shove it down.

Miroku pulled out different tools. Each one had a different use and each one would be needed.

He had to concentrate.

_rustle_

The one below mumbled something he couldn't understand.

_rustle_

"Hang on, I'm coming." It wouldn't take him long to get it open.

_snort_

"Almost..." He finally managed to turn the last bearing. The next part would be tricky. The door looked heavy and Sango couldn't help him get it open.

"Miroku, look out!" Miroku heard Sango's voice and looked up. His eyes widened as the clawed paw of a huge bear demon barreled down at him from the darkest corner of the room. He knew he should roll away – yet he couldn't.

**BLAM!**

The fist crashed down, splattering blood.


	8. At the Narrow Passage

Okay despite being BEYOND busy with homework (The projects OHH! the projects! WHIIIIINE!) I managed to punch out another chapter just for all of you my darling readers. I really hope you like this one. It will have to last at least a couple months. I've got finals coming up. Keep up the reviews and I will forsake all homework and sleep just to give you more:) sounds good? Enjoy!

A couple other things. I re-posted this chapter because I had an April fools joke in the middle.. April first has come and gone.

Finally, there's been a _real_ **crack down **lately on adult content here at FanFiction dot net. Some of you **might **have noticed that there is **someone **with the same handle as me on MediaMiner dot org writing the **exact same story**. _That's me. _When I write something that goes above FF. N's ratings there will be a... shall we say a more **detailed **chapter posted on Media Miner. I'll inform you when such chapter occurs VIA author's notes. Till then

* * *

Chapter Eight: At the Narrow Passage

* * *

"Miroku look out!" Miroku heard Sango's voice and looked up. His eyes widened as the clawed paw of a huge bear demon barreled down at him. He knew he should roll away, yet he hesitated. His mind lingered to the one in the cage below.

**BLAM!**

The fist crashed down, splattering blood.

"Miroku move!" The bear howled in pain, pulling its bleeding paw away from the blade of Sango's sword. She had abandoned trying to brace the door shut. It shook with the force of the men trying to break it down, bolt and all.

Miroku nodded, moving aside to lean against the door, taking her place holding it closed. His eyes scanned the room for something to lean against it. It irritated him that this room was practically void of anything. He should be helping Sango fight, not trying to keep a stupid door closed. Why couldn't anything he set out to do ever be easy?

Sango kept her eyes on the demon as she moved to it's side, scanning for a weakness on the body of this demon to attack it with. She wished she had her boomerang at that moment; Having her preferred weapon would have simplified some things right now. She had to focus.

However as soon as she moved to the monster's side, the huge bear turned to keep her in its line of side. The monster had apparently decided Sango was the lethal threat that needed to be dealt with first. It raised its other paw, towering over Sango as it stood on both feet, head hunched down as it was taller than the ceiling.

It's underside was thickly armored as was the top of its head which also had two horns. Even its fur was brittle, not something someone would want to brush across without armor. This bear demon wasn't like most. It had been left here with the purpose to guard its prisoner.. Even if it didn't know who that was. For while it didn't seem brilliant, it was far from mindless.

It hunched, bringing its face nearer to Sango's and let out a roar so awful she thought her ears would burst. She felt like she was being crushed from the sound and from its breath. She couldn't move, all she could do was brace herself against the concentrated attack.

And just as the glass shattering sound had begun it had stopped. Sango looked up, unsure. But it indeed had... So that it could bring its paw down but, she lifted her sword above her head in defense, holding it with her other hand. The demon's claws clashed with the metal of the sword. It brought its full weight down on her

The huge bear-demon brought down its paw to strike Sango this time with its claws first. Sango shook from having to hold such force back.

Whether out of frustration or pain, the bear lifted its paw again. Sango looked back to Miroku who was still fiddling with the door. She was about to yell at him when she felt the same weight down on her sword. This time she wasn't expecting it. Some time later she would curse herself for getting distracted. At the moment, she didn't have time. Her sword was knocked from her hands, landing on the ground where it shattered into several pieces.

The demon, again, lifted its paw. Sango knew she didn't have time to move. She reached for the dagger in her boot. Not that it would do much against this demon, but it was something. But even as she reached, the claws were heading straight for her.

As the razor sharp claws were an inch above her head, Miroku tackled Sango, rolling with her out of the way.

The guards continued to bang down the door. They managed to splinter some of the heavy oak, making a small crack through which one person could barely fit his face. They still couldn't reach the lock.

Yet.

Miroku took a moment of quickly scanning the room to assess the situation. The demon would attack again soon, and if the guards kept up they'd also have to fight their way out which would not be easy.

He looked at his right hand. He couldn't use kaze ana in here. It was too confined. Sango would be sucked up if he tried. Of all the rotten luck. The one time he actually needed the stupid thing it was no good to him.

He looked back at pit door. He could hear the child screaming inside, desperate to get out or at least know what was happening. He wanted to open the door and pull its occupant out immediately, but he thought better of it. The child wouldn't be safe in this room with this fight going on.

The bear opened its huge drooling mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth. It lunged at the pair of fighters, intending to devour them both. Miroku thrust out his staff in both hands, turning the sacred weapon around so fast it couldn't be seen. The staff snapped with energy as it whirled around, and when the bear rammed into the holy weapon, it had to draw back in pain, twitching its nose back and forth from the singed flesh.

Miroku nodded to Sango who moved away from him and to the demon's side while it was distracted. Meanwhile Miroku pulled a sutra from his robes and threw the paper ward at the bear like a dart. He quickly followed this attack with a hard blow from his staff. The bear howled, feeling its power being drained away.

Sango was ready. She had improvised a weapon by taking one of the pieces of her broken sword and holding it in her hand, ignoring that it cut into her palm as she did so. When Miroku had weakened it, she rapidly cutting off its head. The demon fell over lifeless for a moment before turning to ash and bone.

Miroku leaned heavily on his staff. That had been far to close. In the back of his mind he heard the sound of steel hit the ground and looked up. Sango held her fist clenched tight against her chest. "Sango?" He reached for her hand, concerned.

"It's nothing." But Miroku insistently took her hand again. He winced at the sight and Sango looked at the ground. Miroku was about to bandage it with the first piece of cloth he could find when the loud thud of the door reminded them of the eminent danger.

The wood had splintered at this point. It wouldn't be long before the door broke down and the guards rushed in. They were cornered, caught and injured.

WHAM!

The men slammed into the wood again. Sango, in a moment of desperation clung to Miroku who likewise took comfort from her presence. He stared at the door determined to think of some way to save them.

But he couldn't. He couldn't give up, and he couldn't think of a way out. They waited like that for the next bash on the door, but when it should have come, it didn't. Slightly confused Miroku let go of Sango and moved closer to the barricade that separated them and the captive below.

"Hey! Miroku, ya in there?" Inu-Yasha's face peeking through a hole in door made by the guards. "We're getting ready to go, so hurry up already."

"Right." Miroku had never been so happy to see his best friend in his life. They were going to get out of here. "Thanks Inu-Yasha, just a minute more." Miroku turned to the pit door, having already picked the lock open. He reached for the side of the door, as did Sango. Before he pulled, he turned to her, asking with a glance if she was ready for this, no matter what.

Sango simply nodded her head, taking one last deep breath. They both hoisted the heavy pit door. Shoving and pulling. Finally, it swung open, with a creek and then a thud as it fell away.

"Get me out!"A small voice cried inside.

Miroku looked in the cage. He still couldn't see who was there. He put his hand in, attempting to reach for its occupant. "Give me your hand." Small fingers latched on to his. He pulled until he could grab a pair of wrists, then an arm. Miroku pulled the captive out completely, revealing both face and body.

A little girl with big eyes and her dark hair, mostly down, save for one ponytail pulled up at an odd angle, rubbed her eyes, looking at her saviors. Sango's heart fell. She had wanted it to be Kohaku so badly.

Miroku stared when he got a good look at her. "Rin? What are you doing in there?"

"Mir.. oku... right?" He nodded. He wasn't surprised she didn't remember him that well. It had been over a year since she'd left the group and even when she'd been with them, she didn't have much to say. They never talked.

"You know her, Miroku?" He answered Sango's question with a nod.

"Come on. We'd better get out of here." Miroku picked Rin up and put her on his back. She didn't seem hurt, but they needed to get going fast, and Rin didn't exactly have quick running legs. "I'll explain on the trip back."

Sango nodded.

* * *

As quick as they had invaded the rebels had vanished back into the brush and bushes they had come out of. They had arms full of some stolen goods and large carts of food being pulled and pushed along. There was a small pursuit of Naraku's soldiers, but it didn't last long, either lost or killed.

Finally they slowed down to a brisk marching pace.

The heat of battle over, Sango dared to ask what had been weighing on her mind since seeing this girl instead of her little brother in that cage. "So who is she anyway?"

Miroku glanced over his shoulder to look at Rin who was simply watching all the going's on with mild interest. "Inu-Yasha has an elder brother named Sesshomaru. Rin is his... Well... I suppose the best term is apprentice." He shrugged. "She is to Sesshomaru what Shippou is to Kagome."

Sango nodded, the picture becoming clearer, though it was still fuzzy on the edges. "Well I'm glad we saved her." She looked at the ground. "No one should have to be imprisoned like that."

"I'm sorry Sango. I got your hopes up. It wasn't your brother." Miroku gave her shoulder a squeeze as best he could while still carrying Rin.

Sango forced a smile on her face. "It's nothing. Besides, there are plenty of other towns to look for Kohaku in. One down, right?" She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth.

But before Sango sunk too deeply into her grief, Rin piped up. "Kohaku? There was a little boy in the cage with me named Kohaku!" Sango whirled around to look straight at the small girl, trying not to be frightening but she had to be sure she heard that right. Before Sango could even dare to make her mouth move the little girl spoke again. "Are you Sango?"

When Sango nodded, Rin smiled. "Oh hooray! And here he thought you'd never get his message."

Sango felt like she was going to faint, she was so light headed. Miroku could see the way her hands reached out for thin air in desperation for balance. He gently held her arm, steadying her. "My brother had a message for me?" Her voice cracked a bit as she dared to ask the words that could make or destroy her at that moment.

"Yes." Miroku had set Rin down at some point so she walked up next to Sango. "Ready?" Sango nod vigorously. "Okay!" Rin threw her arms around Sango in a big bear hug. Still holding on she looked up at her and said, "I really miss you. I'm okay right now, though. I love you sis."

It wasn't the same from Rin, a little girl. But Sango hugged back. "Kohaku." A tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Sango started asking more questions to Rin as they got closer to the encampment and eventually became the one to carry the smaller girl when little legs got tired of walking such a fast pace. Rin told her, he looked okay but a bit tired. He had said he'd been moved around a lot lately and he refused to believe that she was dead. He had talked about missing the sunlight, and he almost enjoyed the farm work since it meant he got to be outside all day.

Sango wanted to ask more, but as soon as they arrived at the center of the village, Inu-Yasha was already arguing with a very beautiful young man who appeared both older and taller with long white hair and fine noble clothes.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Rin ran forward both happy and amazed to see him here.

However, before she could get close, Kagome stopped her, turning around to cut off the young girl's path, a bright smile on her face. "Hey! I wonder if Sora's got a new toy she'd love to show you?"

"Really?"Rin asked. Kagome nodded leading Rin towards her home. Sora was at the doorway, having come out to see what all the yelling was about. "Hey Sora!"

Sora smiled. "Rin! Hi!" The two girls went inside to play, followed by Kagome who only paused to glance over her should at Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru.

"You have my thanks for rescuing Rin for me. Now if you would kindly produce her, I will leave." Sesshomaru kept his focus on Inu-Yasha, solely. He had seen which hut she had gone into and knew to whom it belonged.

When Inu-Yasha still didn't do anything to have Rin brought before him Sesshomaru headed to the hut to get her himself. That got Inu-Yasha to move. "You were gonna hand us over to him weren't you?"Angry golden eyes locked on to steely flaxen ones with a furry that could only rise. "You were gonna tell Naraku where we're hidin' just so you could have Rin back!"

Sesshomaru just looked away from his younger brother as if he were discounting a fly on the ground and continued walking forward. "Inu-Yasha. If you hadn't saved me the trouble, I would have gotten her, myself."

With that Inu-Yasha growled, jumping in front of doorway to his hut. "I don't know. I don't think you're doing a good job of caring for her."

Sesshomaru's lips turned down slightly. "Rin?" She popped her head out of Kagome and Inu-Yasha's home. "Yes, my lord?"

"We're leaving."

"Okay."She stood up, brushing herself off and then pushed past the twitching half demon to stand next to Sesshomaru. The rest of Inu-Yasha's children had come to the door to wave good-bye which was returned with enthusiasm by Rin. "Bye Sora! Bye Shippou! Bye Kaito!" Sesshomaru picked her up and walked off, Inu-Yasha shouting after him about not being done yet.

"What was that about?" The whole time, Miroku and Sango had been watching this ordeal from the side. Sango wasn't sure if it was good to be snooping so, but Miroku wouldn't budge.

Miroku yawned. The sun was just barely over the hills in the distance. "I wish I could tell you for sure." He leaned on his staff. "I don't even really know. Rin was led here by Kikyo after half her village was slain by Naraku. But she was abused in her own household, and she didn't adjust well. Then one day Sesshomaru showed up, said she was coming with him and left with Rin.

"No one knows why he keeps her. Especially since Sesshomaru isn't known for being fond of humans. But whatever he's doing must be working. Last time I saw her, she didn't even talk to anyone."

Miroku regarded Sango quietly. She tilted her head to the side wondering why he was staring at her so intently. Miroku shifted his gaze, giving her only the view of the back of his head. "Maybe I should ask Sesshomaru for pointers," he muttered.

Sango just rolled her eyes. "Miroku..." She shook her head, chuckling under her breath. "I think you're doing just fine." Grinning to herself, she turned leaving him to let his pride war with embarrassment.

* * *

"Sango get dressed." Sango groaned, rubbing her eyes. Why was that always the first thing he said to her when he woke her up?

Reluctantly she forced herself to sit up and rub her eyes. That's when she noticed something wasn't right. There were no birds.. No sounds of movement. She looked closer... there wasn't even any daylight. She turned to Miroku, debating flopping back down on her bed roll, but the monk was already fully dressed. "What's going on? It's the middle of the night."

"We have a run away." He handed her some cloths and turned around.

Sango watched him closely. He knew better then to try to watch her get dressed at this point. Since he hadn't tried to turn around by now it was safe, which meant Miroku was being serious. She pulled the shirt on. "A spy?" She dressed herself the rest of the way. It was odd that he was giving her cloths instead of armor.

"No. He's a kid who's been brought here by Kiyko with his sister. We should have known he was going to leave. He kept saying he had to go back and find a pet or something." Miroku shook his head. If there hadn't been so many orphans brought here in the last week...

Sango pulled on a pair of boots. "So why are we going?" It's not as if she didn't care. She was just curious.

"He's only eleven years old." Sango paused in her dressing. Outside the barrier that protected this place were many demons known to inhabit mountains. "At the edge of the mountain is sever danger to the young."

Sango nodded, knowing that already. She finished dressing as quickly as she could. They had to hurry. "Is Inu-Yasha coming?"

"No." Miroku started walking with her, taking her in the direction Uyeda had left in. "Inu-Yasha has a good nose for finding people but he tends to be a little scary." Sango forced down a snicker at that. "Plus," Miroku added. "if he goes then the village's defense is even lower if something should happen."

Sango nodded. The village was getting further and further away. It wasn't long before they were at the edge of what Sango had come to understand was the barrier. Every since she was little she had been known for seeing at great distances, so she kept her eyes open. They didn't need to be attacked on top of everything else.

"Do you think you can track him Sango?" Miroku had started looking around for any traces that the boy had been this way as well as extending out his senses for a demonic presence.

"I'll try." Her father had attempted to teach her tracking once. She'd understood the idea but some of the finer details escaped her. Plus it had been years since she'd really used the skill, since, in the arena, her opponent was very easy to find.

Miroku had every confidence in her. She was strong with good instincts and what he referred to as 'a killer pair of eyes.' He wasn't surprised when she told him she used a giant bone boomerang in her fighting. It was a weapon of such precision that could only be used properly by someone who could see well enough to aim their shot directly on both the first strike and the return.

Thoughts of strengths and weaknesses were absorbed by the darkness of the forest and the night as if some great vortex had swallowed up all the sound. The two companions found the mute tension to overwhelming and so conversation and then all noise between them ceased. Both new it was a shame they couldn't find the strength to break such a wall of silece, for the sound of another's voice is known to be comforting. But they just walked in silence trying to hone in on tracking and security.

Neither were sure how long they'd walked for when they heard the cry of a little boy ahead. It was like a homing signal to both and they followed it mindlessly to it's source.

"Heeeelp!" Uyeda was standing on a crumbling cliff side, probably having fallen from the road a few feet above him. Below and waiting for the last remains of his perch to fall away were a pack of demons, hungering for young flesh.


	9. Of Strength and Courage

Wazzup wazzup WAZZUUUUPP! Been gone a while. Finals stink. Summer school (in college no less) sucks! (wince) I no longer have a life. I just study all the time. But above all else, I have NOT abandon my fic! Even if no one likes it, I'll keep writing at least until the first part of this trilogy is finished.

Only three reviews last chapter (sarcastic sigh). Still... I'm having fun writing this. Time to up the romance a little. For all you waiting for the good stuff, I'm just warming up. It gets hotter (and a bit more angsty) from here on out. Someone asked basically, who ran away... It was the Uyeda. Uyeda was brought to Inu-Yasha and camp by Kikyo (remember I said she brings children who's parents are killed by Naraku in the wars to the camp?) and he wanted to go back to his village for something. (You'll find out what later)

Also note: The inspiration for the last part of this chapter came to me while re-reading chapter 3 of DQ Bunny's "The First Year". So if it seems similar, that's why. If you've never read that, do so. It may not be finished but it's still to-die-for-good!

Thanks goes to my beta reader for watching my facts and personalities and to my editor for being the grammar goddess that she is!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Of Strength and Courage

* * *

"_Help!_" Uyeda was standing on a deteriorating cliffside, apparently having fallen from the road a few feet above him. Below and waiting for his perch to finish crumbling were a pack of demons, hungering for young flesh.

Sango swore under her breath. "How did he get up there?"

Miroku willed himself not to start ranting about the long list of mistakes that had been made to create this situation. They didn't have that kind of time. "He took the wrong path."

The road the boy had taken was meant to mislead; it didn't take anyone anywhere. It was a trap meant to disorient and confuse travelers when they got turned around on the more twisted parts. But a child was never supposed to go on these paths.

Later, when it wasn't about life or death, he'd have to remember to have a **long **talk with Inu-Yasha about camp security and dangerous situations. But that would be **much** later. For now even the thought of that conversation was in the back of his mind.

His eyes narrowed, quickly taking in the situation. "I'll go down and stop the demons. Get to him quickly, Sango."

"Right!" Sango nodded, running up the road that would take her higher on the mountain and closer to the little boy. At the same time Miroku slid down to the path that led to the bottom.

Sango ran up the path cautiously, yet quickly. Her footing was carefully chosen; she never stepped anywhere too long. It was hard navigating, having to decide first where to place her feet while finding the fewest number of steps that would take her to the small life hoping she would save him. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Miroku, meanwhile, had reached the night-crawling demons clamoring for Uyeda at the bottom of the mountain. He swung his staff back once and then forward into the horde. "Stay back, damn you!" he hissed.

Sango flattened herself on the broken road , having reached her destination but not her target.

"I can't hold on!" Uyeda's voice shook when he spoke. There were tears in his eyes. He was a little child and he was scared.

"Just a bit—"

The rock crumbled under him.

Her hand snaked out to grab him. "Gotcha!" She pulled him to herself, where he clung to her like a life preserver.

"I wanna go home!"

Sango smiled down at him, letting him know he was safe for now and that it would be okay. She was here to save him and soon this whole thing would be over.

Just as calm washed over Sango, it vanished, along with the road. The pair started tumbling down and went over the edge as the path disintegrated under them both, the ground looming closer by the second.

Through the rush of adrenaline and the blood pounding in her ears, as well as the child's shattering scream, Sango saw an option. Her arms darted out and she grabbed a tree branch with both hands, abruptly stopping their fall.

She ignored the pain and immediately tried to pull them both up to safety, hooking her arms over the branch, but the momentum from their fall had its toll. While Uyeda's grip had been practically spine-shattering, it wasn't strong enough to stop him from losing his grip at their abrupt stop.

For the moment, Sango was dangling, her arms hooked over the tree branch. And Uyeda was down to gripping her around the waist…and slipping.

"Hold on!" Sango screamed.

Below, their fall had not gone unnoticed by Miroku. He knew he had to hurry and clear the way for them, but the demons were ganging up on him.

One jumped at him. Without hesitation he pulled open his wind tunnel, sucking it inside. That left five more. They moved apart, increasing his target so they wouldn't be so easily taken in.

With a slight frown he gripped his staff tightly. It crashed into the head of first one demon, then another. They both roared in pain, but were not out yet. Panicked and hurt they scrambled all around him, knocking into the others. Miroku threw a sutra, said a brief prayer to empower the paper, and hit the monster as hard as he could in the head with his staff. The demon reared up as it felt the holy power rush through it, then keeled over.

This just served to frighten the others more. Though most likely not intentionally, one rammed into the tree in which Sango and Uyeda clung for dear life, causing it to shake. The boy screamed as he slid further.

Frantically, Sango looked down. Uyeda was barely holding onto her leg at this point. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, and Sango knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Her fierce eyes started into a pair ready to surrender for her sake.

It was far too old a look for one so young.

She felt his body relax and slip away, heard him let out a wail of anguish. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she watched him let go, watched him give up, watched him, unable to do anything but watch. She hadn't stopped him. She hadn't made him try just a little longer. She hadn't saved him. She'd failed… She'd…

"NO!"

Her hand gripped his wrist so hard it was cutting off the circulation. Her fingers turned white and shook, her face red from the exertion of now having only one arm thrown over the branch and slipping.

"You don't let go. You don't give up! Do you understand? You don't let go!" A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the boy's face.

"I can't hold on!" He was starting to cry. They didn't have much time. She needed to think of something fast or they would both fall.

There was only one way out of this.

At least it was a fair trade.

Below Miroku was fending off the last demon - a giant lizard-like one - that obviously felt compelled to be a pain in his ass. It was so fast it dodged his sutras. He managed to shove it back with his staff.

"MIROKU!" The sound of his name made him look up. He paled with fresh panic at the sight of Sango, shaking, barely holding onto the branch with one elbow hooked over it, her other hand grasping at Uyeda's wrist while he dangled below her. When had that happened? The last he'd seen they were at least holding out.

"SANGO!" He started to move towards her but the demon chose that moment to charge again. He barely managed to push it back in time. Getting distracted in battle was the quickest way to death. But how could he not be?

Sango screamed his name again. "Miroku!"

He only glanced at her this time. She couldn't save them both from falling now. So she'd save Uyeda first. She told herself she'd be fine. She gritted her teeth against the pain in her elbow and swung her body, gathering momentum.

"Miroku! You'd better catch him!"

Miroku thought his heart would explode when he realized what she was doing and what it would mean. If she threw him just right, and he caught Uyeda just right, the boy would be fine. But Sango... Sango would be completely off-balance from the momentum of throwing him. Her arm would give out. She would fall through the branches and to the ground below.

"Sango, don't!" Miroku shouted. There had to be a better way. A way that would let everyone walk away unharmed. She didn't have to get hurt for this, she didn't—

"I mean it! Two yards back. Ready?"

There was a scream as she hurled the child through the air. Watching him, Miroku felt every second that passed as an hour. With lightning speed he kicked the demon in the face, then ran back, opening his arms to catch the flying boy.

He caught Uyeda, spinning around once to absorb the momentum. Behind him, he heard the sound of branches being hit and broken and knew Sango had fallen. But there was no time for that. The demon had wasted no time in attacking again. He crashed his staff into the side of it and prepared for another attack.

This time, however, instead of coming at Miroku with its previous futile pattern of attack, attack, and attack some more, the demon turned away from him. For a moment Miroku thought it was giving up.

Then he saw what it was turning towards.

Sango lay on the ground below the tree, unmoving and completely defenseless. The hungry demon saw its meal waiting for him. It opened its mouth wider than seemed possible. Little daggers for teeth prepared to rip her flesh from her bones.

"Get the hell away from her!" A sutra landed on it, followed quickly by a blow from his staff.

The demon vanished into dust. Miroku leaned on his staff and took a very deep breath.

Uyeda leaned over Sango. "The lady… Is she…dead?"

Miroku felt his chest grow tight. He leaned over her, checking for signs of life. She was breathing somewhat unsteadily, but her pulse was strong. She'd been knocked out, but not killed. "She's fine. Just a little hurt."

He sighed with relief. It was over.

* * *

Sango woke up in the middle of the night to a warm fire and a very sore body.

Immediately she checked and found that she could still move her neck from side to side and up and down. That was good. Her back must have collided with a few dozen tree branches, though, because she hadn't felt like this since she'd nearly been beaten to death.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" Miroku casually moved next to her.

"Awful." She sat up. "Uyeda—"

"He's fine. Fell asleep. I put a few wards up. It's not the greatest but we should be safe from the forest demons. And prying eyes." _If Naraku doesn't know where to look, anyway._

Sango looked around. They weren't in the exact spot they had been in, but they were out in the open. Uyeda was nearby, fast asleep. There was also a small stream not far away. It made her realize how thirsty she was. Her throat was as dry as the western sands.

She licked her lips, pushing herself to her feet only to feel a sharp pain in her ankle. "OW!"

"Sango!" With a speed that would have made Inu-Yasha proud he was by her side, pulling her arm over his shoulder to support her. Luckily it wasn't the arm she'd been holding onto the branch with. "Are you okay? Hold still." The unworried nature he'd first presented her with evaporated at her smallest sign of pain.

"My ankle hurts. Probably a sprain." She tried to pull away a little and get some space. At the same time she tried to turn her ankle to assess the damage.

"Don't say that. It could be broken." Insisting that she just accept his help, he picked her up, lifting her off her feet and heading towards the stream, where he assumed she had been originally intending to go.

"Hey! Now wait just a second!" Sango never could easily accept pity, charity, or help. This was all three. So she immediately started struggling.

Miroku gnashed his teeth just once to remind himself he was a calm person by nature. "Sango. Don't argue, just this once. Please?" He looked directly at her, allowing her to see that he was not doing this to humiliate or pity her in any way. He was afraid for her, terrified, and he wanted her to get better. He wanted to help her get better. She frowned but stopped struggling.

Once she was still, he continued the short walk to the riverside. Once there he gently lowered her and helped her to sit by the water. He watched as she dipped her hands in the water, took a sip, and pressed her cool hands to her face. "That was fast thinking back there. You knew Uyeda would never make the fall and trusted that I would catch him."

Sango blushed, her face suddenly much warmer then it had been a minute ago. "It was nothing, really. I—"

Miroku cut her off, a slightly bitter edge to his words. "But I'm sure you also knew that you would most certainly fall when you threw him to safety and that the fall could have killed you."

Anger on Miroku's part, however, served only to ignite Sango's fury in response. The pitch in her voice rose as she said, "What was I supposed to do? Let him die so I could survive! I couldn't just—"

He placed a finger on her lips. It lingered a moment longer than it needed to as he contemplated in the back of his mind the question of how her lips could be so soft when the rest of her body was so rough in places.

Miroku pulled out a cloth from the folds of his robes, drenching it in the stream and putting the cool cloth to a bruise on her neck. She relaxed again and decided to give him her attention so long as he was careful about what he did and didn't say next.

"You misunderstand. I just find your strength of spirit touching, and perhaps a bit overwhelming." He looked at the river, watching the ripples flow, then smiled, more to himself than to her.

"I suppose I'm trying to pay you a compliment. However, it's getting tangled up in my constant concern for you and your regard for your own life. See, there I go again." He shook his head. It really was useless for him to admire her actions and worry about them at the same time.

He held his cursed hand out in front of his face. "You'll have a long life, Sango. That's more than... well... There's still a lot to live for and you've barely begun."

He closed his eyes, trying to consider what to say next. Suddenly rough, calloused fingers stretched across the rosary covering his curse and interlaced loosely with his own. More than a little surprised that she was being so bold with him, he looked from their entwined hands to her face.

She was staring at his hand, locked with hers. "I'll try, Miroku. I can promise you that."

His stare lasted another moment. Good. She understood. He nodded his head, with a small smile. For a moment longer they were silent. Miroku considered how to proceed as Sango let his words sink in.

"I know I'm not Kagome, but how about I look at that ankle, hm?" He smiled at her with his usual cheery face. She nodded, the corners of her lips turning up into the smallest of smiles.

Permission having been granted, Miroku let go of her hand and slid down to her leg, letting his fingers trace along her scarred but still smooth skin. His hands, while usually of the wandering sort, never went above her knee. They were too far out for jokes and teasing. Besides, he didn't feel like being a fool right now.

Miroku's look was intense as his fingers passed along her ankle, looking for the injured area. Sango was getting terribly uncomfortable. How could a gaze heat her cheeks so? His hands passed over her ankle bone and she drew in a sharp breath through her teeth, her leg flexing back.

"Well, I think that's the spot." He smirked.

Sango willed the blood away from her cheeks. Quickly she changed the subject to anything else.

"S-so, what was it like for you when Inu-Yasha started, umm... Well, when he and Kagome…"

Miroku located two sticks, produced a long piece of bandage from his robes, and began wrapping her ankle up in a makeshift splint. "Torture. At the time I could think of a thousand people better for my sister than him. And no, I don't mean myself."

He shuddered dramatically. Kagome was the only thing he had that reminded him of the love of a family anymore, which is why he couldn't even imagine loving her another way. It would be far too confusing.

"I knew he'd hurt her one way or another." Miroku finished tying off the splint and moved to sit back next to Sango. He looked off into the distance. "I'd wished he'd proved me wrong. After all, he still does hurt her sometimes... But they have three kids, two their own." He shrugged. Maybe they were happy that way.

Sango placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her at this but she was staring at her fingers on his shoulder. "Sometimes... that is... I learned in the arena sometimes you have to feel the pain."

She caught Miroku's inquisitive gaze out of the corner of her eye and clarified. "You have to feel pain to know you're alive. That you're not just living some empty existence, doing the same thing day after day. So... you know there is more than just the cold and the loneliness and the fear and the blood."

She shook her head, removing her hand from his arm. "Sorry. I think I'm babbling."

"No no. That makes sense, actually." Miroku reached out, turned her face to look into his. The gaze he'd given her before had intensified to the point where Sango thought she'd burn to cinders. Her breath started to come in small puffs. She felt overwhelmed.

Miroku felt it too. Something wouldn't let him look away from her. She was his friend. He'd come to trust her. Yet he wanted… he wanted...

At that moment he wanted to kiss her.

But he couldn't move, couldn't break this sweet moment between them even if it would be for a sweeter one. He realized HE was nervous. Him, of all people.

And somehow that gave him courage to move again. Forward barely an inch. Their foreheads touched, allowing for the most intense stare shared between them yet. Neither moved.

"Where is everyone? Lady? Mister!"

Uyeda's worried voice shattered the mood to stardust. Sango pushed herself back a foot, gripping her chest in panic. Miroku fell into the dirt of the river bank, his hands in the air and twitching.

When the child cried out again, Miroku quickly moved to his feet. "Yes. Yes. We're over here."

He turned around to help Sango walk back to the fire but she had already found a fallen tree branch to use as a crutch.

Well, it had been nice while it lasted.


	10. The Sound of a Kiss is Not

Yes I've returned. I'm still working hard at classes but! I got a B- in an important class. Go me! Go me! Yeah! Yeah! Okay enough of that. Wow! So many reviews. I think I'm gonna cry. Even though I have much homework to do, I knew I had to get the next chapter out for you guys ASAP. Don't worry. My whole month of summer break will be coming up eventually. Until then, just bear with me. I know you're all going to be so mad at the end of this chapter. I swear I'm working on it. Keep reviewing; if you do, I promise to chain myself to my desk!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Sound of a Kiss is Not...

* * *

Sango went back to sleep until morning. When the first light broke through the trees, Miroku woke her and picked up Uyeda. By then, Sango's foot felt well enough that she could limp along with the help of a stick. 

Miroku let Uyeda rest the whole way back. After all, he'd been through a lot last night, not to mention the strict talking-to from Kagome that still lay ahead. The kid needed all the sleep he could get.

Kagome was the first to greet them when they arrived, pushing past tables and chairs. "You're finally back! Thank goodness. I was so worried! Inu-Yasha was just about to go looking for you. What took so long? You were supposed to be back hours ago. Oh, Sango! You're hurt!"

Sango could barely keep up with the younger woman, she was talking so fast. "I-I'm fine. It's nothing."

Before Sango had even finished stammering her sentence, Kagome was already inspecting her ankle. "Is Uyeda alright?" Deciding Sango and her ankle weren't in immediate danger, Kagome got to her feet and started to inspect the child asleep on Miroku's back.

"He's fine. A few cuts and scrapes and one long, scary night." Miroku glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, wake up. We're back."

Uyeda rubbed his eyes and looked around. "We're back here." He frowned. "This isn't my village." Miroku set him down on the ground.

Kagome wasted no time in her mother hen routine. "No, it's not. And you know why you can't go back there." She sighed. Kagome never liked explaining to children that their homes were gone. Still, he could have gotten hurt much worse. And that wasn't saying anything of Miroku and Sango.

"Uyeda... Why did you run away? It could have been so much worse—"

At some point Inu-Yasha had appeared, carrying a little girl who looked just like Uyeda with him. "And look at Sango and Miroku! Ya better be real grateful to 'em for riskin' themselves just ta get ya back safe." He put the child down, muttering darkly, "And yer sister was worried you weren't coming back. Ya wanna leave her all alone?"

The little boy's head fell. "I'm so sorry." He looked to his sister. "I just wanted to get your medicine, Cho. Hey, you're not sick anymore!" He smiled a little.

"Yeah! Lady Kagome can make medicine. She made me all better!" The round-faced child tugged her brother's arm as she pointed to Kagome.

"But—" He turned to Kagome, confused. "Where'd you get the berries for it? They only grow in our land... I thought."

"Cho had them." Kagome smiled. Though she knew she'd have to get more eventually, there were still quite a few and it was impressive that such a young child had thought that far ahead.

Uyeda looked back to his sister, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Mama put some of the berries in a jar and gave 'em to me before she hid us in the empty floor. I gave 'em to Miss Kagome when I started to cough just when you left. She made me all better."

He gave a weak smile. "That's good." He leaned in a little closer, though Sango and Inu-Yasha still heard him. "But I wanted to get the treasure box too. I'm sorry, Cho. I should have got it when you told me to."

"Treasure box?" Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Listen, here food's more important than gold. And even if ya don't got either we ain't gonna make ya leave."

"Not that kind of treasure." He sighed, having been caught in a white lie. "It's a box we hid under the ground near the temple. It's full of our special things. It had Mom's picture in a locket and Dad's medal."

Cho sniffled, but tried not to let it show. "T-That's okay... W-we don't... need those things anymore." She looked up at Kagome with held-back tears. "Right?"

Kagome frowned. What could be done about this? Uyeda couldn't go by himself. Sango's ankle was still hurting. And Kagome had to treat her, plus she had medicines to make. No, they just couldn't spare anyone right now. She took a deep breath. Truth and reality were too cruel for children to be forced to comprehend early, especially two children who already lost so much. "Cho... We—"

"Hey, Uyeda. Which direction is your village from here?" As he said it, Inu-Yasha crouched down low, offering the child a ride on his back.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's eye widened in mild shock. While it wasn't unheard of, acts of kindness on Inu-Yasha's part were still rare and usually reserved for Kagome.

He just looked at her with serious, golden eyes. "Kid... If I don't take you back to yer home to get this treasure box thing of yours, ya gonna stay put or are ya gonna keep running away?"

Uyeda's response was ducking his head down and looking at the ground.

"That's what I figured." He looked to the little girl on his left.

"Besides... yer gonna need more berries from the area for medicine sooner or later and Uyeda knows which ones ta pick, dontcha?"

Suddenly perking up, Uyeda nodded enthusiastically. "We'll get lots of berries. I know right where to find a big patch."

In a flash of red and white they were gone.

"Well..." Kagome turned back to Sango. "I have to make more medicine for Cho for the next couple of days. But I've got an herbal wrap that should help that ankle—if you stay off it for a few hours."

Sango mock-grumbled. "Fine. Fine." Her lips curled up into a grin. She knew she shouldn't. She was getting too relaxed here... But this place just seemed to grow on her. And she couldn't seem to stop it.

She didn't want to.

* * *

Sango, for herpart, was given two choices for the remainder of the day; she could sit up with her foot propped up in front of her or she could lie down—with her foot propped up. At least she was in Kagome's hut, which wasn't very far from the kitchen area and had a rather nice view of the mountain. 

Her ankle was wrapped in comfrey leaves, which Kagome would change in between massaging Sango's calf and making medicine for Cho, as well as for many others. Every time it was changed, Kagome would ask Sango to flex her ankle to see if it was still sore. Eventually it didn't hurt anymore, though Kagome left the wrap on. She said she wanted it to set for a night.

The disadvantage, however, was that since Inu-Yasha was gone, Sango, being immobile, took his place as the food taste-tester. And Kagome brought her lunch and dinner – both huge.

She wound up sleeping on and off again most of the day.

She didn't know when Inu-Yasha had returned, just that she woke up to the sound of him and Kagome talking. Either they didn't notice she was there in the room with them or didn't know she was awake. At any rate they went on talking without even giving her a glance.

She knew she should have made some noise or let them know she was there and awake, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something about the sound of crickets outside and warm glow ofthe few lanterns aroundseemed to scream for silence... So she lay there in the corner, listening and watching as they stood in the center of the room, cut off from the world outside.

"Uyeda and Cho looked pretty happy to have their memories back." Kagome glanced outside, though the children were long since gone.

"Yeah well... Uyeda better not lose it again. Took forever to find." Inu-Yasha scratched the back of his neck. He would never admit it but it had felt good, seeing the two children smile, knowing that he had been a hero.

"It was a really nice thing to do." She ran her hand through his hair, letting her fingers brush past his ear.

Inu-Yasha looked at the ground, trying to hide the slight blush he could feel on his cheeks. "I only did it so he wouldn't run away again." Even as he said it his eyes fell to his sword, his inheritance from his father: his **treasure**.

Kagome smiled, hugging her love tight. "Thank you, Inu-Yasha. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled down at her. "You're happy. That's what matters." Lips met with no hesitation or thought of anything else. The kiss was soft as down and hotter than a balmy night. Kagome and Inu-Yasha just fit together so right.

When they started pulling each other closer, Sango turned her head to face the wall, her face crimson. They had forgotten completely about her. She tried ignoring it at first but she could still hear them. She needed to make a noise, something to let them know she was there.

_Was that a moan just now?_

Then, as if to save her from a perceivably inescapable situation, Miroku walked in. "Is Sango here? It's getting late and—oh. Sorry." He grinned.

Kagome straightened out her clothes, which, while still on her, weren't quite fitting her where they were supposed to. "Oh! Sango! I forgot!" She looked in the corner, where Sango was strewn out, leg still propped up.

Inu-Yasha just glared at Miroku. "You do these things on purpose, don't ya?"

Miroku looked at him like a cat that had caught a canary. "She's my sister, Inu-Yasha." And he left it at that.

Sango thought it would be easier on everyone if she just pretended she hadn't seen anything, so she shut her eyes and stilled her breathing, as if asleep.

"Sango?" Kagome shook her shoulder gently.

"Hm?" The older woman rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late. Miroku will take you back, okay?" Sango nodded, pushing herself to her feet, careful not to put too much weight on her ankle. Not that she couldn't; she'd just rather let it heal completely. "You can take the wrap off in the morning, okay? And try to keep that leg up."

Sango nodded again, limping out after Miroku and back to where she would sleep tonight. Away from where Kagome and Inu-Yasha apparently wouldn't be sleeping for a long time.

* * *

The next day, Sango's foot didn't hurt at all. She could walk on it and it felt fine. She ate breakfast next to Miroku and across from Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who kept whispering to each other while sharing food. At one point, Kagome tried to kiss his cheek but missed and caught his lips. 

Sango got up, meal in hand, and retreated into Miroku's hut to finish there. It was just too awkward for her. They were so lovey-dovey. It was sweet, in the kind of way that made her want to roll her eyes. It wasn't like she hadn't seem them like this before... But their kiss seemed permanently burned into the back of her mind.

"Are you okay?" She hadn't stormed off, but Miroku could tell something wasn't quite right with her.

"I'm fine. I-" She gave the monk a wry grin. "I was awake last night... when they started kissing."

Miroku grinned. "I take it you saw them, then?" She didn't look at him, just nodded.

"Yeah, those two are like that sometimes." He shook his head, grinning as he sat down across from Sango. "For weeks at a time they'll be all over each other. Even if Kagome is pregnant. It used to get on my nerves too."

He shrugged. "I've just learned to ignore them."

Sango sighed. "It's not that. It's just... They're always kissing. And for some of the smallest things. I don't see how anyone can enjoy kissing **that **much." She shrugged. No. It just didn't make sense to her.

Miroku smirked. "Kissing's fun, Sango. It feels good." He had to admit he was amazed. He knew she spent time in the whorehouses, but she'd gotten out unscathed and still young. So undoubtedly, after that she would have had someone she liked to—No. Wait. Why would she? She was a runaway slave.

A slow grin spread across Miroku's face as it began to dawn on him. "Sango, have you ever been kissed before?" She was so innocent and yet not so at all. Her hands were stained with blood, human and demon alike. She was willing to die for anyone or anything she believed in. Yet it was becoming more and more clear; her heart was still that of a little girl's. She understood almost nothing of men and women.

Miroku was becoming fascinated at how unbelievably inexperienced she was. He grinned at her with arrogance born of pride; he'd found a secret of hers.

Sango flushed in anger at the inference. "Hardly! I've been kissed before. Lots of times!" She didn't know if she liked where this conversation was going. It reminded her too much of all the forced kisses she had received during her brief 'stay' in the brothels. Anyone who ever dared to kiss her usually ended up with a bloody tongue, which led to her getting a slap in the face but at least it wouldn't be tried twice. No... What could possibly be good about kissing? "Several men that Naraku tried to sell me to would-"

Miroku took her hand, cutting off the rest of her statement, and grinned at her lightly. "Sango. There's a difference between kissing someone and having them press their lips against yours so that they take pleasure from it." He scooted himself closer to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "A kiss is so much more than that. May I?" He dropped her hand back down to her lap as he lifted his to hover just a whisper above the curve of her shoulders. A chivalrous gesture meant to show Sango that should she say no, he would stop immediately.

She looked him over quietly for a moment, debating if this were a wise idea. Some part of her, the part that had died with her mother and came to distrust men in whorehouses, told her this could only lead to disaster... yet... She trusted Miroku... and part of her... well, she wasn't completely against it.

She gave a tentative nod of her head and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

At first, he just stared into her eyes, unblinking. It was as though he had a million questions on his mind and those brown depths held the answer to each one, like he wouldn't stop asking, stop gazing, until he had every answer he desired. The look on his face as he stared at her was beginning to make her feel naked, as though he could see past her skin and scars, past her quickening heartbeat, to the tiny sparks she felt deep inside herself, starting to spread across her and making her feel lightheaded.

One hand slid up to cup her cheek and this thumb lazily dragged back and forth across her lips as he continued to look into her eyes. Her lower lip started to quiver under his touch. She didn't understand. He'd barely touched her and yet she felt like her skin was tingling hot.

Finally he broke his hypnotic stare by blinking once, erasing the look of inquiry as he leaned in closer to her. She thought he was finally going to kiss her but instead he brushed his lips across her chin, her cheek, the side of her face, her nose, wherever he could. She closed her eyes, murmuring something Miroku couldn't make out. Her cheeks were flushed and every breath caught in her throat. She clearly was struggling to keep her breathing even as he rained kisses all over her face.

Miroku looked down at her, a small smile across his face. He would be the first to kiss this beautiful woman; at least, the first to really kiss her. He kept his face just above hers, absorbing every detail from the smallest freckle to the color of her skin. He wanted to take in the smell of her hair and the feel of her breath against his cheek before finally quelling the silent desire to cover her lips with his.

Though he looked at her for only a mere moment, Sango was starting to wonder what was taking so long. Her chest felt tight, smoldering in a way that she knew he had kindled. With a slightly impatient whimper, her eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes widened, caught off guard, as Miroku gently grazed his lips across hers, soft and sweet. The touch of his lips on her own was so light it was almost as if by accident. Until, that was, he kissed her again, the same way. And again. And a fourth time. She was melting from all the gentle attention he was lavishing on her.

The touch of his mouth on her own made her lips tingle. She had never felt such a simple kiss so intensely before. The feel of his lips caressing hers satisfied the need he'd awakened in her to be kissed, and yet at the same time it sparked to life a thousand other cravings for unnamed, unknown things.

Miroku let his feather-light kiss caress her one last time, before sharply angling his head, lifting her jaw just a little higher as he moved so quickly, and yet so slowly, to descend on her. Sango made small inaudible noises deep in her throat that Miroku somehow perceived. He responded with a deep grunt of enjoyment, pulling her head closer to his. His kiss seared at the corners of her lips as he started to move his mouth against hers, his tongue rubbing at her lip, seeking access, desperate for her permission.

His answer was granted when she moaned into his mouth, parting just slightly. It was enough for him and he slid his tongue against her teeth, tracing along her lip and then along the inside of her cheek. She gasped, suddenly starved for this new feeling. Their tongues danced, fighting against each other again and again.

Miroku sucked, lightly, on her tongue when she parried back against his kiss. She tasted like chocolate and honey. Like springtime and fresh rainwater. She was everything he expected, yet nothing like what he thought. All he knew at that moment was he had to have more. Without his noticing his kiss went from a gentle questing to a raging demand.

Miroku finally released her from his kiss. They were both breathless, flushed and hearts pounding. Sango made a soft noise of disapproval at the absence of his warmth. She had been flying just a second ago and now she felt like she'd sunk into the ocean.

Miroku didn't even hesitate. He didn't kiss her this time; instead his mouth sought out her neck, sucking gently on the fresh skin. She tilted her head back, allowing for better access as his lips trailed up to her ear, tracing the shell with his tongue, flicking it a couple times. "Miroku!" she gasped out his name. Miroku groaned, suddenly pushing her backwards, his hand sliding up her shirt, feeling the soft skin on her side.

Sango tensed immediately at the feeling of his weight crushing her backwards. She wanted to scream; her whole body was trembling; images flashed before her eyes of being shoved down on beds, men trying to use their body weight to force her into the mats and keep her down.

It was a betrayal worse than any other. This was Miroku. She knew he was a womanizer. She knew every woman he brought back to the camp he'd slept with... But she never thought he'd try to force her... like they did. So it was more out of pain than instinct that she reflexively pushed him off her, kicking him in the stomach as she did.

Miroku looked at her, disoriented and shocked. He couldn't believe he'd let himself lose control like that. He had only meant to kiss her once and be done with it. If she hadn't stopped him he would have… It would have been wrong. Even if she'd let him, it would have been wrong because he would have made her want him.

While he was sorting out his thoughts, Sango took his surprise and silence as anger, anger at being stopped, at her.

"This is all you want me for!" she screamed, her fist balled at her side as her other hand gripped her shirt tightly. Her head went down and she tried to stop herself from crying.

Miroku shook his head, reaching out for her. "No. Sango, I-" He never finished his sentence as the fist at her side met with his chin at high speeds.

"BASTARD!" Miroku stared at her again, dumbfounded, rubbing the red mark on his face. Sango got to her feet, still a little shaken both by anger and something else she didn't want to dwell on.

Only once she got outside did she let herself cry.

Meanwhile, inside, still clutching his cheek, Miroku moved to lie on his back. What the hell had he just done?

* * *

P.S. Reposted due to BIG mistakes with some sentances that couldn't be left alone. Finally got around to it (Sigh) Guess you know where my timetable is... I keep reminding myself.. Just four more days of school... Then I atleast get a three week reprieve. The next chapter is taking longer then I thought it would. I had to start over cause it was really stinking up the rest of my ideas. I gotta sit down and watch some Inu-Yasha for a few hours... Help me get my edge back. Sorry for the long P.S. C&C as always.


	11. Whether You Say It or Not

1Finally. FINALLY! I've redone this chapter TWICE and it's finally come out the way I wanted it to. I debated going longer but thought, 'Nah. Then I won't have room for any lemon-y goodness.' Who's hungry? I'm still working it out a bit though. I'm going to need a lot of time. Why? Because I'm two teachers' slaves - running around doing jobs such as book research and lecture help for free - and in my other class, I have to be a genius/saint. Why? Because I should have already had that stupid degree in my hands. (CRIES)

But I'm sure you're all very bored with my life and probably don't care. Basically I'm just saying I'm working as fast as my fingers can fly. I also would like to remind you that I don't get paid for entertaining you...so if you kindly review, good or bad, it spurs me on, and so I chain myself to my computer to get that next chapter out faster. But I digress. On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Whether You Say It or Not

* * *

_After fleeing from Miroku, Sango managed to stay on unsteady feet long enough to get out of anyone's sight before collapsing. She didn't cry, exactly. Tears were for the weak and shouldn't be wasted on men like him. Still, her body shook violently with the held emotions that desperately wanted to escape. A soft sob escaped her lips. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late... The damage was done. So caught up in her troubles, she didn't even notice the flash of red and white and soft feet landing with inhuman grace in front of her._

"Wait. What do you mean, gone?" Miroku demanded.

_The half demon asked her what was wrong, if he should get Kagome. Sango merely shook her head. "I—I'm all right." The sentence lacked certainty as she sniffled._

"I mean as in she ain't anywhere 'round here." Inu-Yasha's glare spoke of his disgust at a man he usually considered a friend.

"_Bull. What happened?"_

"Just tell me. Do you know where Sango is?" Miroku frowned. What was going on here?

_She sighed. "You won't like it."_

"Maybe I do. So what?" In one swift movement Inu-Yasha was on his feet, arms crossed, and looking as superior as he could.

"_Will ya just tell me what's going on already?" Tears were usually Kagome's area, not his. A girl's tears especially. So his patience was wearing a little thin._

"Can you just tell me, please? I have to correct a mistake I made and time is of great importance." Miroku's eyes fell to the side with guilt and shame.

"_It was Miroku. He-" She went on to explain._

Inu-Yasha's shrug made Miroku's mood degenerate. "Fine. Then just tell me this: yes or no, has Sango been by to see Kagome today?"

_Inu-Yasha frowned. "Geez. Ya letch... Ya went too far this time." It wasn't like Miroku was there to hear him. But Sango was. And she needed someone to look out for her, someone to be her big brother. And Inu-Yasha was sure if he had a sister, he wouldn't let her anywhere NEAR Miroku. 'Especially not when he pulls shit like this.'_

"I know Kagome ain't seen her before she left." Inu-Yasha turned away from the monk, pretending to find his fingers more interesting.

"_I-I... I need to get AWAY from him. Away from here. I know the area's trapped. Can you help me?" Sango had calmed since telling him, but her eyes still held unspeakable pain._

"Huh? What do you mean left?" Panic seized him. Was he too late? Had she been so mad she ran away? What about the traps—the wrong path—she could be hurt! "We should look for her immediately. It's not safe."

_Inu-Yasha knew the feeling. They were alike that way. Two strong warrior souls, and she felt betrayed and abandoned. More than that, he just knew the feeling of needing to get away when you're hurt, to lick your wounds. "You sure?"_

"She'll be fine. I told her the right way ta get ta town from here." Inu-Yasha sneered. Yes. He had sent her away. He had sent her far away from his lecherous friend. And while the half-demon had done it for her sake, he felt a slight twinge of revenge for all the comments Miroku had made to Kagome about what a bad person Inu-Yasha was to fall in love with.

_She nodded._

"What?" Miroku quickly grabbed his own arm and dug his nails in. He had to keep control. He had to remain calm. He had to expel all ideas of beating his best friend to a pulp while asking him what the hell he was thinking!

"_How well can you read?"_

"Sango's been here longer then any of yer other little 'refugees.' She wanted ta go so I told her how to get out of here."

_Inu-Yasha gave her a map and sent her on her way with some supplies._

"Inu-Yasha. Sango is my charge. It's for me to decide when she can leave. You made that rule."

"_I know ya wanna find your brother... Wait a while, okay? When you get off the mountain lay low for a bit... We can't have Naraku catchin ya, got that?"_

"Yeah, well, I didn't think ya'd use it to hold someone hostage till they slept with you!" Inu-Yasha's words both exasperated and deflated Miroku, making the monk run hot and cold at the same time. Miroku realized Sango must have told him. She had been that upset.

Not good.

"_Don't worry. I'll be careful. I wouldn't put anyone here in danger, no matter what." She started to walk down the path. "Thanks... Inu-Yasha."_

"It wasn't like that, Inu-Yasha. I admit I was overzealous. But I realize my error. I need to tell her." Miroku looked up. "I need to tell Sango that I'm sorry and I will not allow myself to behave like that again, no matter what."

"_Hey. You can come back anytime. We need strong fighters like you 'round here."_

Kagome appeared at the door. "What did you do, Miroku?"

_Sango just smiled. "Good bye."_

And just like that the squabbling stopped.

Kagome had that effect on them both, which was strange considering she was decades younger than Inu-Yasha, and Miroku considered himself far worldlier. "What's going on here?"

"Sango's gone, Kagome." Miroku looked down.

The priestess looked between the two most important men in her life. "Okay, what did both of you do?"

There were shouts and accusations and lots of finger pointing. Kagome should have known better than to ask that. She sighed.

"ALL RIGHT!" She lifted her hand in the air and both men shut up. "So let me get this straight. Miroku, your lechery had incredibly bad timing and so Sango's run off." Miroku's head sank, trying to escape Kagome's 'mother look', which still felt like it could burn a hole through his skull, even if they weren't kids anymore.

"And Inu-Yasha—you just let her take off? Without even getting her checked over or anything! And you gave her a map! Those are for emergencies! Have you lost your mind!"

Inu-Yasha had a strong urge to back into the wall and only through sheer force of will managed to stay planted where he was.

Kagome sighed. "Miroku. I think you owe Sango a very BIG apology. IF she'll even listen." Miroku open his mouth to speak but Kagome shot him a warning glance and the words died in his throat. "And Inu-Yasha!" A cold shiver ran up the half demon's back. "Tell Miroku which way Sango went. How else is he supposed to apologize?"

There was long, tense pause. Neither man was done being angry with the other. Both didn't want to comply. But Kagome – den mother, sister, lover – her very presence gave them no room to argue with her orders. "I put her on the southwest path that borders Koga's territory," Inu-Yasha finally muttered.

"Thank you," was all Miroku said before running out. He'd find her.

He had to.

* * *

The path Sango took was mesas and dirt with few trees. It was canyon and desert and caves. The trail went through one of one of the more twisted canyons.

Miroku watched her take a wrong turn down the path, having just caught up to her. He smirked, knowing the way she took would lead her right back to him in a few more minutes. She must have gotten lost a few times since he'd managed to catch up to her, though he had run most of the way. At least she'd avoided the worse traps, but he knew those maps were hard to read. They were full of vague references to natural landmarks without any real detail, making them hard to follow if anyone they didn't want reading it found one of the maps.

He stood on the path, a little off to the side, and waited. It wasn't long before she appeared again.

He'd never seen a jaw drop _quite_ that far before.

Sango recovered quickly from her shock, her fists balling at her sides as she stomped past him. "Go away," she muttered.

He walked behind her. "Sango. We have to go back now. Inu-Yasha should not have allowed you to leave. It was a mistake." He put his hand on her shoulder, prepared to tell her the rest of it—including how sorry he was—but she twisted around to face him, grabbed his arm and swept his leg out in front of him—and out from under him.

Sango 'hmph'ed and quickly walked away, leaving a slightly dazed monk on his back on the road.

Miroku shook his head and flipped up to stand. "Okay. So, I see you're still mad." Her response was to walk away faster. "Hey! Hey, Sango. Come on. Wait!"

She turned around, ready to give him another piece of her mind. That's when she saw them.

It was impossible. They couldn't have found her. She'd been so careful. Naraku should think she was dead. It wasn't POSSIBLE!

Miroku turned to see what had drawn Sango's gaze. In the sky were a swarm of bees and Naraku's horde.

He grabbed her arm. "It's a patrol. We should move."

She ripped her hand away but kept on moving, running ahead of him. He grabbed her hand again. "Not that way." She pulled away again. Miroku rolled his eyes. They didn't have time for this!

They kept running faster, farther. They had to get away. They had to move. They had to find somewhere someplace unseen. He had to get her out of there.

A bee passed overhead. He shoved her against the cliff side, under an outcropping of stone, then pressed himself against the trunk of one of the few trees in the area.

Of the two of them, he was the one who was more exposed. He mouthed at her to get down, and tried to find something to fight with. Why had he left his staff behind?

The bee flew closer. Not to him, but to Sango, who had already covered her face with a cloth. Miroku felt a cold chill run down his spine. On impulse he jumped out. "Over here!"

The bee turned to him. He pulled a stick off the tree and waved it around. Sango shook her head. She didn't want him to do this. He had to stop doing this! He couldn't! "NO!"

The bee turned back in her direction and was joined by a second. Sango stared, wide-eyed. "KAZANA!" The two bees were pulled into Miroku's void before they knew what had happened. "Sango, quickly!" She nodded, running on ahead. The rest of the bees were going in the other direction now. If they kept moving they might be safe.

Miroku followed her, but he started to fall behind. He looked dizzy and he was sweating a lot. And then all of the sudden he fell over, fell down, tumbled from the momentum and slid to a stop. Frightened, Sango skidded on her knees to check up on him. "Keep… keep going." He licked his lips. "I'll be fine." He smiled at her.

"Miroku, don't say that!" She grabbed his hand. "We have to keep going."

"Leave me." He closed his eyes. She had to get away. He wanted her to live and be happy. Besides... This was nothing compared to what he had been through in life.

"NO! I won't leave you!" Miroku felt something wet on his hand. He looked up. She was crying.

He sighed. "Sango," was all he could manage before everything went dark.

* * *

When he came to, he was in a small tunnel in the cliff side. It was dark... No. It was early. He could see— Was that sunset or sunrise? Sango came into view. "You're awake." She gave a small smile, adding some twigs to a smokeless fire. "I found your medicine and gave it to you, but you were asleep all night and I thought..." She shook her head. "How do you feel?"

He smiled. So she had been worried. "Where are we?"

"I carried you after you passed out." She noticed he was staring at her arm. Strips of cloth from her dress had been made into a bandage that wrapped around a wound. He could see the blood soaking through. Self-consciously, she rub the injured spot. "One of the demons came after me. I killed it. But it hit my arm. It's nothing."

Miroku frowned. "Did you sleep?" She looked at the ground. "I'll be alright. You can rest now. I'll take over watch."

She shook her head. "You shouldn't. You're still not back to full strength yet." She shrugged. "Besides, it's almost morning anyway. I couldn't sleep if I tried."

"Sango." He sat up but she pushed him back down.

"Will you just once do what I ask, please!" She growled at him. Honestly. She was trying to be nice and he was throwing it back in her face.

Part of him wanted to argue with her, just to see her cheeks all red and flushed and that fire in her eyes. And she needed rest.

He sighed. He knew he was still tired. If he passed out again it could kill them both. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

He woke again, feeling much better. It was light out and the poison was out of his system. Sango, on the other hand, seemed half asleep. She hid it well. She didn't look sleepy. No rings under her eyes, no stumbling around or nodding off… But every now and again, she'd trail off in her thoughts like she wasn't paying attention.

That was the first problem. The second was that Miroku had no idea where they were. Sango had carried him off in a random direction after they'd both been running away from danger, disregarding location.

The shelter Sango found wasn't very good, either. It couldn't hold both of them at the same time and in broad daylight they might as well both be exposed to anyone's view. So they started walking.

Miroku felt if he could find something familiar he could find the path back home. Sango had argued he could also find the way to the nearest town if that was the case. They'd ended up disputing it on and off again for most of the morning.

"But Inu-Yasha said I could go." Sango frowned.

"Yeah, well he shouldn't have done that." At Sango's glare he continued. "Without telling Kagome or me. We have rules about these things."

"Seems rather convenient to me," she muttered.

"We've had spies before, Sango. It's a rule that someone has to be checked over for spells that can control the mind before we ever let them leave." He glanced at her over his shoulder when she didn't say anything back. A single raindrop had hit her square on the nose. She scrunched up her face and wiped it off. Miroku smile. "Cute."

"What?" She glared her hardest but her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Uhhh. Nothing nothing!" He scratched the back of his head. "I thought I saw something I recognized." Actually, the shape of the canyon they were in DID look familiar... And for some reason it bothered him greatly.

"Miroku, what is it? You recognize something?" Another raindrop hit the top of his head. His back went straight. He knew just where they were and it wasn't good. "We have to move!" He grabbed her arm.

"What? Why?" She looked around, expecting to be attacked or something.

"We're in Gravel's Drop! It doesn't rain often here but when it does it—" He didn't finish his sentence. Sango's eyes were wider than saucers. He didn't have to turn around to know what it was she saw. There was, by now, a huge wave of muddy water cascading straight for them.

"There's a safe house. Come on! We have to hurry!" He started pushing her to move. They had to find the shelter that was set up for when it rained in Gravel's Drop.

Sango was running ahead of him in no time. She was fast but it didn't matter. The sandy gritty water engulfed them completely.

In the wave of muddy water Miroku lost track of her—as well as which way was up. He soon found the latter, his lungs breathing deeply, gasping for fresh air.

The former was still missing. "SANGO!" He paddled around. "Sango, answer me, PLEASE!" Water started flowing down the walls, filling the canyon. He knew what was ahead. This canyon was just part of a larger one; when it rained it made a waterfall over the side. It was a forty foot drop.

"SANGO!"

A hand shot out of the water a ways from him. He stretched out to reach it, but as soon as he did, the hand slipped from his grip. Water had never felt so cold as at that moment. He felt his heart freeze.

But mercy was still with him. Her head popped up a few minutes later; she was coughing and choking on the muck. She was... alive, anyway. He had to act fast. They were in some real trouble. He looked around frantically. He needed to do something.

That's when he saw the rail. He didn't question it, just swam faster toward salvation. This was the entrance to the shelter. This was safety, and not a minute too soon.

Then he remembered why he'd been in such a rush. "SANGO! This way!" He caught a rope that had been tied onto the rail. Ignoring the fact that it cut into his skin, he wrapped the tether around his hand and swam out to her.

Sango was having a bit of trouble swimming. She'd never learned how. Granted, she was strong, but it seemed like the more she resisted in the water, the more she got pulled away, which made her just want to resist more.

Miroku was swimming out to her. She tried to reach him. Instead, a current pulled her right past him. He dove under the surface.

Sango was getting frightened, and she didn't like it. Miroku was gone and she was being pulled away by the current. She was going to be alone.. This wasn't safe. This wasn't right. She was always in control in a situation. She had to know the next step. But everything was out of her hands...

Hands. A hand was grabbing her forearm, pulling her close and in the opposite direction of the water. Miroku was stretched from the rope to his grip on Sango. His arms clenched and bunched, teeth gritted as he tried to hold onto her. "Sango. Give me your hand."

Sango only vaguely understood his voice. But she knew he'd come to save her. Any other time she'd hate being the damsel in distress.

Her arms shot out and gripped him so tightly it hurt. He didn't care. He held her just as tightly.

"Can't swim?" She shook her head. He closed his eyes. Thank god. Thank god she was all right.

He felt the rope jerk. His hand clenched tighter. Right. They should get out of here while they still could. "I need help... pulling us in."

"Huh? Right." Her finger slid along his arm to their anchor to solid rope and started pulling along it, followed shortly by him.

They both fell into the dry tunnel that lead to the shelter, rested their worn bodies and exhausted minds.


	12. The Spaces Between Fingers

Hello! I'm back. I think this is the longest I went I away for a while now. I had ALMOST finished this chapter in October but then the busier part of the year started and I started drowning in homework. But the good news is that now I have my diploma! Go me! I think I'm gonna cry. Course now I have to start looking for a job. (Sweat-drop) I'm officially becoming an adult. How frightening is that? Anyway, enough about my life!

**A/N:** Who's been waiting for a lemon? (Smiles) Well, if you're reading this on FFNet you're not gettin' any! But on MEDIA MINER on the other hand... (coughs) and if for some reason you can't or won't go there, e-mail me and I'll ask you if you're 18 and then send it to you. (Smiles) I've got about two more chapters to go, so we're almost done with this third of the trilogy.

My hundredth reviewer will get a minor character named after him/her or be able to create a minor character of their own for use in the sequel.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains implied adult consensual content. If you are uncomfortable with such situations, do not read.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Spaces Between Fingers

* * *

Exhausted and spent the duo savored several heaving moments on solid ground. 

"So..." Miroku dragged himself to sit up. "You can't swim well." There was a note of accusation in his voice.

Sango was crouched over, coughing up muddy water that had clogged her throat. "Wh-" She took a few shallow breaths, followed by a fit of coughing that broke up her words. "Where was I gonna _**cough**_ learn?" She did her best to glare while struggling to breathe.

Miroku's face softened immediately. "I didn't mean it, Sango." A pause issued between them and Miroku exhaled, long and slow. He pushed himself to stand, reaching out to help a still winded Sango and lead her up a ramp that turned around the cliff side and into a tunnel.

Miroku ushered the soaked woman inside. "Welcome to Cliffside Shelter." The location was spiritually fortified by three different charms dangled from the entryway, as well as four sutras, two on each side of the cave mouth. Inside was a very large chest covered in sand and dust. Immediately next to that was a water catcher that led outside and next to that was a large pile of buckets and basins. Finally, in the farthest corner was a thin layer of wool sewn between two pieces of worn cloth, which imitated the appearance of bedding.

Sango raised a sardonic eyebrow. "You mean all of the shelters have names?"

Miroku grinned. "No. But given that it's home for the moment I felt it deserved a title." He dragged his waterlogged body over to the trunk and dug through it. He held out some dried food. "Something to eat, to get back up your strength... And you should change out of those wet clothes."

The crimson on her face grew deeper and deeper as the words sunk in. She started to resemble a tomato when Miroku removed his robe and shirt, leaving the monk in just a black pair of tight wet pants. He leaned over into the chest. Then back upright. She could see his muscles bunch and ripple as he walked closer, step by powerful step.

The whole time she just stood there staring. Numbly, she felt soft lace and silk land in her arms. "You can wear this. I don't know how well it will fit. I believe it was Kagome's." Miroku turned back to the chest, glad he'd found something for her to wear. "Don't worry. I won't peek, Sango."

Sango held the garment out at arms' length and blanched. The outfit in question looked as though even Kagome may have had difficulty fitting into it and made Sango seriously question what the young priestess had been doing in this cave in such apparel.

It was white in two pieces made of a very fine, very thin silk. The bottom half was a loose pair of pants that barely came to the knee where the end was ruffled with lace. The top part was bared at the shoulders and dipped low in the back. The middle was mostly lace and, Sango was sure, on her it would leave about an inch of her stomach bare.

The huntress grimaced. "I don't suppose there's anything else to wear that's a little more..."

While she fumbled for a word to suit her needs Miroku bit back the snicker in his throat, reminding himself that he needed to behave. "If I had such, I'd drape you in the finest silk. Sadly, this is all that is here and dry. And it's lucky to find this much. I won't peek while you change. I promise. Please try to endure for the moment, Sango."

She sighed, steadying her nerves. She could do this. It was no big deal. It was just clothing… clothing that was practically see-through... Besides, she had Miroku's word he wouldn't look. She just had to put it on and warm up. And if Miroku tried anything… Well, she'd just kill him.

His back turned and with a deep breath Sango changed into the delicate fabric. "Okay." Sango crossed her arms in front of her, trying to cover as much skin as possible.

Miroku turned around and leered down at her, his grin growing bit by bit more devious. Sango glowered, "Stop it RIGHT now, Miroku!" He stepped closer to her. "I swear! Keep it up and I'll rip off your—eh?" Much warmer, much heavier material than the garb she wore fluttered around her, resting on her arms.

For the first time, Sango saw the smiling lecherous monk's face for the mask it was. The one he wore so tightly it was almost his real face. But it had slipped around the edges and she saw how his smile did not meet his eyes. "It's the only blanket. But I think you need it most." He handed her some of the rations, keeping some for himself, and sat down at the far wall.

Sango's heart thrummed in her chest as the blood suddenly raced to her cheeks. Her rational mind said it was just the blanket but a little voice whispered to her it had less to do with what was around her shoulders and more to do with the man that had put it there. That, and the secret of his that xshe had found.

Miroku managed to find some dry kindling and tried to get a fire going but couldn't. His hands were too numb to make a spark. Miroku sighed to himself. Things between them had gotten all tangled up. How he felt about her, his life, hers... There was no way to fix it now. He'd done way too much damage.

He tried not to think about it, deciding that it wasn't possible to make her understand just because it was what he wanted most. If he tried to fix things any more he'd just make it worse. He could understand her distaste of him and endure her loathing. As long as he could have a corner of her life to be a part of and watch over it didn't matter.

Besides, it was all moot if they froze to death.

He hadn't noticed he'd been shivering. Not until the blanket brushed his back. Not until the hand left his shoulder and he felt soft wet hair lay across his skin. Not until his violet eyes met soft brown.

"Don't read into this," she whispered. It was hard not to when he could see the blush on her cheeks spread to her nose. "I... I was still too cold alone."

Miroku merely nodded. She was doing this for him.

Sango rested her head on his shoulder and scooted closer. It made him want to hold her tight. "It'll get warm soon. Then we won't have to be so close." He gave her his most devilish smile waggling his eyebrows at her. "Unless you want to."

She rolled her eyes. "Jerk," she muttered half-heartedly.

The silence that followed was both comfortable and awkward. Miroku tried to ignore how close Sango was. How nice she felt. How good she smelled. And when he'd realized he'd been thinking about not thinking about her for about ten minutes, he tried thinking of anything else. That's why when he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, it was at a more unconscious level.

Her soft sigh at his fingers' delicate graze pulled at his attention enough to make him notice her, albeit not what he was doing. She really was cold to the touch, so he ran his fingers up and down her arm. 'To warm her up,' he frequently reminded himself.

After a while, Sango seemed to fall asleep, or at least relax. His hand went to her back, where there were so many scars.

His fingers traced one and she jumped, suddenly stiff as a board. "_Don't_." She licked her lips. "I don't like that."

"They're just scars. I have a few myself." He put his hand on hers.

"No. I... They—" She frowned. "Why would you want someone like me? I mean. These scars are all over my back. And really all over my body. It's not very feminine." Sango curled up, trying to hide in her part of the blanket, suddenly more self-conscious then she had been in years. "And it's more than that. My hands are calloused. I can't cook. I like to fight. I can't even really swim. I'm not graceful. I'm...different."

She looked up at him, eyes sharp and face hard. "So if it's just about a challenge then I promise I'm not worth it." The last word was choked, but it was the only one.

Miroku traced a strand of hair behind her ear, carefully considering what to say. Naraku had really destroyed her. He wanted to save her from that abyss but not for the reason she thought. So it was with care he proceeded. "If I ever saw a challenge in you I acknowledged a long time ago that I lost. Someone so strong... so spirited." He smiled. "And on the battlefield, so very graceful. I didn't stand a chance once I got to know who the woman was. And as for why I'd want you... because your hands are calloused from holding a sword. You're so strong and passionate when you fight. And yet, with such perfection of character, you still bleed and scar."

At this, he reached out to touch the large scar on her back, the one that had been made after her first night with him. "Beneath this strong fighter and amazing woman, there is still evidence that she's human and she hurts. I want to help that pain."

"Why?" She didn't face him.

"Because it's right. Because you've been there for so many others for so long. It's okay for someone to be there for you." He ran his knuckles along her cheek and down her neck.

"Miroku," she breathed out the word, turning to face him. Their noses were almost touching.

Maybe it was his idea. Maybe it was hers. Maybe the ground shook for a moment. But at any rate the space between them closed and two pairs of lips touched fleetingly.

After the initial shock of the kiss, followed by an almost overwhelming pleasure, Miroku pulled back half an inch. "I'm sorry." He wanted to kick himself. "Forgive me, that was most—" In the span of a minute, Miroku found himself dazed twice as Sango brazenly kissed him again.

She pulled back for a second. "Shut up, Miroku," was all she muttered before crashing her mouth against his.

Miroku nipped at her lower lip, their mouths mashing together. When they both came up for air he didn't let her have any room; instead, even though he was out of breath he planted feather-light kisses along her jaw, lightly scraping his teeth along her chin. The sound of her breath hitching in her throat was music to his ears. And then—

She cried out.

It wasn't really a cry; more like a sharp, needy, moan. Such a sound would have normally just spurred him on, but instead all he thought of was the last time he'd had her in this position. With every ounce of his self control, he tore himself away from the drug-induced haze that her lips brought on.

"Wait…wait. Sango." His eyes cracked open, trying to look her in the eye as he spoke, but it was much more physically painful than he imagined it would be. Her hair was disheveled and her lips were already swollen from his kisses. The blanket had been abandoned to the floor, letting him see every inch of her. He had to look away. "This isn't right. I did this." He could feel her curious, painful stare boring into his soul even without looking at her. "I'll be the first to admit I'm rather verbose, Sango. And I fear I've said my mind too well. You don't really want do this. You might think that but you're just charmed. I don't want you to feel tricked. That's why I can't."

He looked down, still not able to meet her gaze. He imagined she'd either yell at him or slap him any second now.

Her voice was a pronounced whisper when she said, "Miroku. I meant it when I said shut up."

He glanced up at her and saw the way she stared at him at that moment. Her eyes, in addition to being filled with the intense desire and determination they usually were, also asked him a question_. 'Can you feel it too? This heat between us?'_ It was a fire that pulled them in, not to a flame but to each other. And whenever she tried to deny it, it hurt. And it was the same for him.

He hadn't seduced her into his arms. She already wanted him but was just too afraid to act. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to be with him. And tonight she was willing to forget that tomorrow he may forsake her. She just wanted to feel this.

Miroku watched her, assessing her candor. He could feel the nervousness stream off her in cold waves, freezing the heated blood in his veins and causing goose bumps to rise on his flesh.

He needed and wanted her to know this wasn't about want or need. The worst parts of her life had been spent watching family die and men betray her. He wouldn't be one of them. If it killed him he wouldn't be one of them.

She kissed him again and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. With well-learned fingers he explored every inch of her body, rubbing and testing every spot to bring her one delightful sensation after another.

He committed every place and its reaction to memory and then, when he was sure he knew what she liked, he removed every garment in his way to touching her bare skin.

He pulled back to look at her. "You look so beautiful," he whispered. "So amazing right now... a goddess…" and a thousand other amorous, unheard words of worship poured from his mouth until she was trembling. And he continued with his investigation of her form, all the while making sure she didn't feel the least bit confined or trapped, even as his hands came out to hold her tight against him. She saw the look in his eyes, almost fearful. He didn't want to hurt her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "Yes." And taking a page from his own book, she nipped at his shoulder and the crook of his neck. She swore she could hear him purr, like a big cat. He was trying to go easy on her, making her feel more than just comfortable but, in fact, elated.

And finally his pilgrim hands completed their quest to the holy land of Sango's body. Never before had Miroku been so enraptured while giving a woman such delights. She was a treat for the eyes and ears, and an overwhelming sense of pride flooded through him as he brought her higher and higher along.

She leaned against him, abandoning all mistrust and fear for that moment.

Her body really was a traitor, but she'd worry about that when she could think again. Right now all she could see, all she could feel, was this building bliss. Vaguely she wondered if this was how he felt most of the time – like dying while you're still alive.

Miroku leaned over her, catching her lips in a strong kiss.

And then without any warning Sango felt herself burst. She reached out for him, her only anchor, as she flew away to a place that was safe and warm. He watched her face, the changes, how sweet and soft she looked. It was the longest and shortest movement either of them had known. And when it was over, Sango became aware of her nails digging into his back and shoulder and quickly released them.

Sango looked up at the monk through complacent eyes, then closed them again, reaching up to nuzzle him under his neck. She could feel him smile down at her.

Rubbing an eye open she looked at him as he wrapped the blanket around her, curling her body against his so she could use him as a pillow. She looked down at him, where it was painfully obvious what he wanted and needed for himself. She looked up, confused, though the effect came off as more cute than anything else, considering how sleepy she was. "Miroku?"

"Shhh. You haven't slept in two days. Go to sleep, okay?" She nodded, snuggling against his chest, content with that answer. At the very least the fatigue that was slowly consuming her didn't make her feel like doing anything but sleeping at the moment.

Miroku lay there, unmoving a moment longer, attempting to settle down. He watched her fall asleep, aching yet thrilled. She was so beautiful. So amazing. And even though he knew he didn't deserve her, here she was, sleeping in his arms. He'd protect her. He'd give up everything for her. He wanted the rest of her life to be perfect, or as close to perfect as he could make it so long as he had a breath left in him. He—

He leaned closer to her sleeping form and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Smiling, he hugged her once more, then finally allowing his weary body to drift off to sweet slumber.

* * *

The next morning he awoke first. Sango had moved away from him a bit in sleep, and was now holding his cursed arm as her new pillow. He had to move the fingers to wake the hand back up. He smiled, pushing a stray hair from her face. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered. 

Dimly the huntress was aware of his presence, so very close to her own. She tried to force herself back into consciousness, awake and alert thought, but by the time she had he had moved away.

Sango knew Miroku was giving her control over how they would proceed from here. She sat up and looked at him but he was already attending to their now only damp clothes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Good morning."

Miroku smiled. "Clothes are... well, not dry, but better than nothing." He handed her her dress, kneeling down until his face was level with hers. "How are you?"

She licked her lips, forcing the blush from her cheeks. "I feel good." Her eyes widened, realizing how loaded that statement was. "I mean—!"

Miroku chuckled, daringly pressing his forehead against hers. "What do you want to do?" If anything her blush didn't abate, it just got worse. He leaned over to kiss her but she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back.

"Just…wait. All right? It's a lot and… I can't—I don't—" She stared at her fingers, which kept wringing themselves together in odd weaves and tangles. Miroku put his hands over her own, letting her know he understood. "I'll let you know, okay?" She gave him a tiny apologetic smile.

"Sango... I understand." He really did. It surprised even him that his ego wasn't hurting from this slight rejection; he was just thrilled that she didn't say she wanted to act like it never happened. That just left one last question. "So... Do you still want to find the nearest village? Or..."

Sango tried her hardest to sigh and frown like she was upset but it didn't work. Not with him staring at her as if she had a knife at his chest that would kill him if she said no. "I suppose my best chance is to go back."

And temporarily disregarding the boundaries that had just been set, he scooped her up in his arms and gave her the biggest bear hug she'd ever received. Sango laughed. She imagined they were quite the sight to behold.

* * *

It had stopped raining sometime during the night. Miroku now knew the way back since Gravel's Drop was well known. On the walk he explained that it was cursed with a sadness of a one-sided battle. 

Inu-Yasha was crouched on a rock near the entrance to the encampment when they arrived. He jumped down, right in front of Miroku. "Miroku! I gotta bone to pick with you." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku looked like the cat that had caught the canary. He had never felt so contented in his life. Sango was back; nothing could hurt him at that moment.

Well, maybe nothing but Inu-Yasha's fist. The monk barely managed to dive under the razor sharp claws.

The half demon continued speaking as though he hadn't just tried to hit Miroku. "So where have ya been the last TWO DAMN DAYS?"

Miroku muttered under his breath about Kagome's pregnancy ph ases and their effects on Inu-Yasha's mood. "I was getting Sango." He directed with his hands at the woman in question, who just stared at them both with slight confusion.

"I see that. So what line didja use to sucker her back?" It made him mad. He understood Sango and the need to leave. She shouldn't have Miroku dragging her back, especially not with the pretty words he was so well known for using. Then a certain smell crossed his noise. He sniffed Sango and then Miroku. Well, at least she didn't seem hurt so Miroku hadn't done anything forceful... "What did ya do?" Inu-Yasha barked at Miroku. Sango was under his protection even if she wasn't in his care.

Miroku held his hands up in defense, suddenly slightly nervous. "Let me explain."

"Ya better." He frowned. "Sango. Kagome's been looking for you."

Sango imagined that was her cue to go but she didn't want to leave Miroku alone to face Inu-Yasha. She crossed her arms but before her protests could be voiced, Miroku turned to her. "It's all right. I'll be fine." He rubbed her shoulder, but she still didn't leave so he leaned in closer. "Don't make me kiss you." And without waiting to see if she left he leaned toward her, lips puckered.

"Pervert!" she screeched, slapping him across the cheek and backing away a few feet. Sango huffed off, but stopped to glance over her shoulder, smiling once and hurrying along.

Miroku clutched his stinging cheek, smiling a little smile to himself. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha crossed his arms with a smug look, completely missing the little smiles that spoke volumes. "Feh. That's more like it. I knew Sango was smart enough to see straight through you."

Miroku patted the older man on the back. "Inu-Yasha. There is nothing you could possibly say or do to hurt me right now."

Inu-Yasha rotated his wrist. "Really? When's the last time we sparred?"

The color drained from Miroku's face.


	13. Life Better then a Dream

Congratulations to **Sakura88 **for being my **100th **reviewer! Let's give her a round of applause, people! For a prize, in the sequel to _Methods of the Heart_, hereby known as _Methods of the Mind_, a little character she made will be making a guest star appearance. Yay!

Wow. Thirteen chapters... One more chapter to go and I'm done.. That chapter is almost complete. Doesn't it sound great? I won't put in my final words yet. I'll save that for the next chapter. If anyone is interested I've made a **forum** to this fic in which I offer updates, chat with people, and if you're really good I might let you peer into the future! smiles Go and visit sometime! Please?

Not much else. Standard disclaimers.

**Warning**: This story contains implied consenting adult material. If you are offended by such or are underage, please do not read.

If you're neither... you know where to find the good stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Life Better Than a Dream

* * *

Shortly after Inu-Yasha had dragged Miroku off to who knew where, there had been several shouts of pain and Inu-Yasha yelling out the occasional 'Damn you!' and 'Get back here!'. Kagome told Sango to pay no attention and, borrowing the older woman's strong frame, the two gathered herbs Kagome needed from the area.

Later in the evening Inu-Yasha informed Sango that Miroku was no longer her vigilantial. He explained she didn't need one anymore – but he'd be her big brother if Miroku gave her any more problems. It was implied that he would be 'big brother' even if she didn't say anything. It was something of a comfort to Sango, but an already black and blue Miroku felt a cold shiver run down his back, in spite of it being a warm day.

Sango thought that this would mean her freedom would be uninhibited from then on. But apparently Miroku's suggestions still carried enough weight to prevent her from going on raids. As soon as everyone left for the next raid, Inu-Yasha informed her that she was too tired and someone needed to stay with Kagome, so she couldn't go now and was better off not thinking of volunteering.

This time wasn't so bad, though. People talked to her – well, the men did, anyway. Some of the single women seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder.

One 'accidentally' bumped into her, knocking over the water the gladiator had been bringing to Kagome. "Watch where you're going!" With an upturned nose the girl 'hmpf-ed' and walked away.

Frowning, Sango took what was left of the water to Kagome. "I'm sorry. I spilled some."

Kagome nodded. "I saw. Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Taking a sip of the crisp liquid with a ladle, she wiped her forehead, returning to her medicinal crafts. "Don't pay any attention. She's just Miroku's f-" The priestess's hands froze when she realized her slip of the tongue. Oh how she wished she could recall the words but it was too late for that. She glanced at Sango, whose expression had noticeably darkened.

"Miroku's... what?" Sango frowned, her gaze leaving no room for argument. Either Kagome would tell her, or she'd go ask the other girl and she wouldn't be nice about it.

Kagome sighed. "One of his former girlfriends. She's just being petty. It was over for almost half a year before you arrived."

Kagome half expected a fight to start – it's what Inu-Yasha would have done – but instead Sango just frowned, quite sullen. "Oh."

"Hey, what is it?" Kagome pushed her work aside, turning fully towards Sango, even going so far as to place a hand on her shoulder.

Sango wrung her fingers together. "He left her. After they'd been together. Didn't he?"

Kagome blinked, wide-eyed. She'd wondered if they're had been any meaning as to why Sango and Miroku had been gone so long. But when they had returned it had seemed like they were at a distance. Kagome thought they had been fighting but now it made a little more sense. She nodded. "He did leave her afterward, yes. But it's not the same."

Kagome leaned back, looking out over the horizon. "I've known Miroku my whole life. You know he's never been serious about anything? Only his own life and he hides his feelings about that well. You're the only one I've ever seen him relentlessly pursue. The only one I've ever seen him stop joking around for. You matter to him."

"Really?" Sango put her head on her knees, arms crossed in front, a small, sheepish smile tugging at the corner of her lips. For a moment Kagome forgot who among them was older and who was younger.

"Yes." Kagome grinned. "And I think you care about him too." She watched Sango duck her red cheeks down. "It's okay. It's been a long time since either of you cared about someone, am I right? You help each other with that. It makes for a good match!" Kagome had, at some point picked her work back up, and now she continued to chatter about Miroku when they were kids and teens while her hands worked.

Sango, on the other hand, was letting the words sink in. It HAD been a long time since she'd cared about anyone this much. She had fought next to him and watched over him. She'd let him see her scars and know her fears... let him watch her cry. She thought of Miroku's kindness and concern. How he cared for her and she realized...

She DID love him.

Kagome paused, looking out at the view. "Where are they?" She shook her head, throwing her mind back into her work. "Leave it to Inu-Yasha to be an hour late on simple raid."

Sango's head whipped around to look at Kagome, then her eyes darted back out to the path down the mountain and in the distance. That was true. They were late. Why were they late? She wished she were there so she could keep him safe. But she wasn't.

"Hey, Sango! Where are you going?" Kagome giggled, getting to her feet. Sango looked back up the mountain to the younger girl and realized that she had started walking towards from where he was supposed to arrive.

Sango blushed. "Er. Nowhere." She scratched the back of her neck. "Why do you think they're so late?" She walked back up to Kagome's level, only once glancing over her shoulder.

Kagome frowned. "No idea. It could be anything." The priestess caught Sango's worried stare. "Don't worry about him. Inu-Yasha may be mean to him a lot but they're really good friends." Kagome smiled. "I think Inu-Yasha learned how to worry and protect people from Miroku." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Because Miroku used to protect me when we first met Inu-Yasha."

Sango grinned. "Really? What was it like when you first met him... Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome blushed. "Well. He was really mean. Kikyo had him under a spell that would only let the person she chose as her successor release him but it would also bind Inu-Yasha to that one's command."

Sango nodded. "I wondered about that spell."

Kagome continued, "He was really gruff at first. He didn't like people much and he really hated me. But... I started to like him. That made Miroku so mad." Kagome laughed at the memory. "He told me I could do so much better then Inu-Yasha. He said—"

"Kagome!" A soldier came running through the crowd. He stopped in front of her, taking a minute to catch his breath. "Inu-Yasha sent me ahead." He heaved a few times before continuing. "He said I'm to bring you at once. We messed up. They expected us and the ground was very well guarded. So many got injured. And KILLED! Even Miroku—"

But for both women that was enough. Sango put her arm around Kagome, helping them both quickly down the path and down the mountain. Sango wanted to run there but it would be pointless if Kagome weren't with her.

Some ten minutes later they were finally closer to the troops at the bottom of the hill. Inu-Yasha rushed forward and hugged Kagome. "Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded. "Where do you need me?" Inu-Yasha picked her up and ran towards the back lines.

Sango imagined that was where the injured had been put. She started to search the crowds, trying not to be too obvious about it. Finally, biting her lip, she gave up and ran to the back. "Miroku?"

She saw someone cover a body and froze. It couldn't be him. Miroku couldn't… He wouldn't... It wouldn't be fair. She hadn't even gotten to tell him she–

She reached for the sheet.

"Sango, there you are!"

The shroud dropped from her fingers and she turned on her heels. There was Miroku before her, his head bandaged up. She wanted to hug him but her pride wouldn't let her feet move.

It wasn't the response she wanted to give, which may have been why she gave it. "You jerk!" She punched him on the arm. "I thought you were dead!"

Miroku rubbed her shoulder, putting an almost 'pout-y' face. "This is how you treat your friend when he's been mortally wounded?" Hamming it up, he sniffled a bit as he pointed to his head.

Sango rolled her eyes. He continued to look at her with puppy-dog eyes until finally she chuckled. "Okay. What happened?"

Miroku scratched the back of his neck. "It was stupid. We should have gone to get food sooner. Naraku must have known we were running low and would be coming soon. It was a really one-sided fight. We barely got anything."

He sighed. "Probably means we'll have to bargain with Kouga for food again. I can see the look on Inu-Yasha's face now."

Sango giggled. "Something like, 'We don't need any food from that stinking wolf."

Miroku laughed. "And then Kagome will tell him, 'Do you want us to starve to death?'" This incited a fit of laughter from both of them.

"Hey, we can hear you, ya know!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha were apparently not far away.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I have a surprise for you." Sango gave him her best 'Do I look like I'm five years old and should get excited over some little trinket that was stolen?' look. Miroku grabbed her hand. "Trust me. You'll like this. I had it sent ahead, so it should be back at the hut by now."

Sango mock sighed, following along. She did pull her hand back from his but not right away.

* * *

On the road up she'd wondered what stupid gift he'd stolen for her. When they got to the hut he insisted she close her eyes. Leading her in he waited another moment. "Okay. Open them."

Sango gasped. How on earth had he managed this? And to sneak it up here... it must have taken at least three men to get by with her noticing. One thing was for sure. He was right. She did like it. "Hiraikotsu…" Her fingers ran along the giant bone boomerang, tracing the lines, remembering how it had felt to wield it. It was like having an arm reattached.

Miroku nodded. "You said it was your favorite weapon. They had six. I didn't think they'd notice if one went missing." She still didn't say anything so he walked up closer behind her. "You don't like it?"

She turned around and kissed him. It stunned him for a moment but he quickly caught up to her, kissing back. It still amazed him just how passionate a person Sango could be. He grinned against her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it away from her face.

It wasn't very long until they both made their way to the bed. Cloths fell away, leaving them bare to one another. For the rest of the evening and well into the night they found heaven.

* * *

The next couple of days were rather forlorn in the encampment. Everyone was hungry; Kouga couldn't come to trade for at least two weeks, leaving them with barely meager rations. Miroku and Sango kept their relationship an open secret. Kagome knew, and some kids had caught them kissing once.

Inu-Yasha had found out from Shippou (which also explained why the pair had been taking quite a number of baths lately) but had been too hungry and overloaded with other concerns to do anything to Miroku about it. Then one afternoon Inu-Yasha informed Sango that she would be leading men into the next raid. The hope was that if they attacked quickly, Naraku wouldn't be expecting them.

Miroku stood at the door frowning as he watched Sango attach and adjust weapons and armor. He wanted so much for her to stay here. If they were attacked again she could be hurt, but for whatever reason she had been very insistent on coming along. "There's no way I can talk you out of this, is there?"

Sango pulled on her boots. "No. I have to do this."

"That's not true." Miroku grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop what she was doing and trying to urge her to look at him. "He's not there, you know." The 'he' in question meaning, undoubtedly, Kohaku. After all, he must have asked her if that was why she wanted to go about ten times so far.

Sango pulled out of his grasp and attached a sword to her waist, then put a dagger in her boot. "I know."

"Then why?"

"Because." She frowned. "This is what I know: fighting, weapons, moving my body. I'm not going to sit by."

Miroku came up and hugged her from behind. "I'd rather know you're safe."

Sango shrugged, not pulling away from his grasp; not wanting to. "And I'd rather know where you are." This caused Miroku to frown but Sango waved her hands. "That's not what I meant."

Miroku shook his head. "It's all right. I understand. You feel the same way about it." He kissed the top of her head, letting her go. "Be careful. And just because Inu-Yasha is trusting you with a command position doesn't mean you have to put yourself in danger just to–"

She put a finger on his lips. "I know." She smiled, picking up the giant boomerang behind her and strapping it to her back. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Miroku sighed, finally giving up. He walked out first and down to the troops, knowing she'd follow later.

* * *

Usually, when the brigadiers got this desperate for food, they'd raid Naraku's main fortress, which was usually more than overstocked. They couldn't this time. Granted the food and goods from the farms were being shipped there in aberrant frequency, but it was also VERY heavily guarded at the moment. Naraku wanted to lure them there. That meant a trap. It had taken a lot of scouting and the use of some 'internal contacts' as Miroku put it, but they'd found a fort where at least a third of all goods would be shipped before they were sent on their way.

That was their target.

And while its guard was lighter than the fortress's, it was still well armed. So a battle plan had been devised. They would split up into three groups. Miroku would take the soldiers best with ranged weapons and draw the men to the rear wall. Inu-Yasha and his troops would then sweep and take out the remaining front guards and work to the back.. Then Sango and her men would follow, finishing the security and grabbing everything worth anything.

The plan went off without a hitch. First Miroku's group fired from the trees. The guards ran to the back to hold the wall. Then Inu-Yasha cut a path and his troops stormed inside, Inu-Yasha at the lead. Finally Sango and her men stormed in as she screamed a battle cry, rallying everyone inside. They had overrun the place in no time.

But once inside it was as though the place had been abandoned; save for the guard no one else was around. However, beggars couldn't be choosers so Sango sent her men out to start finding food, gold, material goods, anything they could carry, and bringing it back. She herself also started looking around, seeing if anything was hiding somewhere and making sure they were secured for the moment.

Sango frowned, looking around. Though it was like the placed had been abandoned, there wasn't much security and no real sign of a trap. She looked through room after room, deciding she should probably nab some things too if they were going to eat tonight.

She stepped into one house and started looking around. There wasn't anything too important – a few pots that looked like they might have been worth something and some silver that was lying around. Then something caught her eye.

Sango pushed aside some things on a table to uncover a small blue stone on a chain.

She shook her head. It couldn't be. Kohaku was definitely not here. There would be nowhere to put him that was safe, no way to keep him here and nowhere to hide him…

"Then what is this doing here?"

She picked up the little bobble. It was something that Sango had given Kohaku before they were separated. She gave it to him to remember her love. He hadn't put it on, just in his pocket. But it had been some time since she'd last seen it. Maybe it wasn't the same. Or maybe he'd dropped it and it just wound up here. It had no blood on it. The chain wasn't broken.

She held it up to her eyes, looking closer. A strange symbol glowed within the middle of the pendant. Gingerly Sango slipped the necklace around her neck. She looked at herself once in the mirror, then unsheathed her sword and walked out.

* * *

"Hey, hurry up already! We're gonna take everything we can and get the hell outta here!" Inu-Yasha directed men carrying cartloads of bounty to the gate.

Miroku stopped in front of him. "Hey, Inu-Yasha, have you seen Sango?"

"Feh. How should I know where she is?" But Miroku just frowned. The half demon shrugged. "Haven't seen her. She can't be far though." The dog demon put his nose in the air, trying to sniff her out. Then there was a scream from one of the men. "Crap! I shoulda known!" Both men ran towards the source of the scream.

It was too shocking for words. Sango stood above one of the soldiers, blood dripping from her sword. She'd laid the flesh on his arm open to the bone; the loot he'd been trying to carry had spilled to the ground. Her eyes were glazed over and the pendant around her neck glowed in an unearthly light. It was a charm. It had her mind.

It was Naraku.


	14. Who I am with You

**Final Words from the Author**: It's hard for me to believe I've been working on this story for a year and a half. It's been troubling and sometimes a little hard. I've been through bad grades and worse teachers, a graduation, fights with my mother and friends. I've learned a lot about myself this last year and have gained a voice that only a writer can possess. This story at times has been both my biggest challenge and greatest triumph. I have enjoyed working on it exceedingly – even when I hated it. I am glad, my dear readers, that I could share with you my imagination, and entertain you as we went through the year. There can be no doubt in my mind that I will write the next installment of this trilogy, given enough time. Thank you to my beta readers for your feedback. Thank you to my grammar editor for helping me and being so patient even though I know you have a lot to do yourself. You are both as much responsible for this story as I am. It means a lot to me that you take the time out of your lives and help me. Some day I'll find a way to repay you. Thank you, my dear readers. To you I bid you a good read and the contentment that can only come when you finally read the end of that story you've enjoyed so. Now please enjoy the last chapter of "Methods of the Heart" by Fanfic Connoisseur AKA Rebecca.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Who I Am With You

* * *

It was too shocking for words. Sango stood above one of the soldiers, blood dripping from her sword. She'd laid the flesh on his arm open to the bone; the loot he'd been trying to carry had spilled to the ground. Her eyes were glazed over and the pendant around her neck glowed in an unearthly light. It was a charm. It had her mind.

It was Naraku.

Sango's eyes drifted to the two new arrivals. She quickly put her sword away, grabbing her boomerang and, in the span of a second, threw it at them both. Inu-Yasha pushed Miroku out of the way, diving in the other direction.

"Okay... You wanna fight?" The white-haired demon charged at Sango, claws out. He wasn't going to kill her but he wanted to get her down.

Miroku had moved over to the fallen man to help but something had caught his eye, making him look up. "Inu-Yasha, behind you!"

Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder to see the boomerang returning. Frowning he dove down, shoving Sango's knees over and making her lose her balance. The hiraikotsu went sailing past. Sango reached for her sword. Inu-Yasha was still getting to his feet.

Miroku got up. "Inu-Yasha, this man needs Kagome, now." The monk pulled out his staff. "I'll get Sango." For Miroku this was to be his task and his alone. He knew Sango. She wouldn't want to be Naraku's puppet like this. She had served him long enough and Miroku would see that her freedom was granted to her for good. His eyes settled on the pendant around her neck. He knew what he needed to do more than anyone else.

Inu-Yasha frowned. "Don't you think it'd be better if–"

"This man needs help, Inu-Yasha." Miroku glanced at his friend, his face void of its usual confidence and cheer. The monk was going to take this fight seriously. That's why it had to be him and no one else. "I have to do this."

Inu-Yasha nodded in understanding. He took another moment to grab the large boomerang before Sango could get to it. Finally he picked up the wounded man and headed out.

Miroku held his staff in front of him as Sango held up her sword. Miroku gave her a little sardonic smile. "Well, Sango. I suppose all relationships have problems. But I must say, your getting possessed was just not something I saw coming." He frowned. "But I think we can work this out... as soon as I take off that necklace you're wearing."

With that he charged at Sango, staff first. As expected it clanged against her sword. He reached for her neck but she kicked him in the stomach, jumping back.

Miroku tried to catch his breath but she wouldn't let him. She leapt forward, thrusting her sword to connect with his side. Miroku parried, holding the staff in both hands and grinding his teeth. She went to the other side and he moved back to take a little ground and block her attack again. She did it again, and again, and he was barely keeping up she was so fast.

After the fifth time, he dug his heels into the ground and shoved his staff back against her sword. He realized too late it was a trick as he felt her foot against his jaw. Stumbling back, he didn't have time to think, only react as her sword soared an inch above his head.

Dropping his staff, he used the positioning to grab her arm and throw her over his back. She landed with a winded thud, her sword dangerously waving about. Miroku wasted no time in going for the necklace. But Sango reached up and grabbed his arm, kicking up her leg into his stomach and flipping them both over.

Sango jumped back, grabbing the knife in her boot. Miroku did a somersault onto his feet and watched her. He was unarmed and she had a knife. He had to end this now. He knew a few techniques for disarming a knife wielder but she would expect them. Miroku grimaced. "Sango, please snap out of it!"

He wondered why she hadn't attacked yet. That's when Naraku's voice came in clear. It was mingled with Sango's but his was stronger. He was using the charm on her neck and her voice to speak through her.

"You're getting soft, priest. Choosing such an easily manipulated woman."

"Let her go!" Miroku watched the way Sango's knife hand twitched as if it wanted to drop the weapon. Miroku smirked mentally. Trying to control such an amazingly willful woman as Sango and talking through her must be hard even for Naraku.

"You're in no position to give me orders, monk." Naraku's voice spoke as if to try and bait Miroku forward but it didn't work. Miroku watched Sango fight the possession, trying to find just the right opening. He inched forward.

"Stay BACK!" The voice spoke again in warning. Miroku's eyes narrowed. Naraku knew he was up to something. But he wasn't about to give up. Miroku's foot slid forward a bit more. He decided his best chance was to tackle her to the ground and rip that necklace away. But before he could, she turned the dagger around and held it to her own throat. "I said STAY BACK!"

Can anyone describe pure terror? A cold sweat that runs down the body with the feeling of absolute helplessness as one goes completely still and can only focus on an impending doom, unable to move, unable to stop it and unable to look away. That's what Miroku felt as he watched Sango cease her struggle for control of her own body and give in, as though she wanted to die. His pulse thrummed in his ears. "Sango… please, wake up now..."

She didn't respond.

"She can't hear you at the moment, monk. Too concerned with her brother, she didn't even bother to ask how his long-lost treasure wound up here of all places when she knew he'd never even been to these parts. She fell easily into my trap. Heh. But I'm afraid it's time to cut our chat short. Say good-bye to your precious Sango."

"So help me, Naraku, if you even–" His words died in his throat, all color draining from his face. Sango raised the dagger high, holding it in both hands now.

Miroku jumped forward, not even the least bit concerned with his own safety.

Blood dripped onto the ground and the pain was immeasurable.

The monk forced himself to ignore how badly his arm hurt. He pinned Sango down with his body, sweat beading on his forehead, breathing labored and unsteady. His uninjured arm held down both her wrists. In the hand attached to his wounded arm he held the necklace and, though the muscles in his forearm screamed in agony from the deep knife wound, he threw the evil thing away. He would destroy it later.

"Sango?"

Her eyes blinked in rapid succession. "Miroku?" It was her own voice that spoke and he could sense no traces of Naraku left in her. "You're bleeding!" Her words were starting to fade. It was like listening to her from underwater.

She was safe, thank the gods. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Pull this shit again and I will kill you myself!" Kagome's stern voice echoed in the night.

"Ow OW! Not so hard!" Miroku pouted, trying to pull his arm away from his dearest sister, who was apparently trying to suffocate him under bandages.

Sango had dragged Miroku after the fight as far as she could before she passed out as well. A combination of hunger, weariness, and mental fatigue after having her mind taken over had finally been too much and she hadn't been able to go any further.

But Inu-Yasha had grown concerned and had gone back for them. He had smelled the blood first and without a second thought he had carried the pair away.

Sango was still asleep but Miroku had woken when Kagome had tended his wounds.

"Eat this!" the priestess commanded.

"It's too hot!" Miroku poked the stew with his finger. Everyone was enjoying a hearty meal, courtesy of the food that had recently been acquired.

"Eat it anyway. You lost a lot of blood. You need to get your strength back." Kagome frowned, turning to Sango. "Come on.. Speaking of strength, you should eat too. So wake up, huh, Sango?" But there wasn't any response. Kagome was becoming concerned.

The priestess frowned. "I'll get some incense. Just in case."

Miroku nodded, pretending to sip his soup. When Kagome was gone, he set down the bowl and moved next to Sango. "Are you going to pretend to be asleep all night?" She didn't move.

"All right. But I'm putting my bread right here." He reached over her and placed half a loaf by her head. "And I'm heading to Kagome and Inu-Yasha's tent to get treated." He stood up, grabbing the soup bowl from where he left it, and headed outside. Pausing just outside the door for a moment he heard the sound of bread being torn and chewed. He smiled.

* * *

At the break of day, before anyone was awake, Sango's hands shook as she packed away a shirt, trying not to think of how it smelled like him even if it was hers. The small cup he'd given her so she wouldn't have to fight with anyone for water... Each memory hurt when she placed it in the blanket to be packed away.

She stood up, next to her hiraikotsu. He had brought back her partner. She remember how eagerly she'd thanked him for that. How happy she'd been.

She took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't stay here anymore. Picking her head up high, she pulled up the bundle of supplies and memories and tied them around her neck. Just as she reached for her boomerang, Miroku walked in. He looked at the packed blanket around her neck, and at her, dressed in traveling clothes. "Sango. What's going on?"

She forced herself to look away from him, feeling miserable under his judging stare. "I should go."

She would have been able to handle his anger or rage. Even if he'd protested she might have been able to deal with it. She hadn't expected him to look so hurt. "Why…you're not happy here?"

The words and the look constricted around her heart like a vice. She swore not to cry, standing her ground without a word. She literally had to think at one foot then the other, willing them to move. Thinking each step she walked out the door under that hard sad stare, wanting nothing more than to turn around and kiss him.

But she didn't get more than a foot away. He grabbed her from behind, holding her close. "Please." She heard him swallow hard. "I love you. Don't go. Please. Please."

Her resolve just crumbled to dust. Falling to her knees, she started to sob. "I can't. I can't!" He moved down next to her, turning her around and pulling her into his arms. "I can't stay. You'll die because of me!"

That statement left Miroku bowled over. "What?" He would have laughed if the situation had had any humor to it at all, but this wasn't the least bit funny. "Sango, I'm fine. Don't worry."

She shook her head furiously from side to side. "Everyone I love dies! You'll be next. What if I betray you again? I almost killed you!"

Miroku, lifted her tear-streaked face to look at him. "But you didn't. Know why? You didn't want to. That's what I love about you, Sango. You're so strong." He kissed her softly. "I'll protect you and you can protect me." He kissed her again. "Stay with me. Don't go."

She shook her head. "But–"

He kissed her once more. "What do you want?"

She looked at him a moment longer. Miroku held his breath, trying to remain passive. If she said no now he had no right to stop her. But he wanted her to stay more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

Sango threw herself against him. "I'll stay." The tears were a mixture of sadness and happiness.

Smiling, he lead her back inside 'their' home, where he would try to coax her back to sleep and would watch over her. He had done everything he could think of to heal her heart and believed that she wasn't the same person she had been when she'd first come here.

And she had changed him as well. It didn't matter that she'd been possessed once or how much she wanted to find her brother. Through her he'd find the strength in himself to be attached to someone and unafraid to love them.

That's what made them a good match. But more than that, it's what made them happy.

**The End.**


End file.
